Down with Love
by KickAssKag
Summary: Rich playboy meets anti-love author! Sexual innuendo, humor, romance, and revenge. How will Darien survive life after Serena Stone comes and turns it all upside down? Is love in store for our bubbly blonde? Down with Love!
1. What's Love got to do with It?

Disclaimer If I owned Sailor Moon Darien's shirt would be off more often. sigh but alas I don't. Don't own Down with Love either.

AN: Hey everyone! I'm new to da whole fanfic thing. So go easy on me. This story isn't in 2004 its set more in the time where women were just getting settled into the workplace with men. I would tell you a year but I don't really listen in History class. Sorry. Flames are accepted but I warn you not to. If you make my muse cry….I will make YOU cry! glare btw I desperately need a beta reader cause my grammar sucks. Pleasssssssssssssssssseee?!

Down With Love

Chapter 1

What's Love Got to Do with It?

MEN!

All my life I've put up with men and what do I get for it? Nothing! What? You don't know what I'm talking about? Hmm…Don't worry you will.

I'm Serena Stone writer of Down with Love. I've just moved from Nashville, Tennessee to New York. What do you mean you haven't read it? Hff! Sit back and relax. This might take awhile.

Men only think about three things:

sex, sex, and S-e-x! 

Of course they like to think that they are the only one's out there. I think men and women need to be equal in and out of the work place. And that is what my book is dedicated to. Showing women they don't need love to have sex whenever with whomever they want.

Interested? Good. Try and keep up.

It was happening again…I can't get a cab in this city to save my life. "Taxi….Taxi…TAXIII!!!!"

Finally.

Serena sat down and nodded to the driver. "Thanks."

"No problem lady. So, where to?" He turned around and started to pull off. She pulled out the paper with the address and phone number on it. "Umm…let's see…LGM on 39th and Lennox." She wrinkled her nose.

She arrived with 2 minuets to spare at Love Goddess Management. As she walked through the door she froze in awe. It wasn't anything like she imagined.

She imagined a little reception desk with a little receptionist and some potted plants maybe but this? This was unbelievable. She didn't think the building was this big let alone this nice.

The whole layout was done in soft pastel colors of yellow and orange and soothing music was playing in the background. The floor was white marble with swirls of yellow in it. Was she in the right building? She couldn't be. This was too much.

Serena walked up to the reception desk and saw no one there. She tapped the bell once to get someone's attention. DING. BAM! "Ouch. Dammit! I knew I should have gotten rid of that damn bell." A voice under the desk said.

"Hello? Is someone down there." She peeked over the desk…to have a red head come up and smack her in the chin. Shit! That had hurt. Was this girl the receptionist?

"Ow. Oh my god I'm so sorry are you hurt Miss…"

"Stone. Call me Serena." She offered her hand.

"I'm Molly Baker. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry was there something you needed?" she raised her gaze to Serena's face. She was starting to like this blonde. What? Shit! She almost forgot. "Yes, I need to see Mina Howard. I'm sorta late for a meeting with her" she grinned sheepishly.

The red-head, Molly, smiled politely. "Just go into the elevator and you'll find her office on floor seventeen." She pointed to an elevator off to the left. "Believe me you CAN'T miss it."

She sighed in relief. "Thanks. I really appreciate it, Molly." She jogged away to the elevator. "No problem." she called back.

She reached the seventeenth floor and finally understood what Molly meant. You couldn't miss her office seeing how it was the only one on the whole freakin floor. This girl was living large.

"Miss Stone is that you? Please come in and have a seat." A bubbly voice called from in front of her. In a big leather yellow chair sat the love goddess herself, Mina Howard, founder and President of Love Goddess Management. Her blonde hair shone in the sun while her blue eyes examined Serena. Not bad. Not bad at all. This was going to be fun.

"It's good to finally put a face to the voice Miss Stone." She smiled a stunning smile.

"Call me Serena" she sat down across from her. This chair was fabulous. She could sit there all day. Damn her for wearing heels. Her feet were killing her!

"Only if you call me Mina" she joked. A big smile lit up her face. "I want to publish your book, Serena. It's about time we gave men and MM a run for their money" her eyes took on a dangerous glint.

"MM?" What or who the hell was MM.

"Male Management, Sere." They are the only competition LG management has. "Their star reporter is Darien Shields." Darien…why did the name sound so bloody familiar?

A knock came at the door and jostled her out of her thoughts.

"Come in."

Molly poked her head in and looked to Mina. When she saw me sitting there she smile and walked in. "Is there anything you need Miss Ho-I mean Mina?" she looked to the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Molly you remember me telling you about the book Down with Love? Well, meet the infamous author, Serena Stone.

Molly picked her head up so fast Serena thought she was going to get whiplash.

"You-YOU'RE the author of Down with Love?!" she pointed her finger in disbelief.

Serena smiled a sunny smile. Molly was a doll. "The one and only." She could only suppress giggles fro so long looking at Molly's red face.

Mina cut in and addressed Molly. "I am going to publish Serena's book." Her eyes flashed with what could have been identified as guilt but it was gone as soon as she blinked. Anger did replace it though

"I heard that none of the male publishing companies would try your book because of what it represents." She frowned at the expression on Serena's face. Those bastards. She would get even.

Molly cast her eyes around the room. She was trying to focus on anything but Mina and Serena. "I've heard a lot about your book, Sere. But I'm afraid it's too late for me." She smiled a teary smile.

Serena's heart broke at watching molly suffer like that. "One thing you must remember about my book, Mol. It's NEVER too late." She gave her an encouraging smile.

Molly focused her gaze on Serena and smiled back. Things were going to be a lot different here from now on.

Later on Mina took Serena out to see the sites then showed her where she would be staying.

"Here you go, Sere. This is where you will be staying." She opened the door and let Serena go in. Sweet mother of all that is good and holy….THIS was where she would be staying?

She never even felt herself hit the ground.

"Sere….SERE….SERENA, WAKE UP!" Someone was shouting. Who was waking her up?

"Ungh. What the hell happened?" Why wasn't she in bed? Where was she? The she remembered. She sat up ramrod straight. BAM!

"Ouch! Shit Sere that hurt! Be careful. God!"

"Sorry." That was the last time I did that. Great. Now she needed and aspirin…bad.

"Wha-What happened?" she rubbed her head and sat up..slowly this time.

"Hff. You tell me, Sere. I push you through the door and the next thing I know you're on the floor." She mumbled something under her breath that Serena could have sworn sounded like she snored loud. Yeah right. She didn't snore. She followed that with a very unladylike snort.

"So…I'm guessin you like the place?" she shifted from foot to foot.

Serena stood up and looked around. The whole place was done in light blues with moons and stars. The kitchen was a chef's wet dream. As she wandered around she noticed the living room with big plush light blue chairs in front of a big fire place. Mina then showed her the bathroom. Good Googly Moogly! The tub was as big as a car! All that room for little old her?

She even had a balcony with a view of the park!

All of the condo was nice, but the icing on the cake was the master bedroom. Her window had a view of the buildings. Not great in the morning but at night the lights would be on. Now THAT was a site to behold.

The sheets were dark blue silk with silver stars and moons. And the bed had to be one of the biggest she had ever seen. You could fit at least 20 people on that monster of a bed. She felt the bed and knew she would never be able to go back to cotton ever again.

"Mina, I love it! Thank you for everything." She almost burst out into a fit of giggles…almost. As soon as Mina was gone she was gonna test this bad boy out on how well she could bounce on it

"Don't worry about it, Sere. You earned it. Get some rest cause tomorrow we go and brave the streets of New York!" She got that dangerous glint in her eye again. Serena was now familiar with that look and didn't like it.

"Umm Mina, love, why are we going to brave the streets of New York? What will we be doing?" she started to look panicked when Mina's eyes practically gleamed with promise.

"Why Sere, dear, all we are doing is meeting a stylist to help you with your look." Her look? What the hell was long with her look? Mina must have been able to tell she was flustered because she immediately apologized.

"Nothing is wrong with your look dear it just needs to….liven up a little." She examined her from head to toe. It wasn't too bad. She had on a beige business suit that had to be 2 sizes too big with her long golden blonde hair in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. The big no-no was the socks with worn high heels that had definitely seen better days. Oh boy. She needed some help. Soon.

"Don't worry Sere. For tomorrow we SHOP!" there was that dangerous glint again. Why did Serena have the feeling she was in for a long day tomorrow?

Well that's the end of my first chappie. Short. Really short. I know. But I thought I should just introduce the plot and establish the main characters role a little. Cause rite now im tired. This thing popped into my head as soon as my head hit the pillow. It is now 3:09 am I all I want to do is sleep. Just tell me if I should give up or at least finish the story. Luv u all. Holla at ur girl. KaK


	2. Material Girl

AN: Hey! I'm back and I won't give up! You guys are so great! My parents now think I'm insane. Every since I got ur reviews I've been beaming like an idiot. I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Its hard seeing as how I have never been required to write something as long as I am trying to. This chap is in sere's pov

Disclaimer: If any one deserves Sailor Moon it's definitely not me. Try someone else.

Down with Love

Chapter 2

Material Girl

Click. Click. Click. Click. Pant. Pant. Pant. Pant. Wheeze.

Do you ever sleep in late? Don't lie and say you don't either.

Liar.

Well I sleep in late even if you don't. Hff. Right now what you're seeing is the result of me sleeping in late. It is a combination of running and panting stirred with lots of people and high heels.

Running in heels is a fine art. It takes gracefulness, poise, talent, and-OW SHIT! Awareness. For what you may ask? Oh I don't know….cracks…in sidewalks….like the one I've been staring at since I fell. But I can't stay here all day. I was supposed to meet Mina 15 minuets ago. Why?

Mina called this morning asking where I was. When I asked what she was talking about she said it was 2:45 in the afternoon. After almost breaking my neck slipping on the floor of my shower I dressed in the first suit I found and ran like hell.

That should bring you up to date. Ah! We're here at last. Who is Mina talking to?

"Mina!" I skid to a halt beside her and bend over to catch my breath. "Sorry…pant...over...hack……slept….wheeze cough"

I see a pale hand holding a glass of water out to me and reach for it. I gulp down the water and look around to thank my savior. A pretty Asian woman stares back smiling. Her mirth filled violet eyes gaze at me through dark lashes. She flicks and piece of bothersome long violet-black hair over her shoulder.

"So, this must be the lovely Serena I've heard so much about" she stretches out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Raye Hino your personal stylist."

 I nervously take her hand and politely smile back. Mina is behind Raye giving me the thumbs up sign. At this I give a little snort. Blonde.(no offense to blondes u guys rock my sox!) I turn to Mina a give her a questioning glance. "Personal stylist, Mina?" I raise an eyebrow hoping for an answer. "Yes, Sere, Raye is going to help you find a new look for your book cover. One nervous glance from one to the other tells me this isn't such a good idea. They both have that same insane glint in their eyes. Trouble.

6 hours 37 minuets and 45 seconds in counting. That's how long I went through the hell the call a mall. 6 hours. 37 minuets. 45 seconds. You would think it was nothing. Hff. 6 hours 37 minuets and 45 seconds in a 118 store mall.  I can understand clothes and make-up but come on what am I gonna do with the rest of this junk? At least I didn't have to pay.

Now I've been dragged into some outside ice cream parlor. "Raye, Mina, are we done shopping? My feet hurt, I'm tired and I'm hungry."

I was not whining…I was voicing my opinion in an annoying way.

"Yes, Sere we are done. Aren't you hungry? All those guys must have worn you out." Mina had the nerve to joke at a time like this.

Ah. I think you are all ready for the next step in my book. Fighting Temptation. Do not give into temptation for sex just because a man wants it. Be strong! I have discovered a way to redirect that want. You can do it by yourself or with a friend. It doesn't matter where you are and you can do it all you want. There are many different shapes, sizes, types, and flavors. It's guaranteed to leave you satisfied every time. Chocolate. Yes, Chocolate. What were you thinking of? Never mind. I don't think I want to know.

Don't believe me? Try it for yourself. There have been times I've almost given in. Almost. What do I do? I take out a chocolate bar and kept going. After having to deal with the dumber sex (no offense guys. Hff. Like your reading this.) I'm almost determined to find them again. Mina, my savior, suggested we have ice cream. Perfect.

It was just my luck the vender was cute too. Oh Boy.

"What would you like miss? How about some fries to go with that shake?" He winked at me…WINKED AT ME. I should cut his long dark eyelashes off for a come on as corny as that. But since I'm such a good person I'll leave him be. This time.

"YYYYeeahh…uh give me a large chocolate shake with chocolate sprinkles and chocolate fudge. Ah, love…thy name is chocolate.

Heaven. 3 large shakes later I'm ready to sleep. Mina drops me off telling me she's got a surprise for me tomorrow. Oh God, help me make it through whatever torture she has planned.

Saturdays. The first day of the weekend. A day for sleeping in or Saturday morning cartoons.

I am doing neither of these things. Why?

Mina.

This morning I was prepared to sleep through the whole morning with not so much a peep from Mina. sob It wasn't meant to be.

Where am I?

Mina's.

She has pulled out an outfit and is saying something. You can tell by the glazed over look in my eyes that I'm not listening.

Now.

I seriously wish I had.

"Sere, I'd like you to meet Andrew Burke, President of MM." Mina was looking around.

"Mina, who are you looking for?" Great. Now she had me looking! "Andrew where is he?" Mina whispered to Andrew. "He who? Who is he? Is anyone listening to me?" Hmph! This is the last time I go ANYWHERE with Mina again!

"I don't know Darien said he-" Darien. Darien? That name still sounded so bloody familiar! Darien……SHIT! "Umm...do you mean Darien as in the star reporter DARIEN SHIELDS!?" By now I was looking around frantically. Where? Ok play it cool, Sere, play it cool. Andrew looked at me funnily.

"Why….yes, the one and only!" he laughed as if he had just told a funny joke. That wasn't funny! Mina would pay for this! Right now I had to play it cool. Cause I was about to play with fire.

"Call for Miss Serena Stone." The waiter held out the phone. What? Who would be calling me? "Hello this is Miss Stone." I raised my eyebrows in question but I guess the caller couldn't see it.

"Yes Miss Stone? This is Darien Shields. The weirdest thing happened on the way to the restaurant. A little Persian cat practically jumped into my lap and refuses to budge. I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check till tomorrow." The bastard. "Of course, Mr. Shields, lunch it is. Can I give you a little advice? Good. It would be wise to neuter the little pussy. We wouldn't want any unwanted surprises popping out now would we? Yes. Well good bye Mr. Shields." The NERVE! I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sere? Are you okay? You look a little red?" Mina touched my forehead to check for a temperature. "I'm fine, Mina. Mr. Shields just had a little pussy to take care of.  We will see him tomorrow." I stood up and said my farewells to Andrew before storming out. That…that…MAN! Ohhhh! I will see him tomorrow and give him a piece of my mind.

Morning. A new day.

I'm prepared for anything this playboy can throw me.

"Call for Miss Stone!" Not again. Please don't let it be him. Anyone but him.

"Hello? Yes this is Miss Stone." I clench my fist together in apprehension. "Miss Stone? This is Darien again. The weirdest thing. The cutest German poodle founds its way into my bed last night and I'm afraid it kept me up all night. I think it may need my care. I'm very sorry. Can I rain check for lunch maybe?" I could have sworn I heard giggling and a smacking sound.

I almost growled but I managed to act naïve about it. "Of course, Mr. Shields! I'm sorry to hear that. I have some advice though. You can always send the little bitch on her way after you're done sleeping. Or you can stick a thermometer up the her ass and check her temperature and see if she's OK! She might have just swallowed something unusual, but I'm sure she used to it by now." I grinded my teeth together. By the end of this conversation I wouldn't have any.

"Yes, Miss Stone. I thank you for being so understanding. Until lunch." He hung up. THAT CONCIETED PRICK JUST HUNG UP ON ME! You'd better hurry Darien, cause soon you're going to wish you never heard of Serena Stone.

"Serena! You have to come with me. When you see this you will die!" Mina was dragging me through a book store. What now? I almost ran into her when she skidded to a halt. "Look" she pointed to a book far at the top. "What?" Then I noticed. It was MY book. The ONLY book. "One book?" My eyes watered. Darn these old books and the dust. That's right…dust.  "Four years of writing and writing then waiting and being rejected over and over again for one book? In the darkest corner? On the highest shelf?" I sniffled as Mina cooed and held me. I worked hard on that book dammit!

"Sere, I tried but when the store owner heard about the book and what it was based one it took all my power just to get one in here. I'm sorry." She rubbed my back comfortingly. I had to straighten up. I wasn't going to give up that easily. All I needed was a little publicity for my book and that was it.

"Mina. I have an idea. Who is going to be on the Letterman Show tonight?" I wiped my eyes and looked up at her. "Lita, advertising her new club/restaurant, Lightning. Why, Sere?" I smiled and turned to walk out of the store. "I'm about to call in a big favor that's why." I walked like I was on top of the world. Nothing could bring me down. SPLASH. "Miiiiiiiinnna!" except for that car that splashed that puddle of muddy water on me.

Life. Was a bitch.

Sorry it's SOOOOO short. Don't worry I'm just getting started. Next time on DWL: Serena calls in that favor. Darien meets his match. Down with Love strikes back. But wait! What am I gonna wear! See ya next time on the next thrilling (I'm sure) saga of: Down with Love. Holla at ur girl! KaK

I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing! You make me like starting this story in the first place. Seeing as how I pass in English but I just can't get words on paper like they are in my head. You help me try to make my story come alive. Also my best friend for being there IsItMyInu! Luv ya girlie!

Thanx!

Cosmos Star- She didn't meet him...BUT SHE DID TALK TO HIM! She thinks he has a great voice for phone sex. But you didn't here it from me. Thanx for being my First reviewer! I hope I see you again!

Rose- Down with Men! Giggle ur review made me laugh! Come bak sometime! Don't 4get mi! aka Shinimegami for all us animers!

MoonGirl5657- Good to kno I'm not the only one who saw that cute movie! Thanx for the encouragement! Come bak soon!


	3. Revenge is Sweet

(throws reviews in air) yay! You guys are awesome! Just for you I'm going to try to make this chappie my longest! Enjoy!

------------------------------

Down with Love

Chapter 3

Revenge is Sweet

-------------------------------

Hello again! You may be wondering why I look like the cat who got the cream. The reason is revenge. Revenge is a bitch and payback can be hell. Mina found that out the hard way.

(Flashback Mina's house)

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. BANG!

"Ungh." Mina got up from her pillow and stretched. What a wonderful day! All she wanted was a nice, hot shower to start the day. She turned to the mirror to brush her teeth. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"Mina fell flat one her butt. This couldn't be happening. She put her hand in her hair and felt the sticky substance. Ew….

She opened the medicine cabinet in the mirror hoping to find her shampoo. It wasn't there. A note was.

A little honey for a girl just as sweet!

For the DEVIL'S SPAWN you wanted me to meet.

Great. Not only did she have no shampoo. She would have to go out and buy some more with this mess in her hair. Sere would pay. Oh she knew it was her. For some reason Sere had a problem against Darien Shields. And she was going to find out what. But for now she had to get dressed and put on a hat till she got her miracle shampoo.

-------------------------------------------------

She got her keys and was looking for her shoes. "There they are!" Victory was hers. She slipped her feet into the elusive shoes…..only to step in something squishy. She pulled her feet out to find GREEN shaving gel.

Oh.

My.

God!

She found a note on the bottom of her sneakers.

And here's some green that looks extra nice

On a girl made out of sugar and spice.

Ew. This was beyond comprehension. How did Sere find a way into her house without her hearing? When did she have time to do all of this? Mina washed off her feet and found another pair of shoes. She locked her door and left the house. When she sat down in her car seat she let out a blood-curdling scream.

Pie. Not just any pie.

Cherry pie. On her nice white skirt.

It was definite. Sere….would pay. Another note was found on the bottom of the pie tin.

Here is a pie just to say.

Revenge is sweet and have a nice day!

Yours Truly,

Sere.

(End flashback)

I wish I could have seen the look on her face. Oh well. Revenge is still oh so sweet. Speaking of revenge... I still have to call in my favor. I pick up my cell phone and go to work

"Hello?" a voice on the other end of the line asked. It was good to hear her again.

"Lita? It's Sere. I'm glad to hear your dream finally came true. It's been a while. I need to ask you for a really big favor. All you need to do is……."

The plan was set. Now.

We wait….

Here's few chapters from my book. If you have mastered the rest of the chapters you are on a roll.

Congrats. No! I really am happy for you

Now that you are a Down with Love girl things really get rolling. If you are married the fun really starts. I don't think it wise you sleep around so let's spice things up in another way.

Stop being the one constantly doing things. Take charge. Make your husband clean the house or cook dinner. Go out for a night on the town. Leave the kids with a babysitter.

The rest is up to you.

Ladies who aren't married make things a little easier. Now that you are a Down with Love girl you're free. Make your mark in the world. Go out and turn heads. Make yourself an equal in the workplace. Those men that use to call are now at your beck and call. Not the other way around.

If you're in the mood stop by for a quickie and take your leave. You don't need love anymore. You have power! The power of lust. If your not in the mood he doesn't get anything. Start making the calls in your life. Don't let men make your decisions for you.

DOWN.

WITH.

LOVE!

--------------------------------------------------------

I'm on my way to LGM. If the taxi can go any faster. I think the old coot driving fell asleep. This is just what I need. The guy who used to play golf with God. I let a little giggle escape on that one. Don't worry. He probably didn't hear me anyway.

"We're here miss. That'll be $15.48." he smiled and a full row of gums stared back at me. Oh God! Please let me out of here. I throw the cash at him telling him to keep the change. Who knows? Maybe one day he will be able to afford some dentures.

As I walk into the room I see Molly at the receptionist desk. "Molly? Is that you? Wow you look great!" Molly has gotten her hair curled got contacts and has a whole now look and attitude. "Thanks. But as you said it's never too late. I even nailed me a guy. His name is Melvin. He's so nice to me and so sweet." She pulled out a picture of him to show me. "Let me see…HOLY SH- ahem…I mean he's GORGEOUS Mol!" Oh God! Someone get me a paper bag. I think I'm hyperventilating.

"I gotta go Mol. I'll see ya later. Good luck!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

It's time.

Mina and I watch as Lita tells the audience about her new restaurant/club. With only a few minuets left the host asks her if she has anything she wants to say.

"Yes, I'd like to recommend a book that is sure to knock your socks off ladies. It's called Down with Love by Serena Stone. Go out and get it ladies!"

"Thank you for being here Lita. That's all for tonight see ya next time everyone."

The plan was in action.

-------------------------------------------------------

It's been a month since that fateful day. Everyone around the country is talking about Down with Love. From Timbuktu to Australia they all want the newest sensation in success.

Life.

Is.

Good.

Tonight I have an interview on the Letterman Show and I can't wait.

-----------------------------(Darien pov.)

I walked down the crowded street. Down with Love. Down with Love. That's all any woman could talk about. This silly little spinster is ruining my life. I must have run my fingers through my hair 50 times. Any more and I could go bald. Then I could really kiss the ladies good-bye. Who was she? Who was this ugly little duckling and what did men ever do to her? Andrew said she had been quite mad when I cancelled on her all those times. I didn't care. The old broad was a waste of time in my book.

I looked up and into the bookstore window. Whoa! Who the hell was that? From her manicured feet up past her curvaceous, legs I swept the picture with my eyes.

It went over her full hips and small waist to a full chest, sparkling blue eyes, and impossibly long golden blonde hair. This girl had it all. But who was she? I looked and looked until I found a sign. The words almost made my eyes shrivel up. Serena Stone: infamous author of universal best-seller Down with Love.

THIS was the spinster? This was the woman making all this fuss? This was the Down with Love girl?

FUCK!

What had I DONE?!

-----------------------------------------------(Sere pov)

I stood with Mr. Letterman and smiled my dazzling smile. This was it. The moment I had been waiting for.

"So Miss Stone what is the reason for this sudden uproar in your book? Women buy it and hide it from thie husbands, and men buy it to find out what they're women are reading." he turned to me with his eyebrows raised. It was plain as day the man hadn't gotten any from his wife in a long time. I let out and inaudible snort. At least I know they are all following the rules.

"It's about rules to help them stop depending on men for sex. The rules help them get out in the world and go and work with men as equals. And if men don't like it…there is a strong possibility they won't be getting any for a long time!" I smiled an infectious smile just to annoy him. He glared at me from behind his glass when he reached to take a sip. Oh yeah. It was definite. This man hadn't gotten any in a VERY long time. But then..who was I to talk.

"In your book you talk about a certain kind of man they should dominate themselves over. Are there any examples for those unlucky men for the ladies out there?" he fixed her with a quick fake smile. His wife must be watching from somewhere. This was it. I turned to the camera and smiled the most vengeful grin you had ever seen.

"Darien Shields."

Ah revenge was certainly sweet.

Darien Shields….

Let the games begin.

Mwahahahahahahahahah! That chappie was fun to write. Not very long I kno. I lied but I thought this was a good place to stop.

Reviewers make the world go round

Thanx

Rose: your reviews always make me laugh...I like to show them off…all 2 of them lol! Come bak soon!

K.A.WolfQueen: I understand you perfectly I always tell my friends not to interrupt me when I'm rambling cause sooner or later it will start to make sense. Don't worry. I couldn't stop writing this story even if I wanted to. Its pretty much writing itself. Hope to hear from you again. Btw does "K.A" stand for kick ass? If so kick ass girls unite! KickassKag7 and K.A.WolfQueen plz come back again

Forever Tranquility: Go NASHVILLE! Its good to see a Nashville fan. Come back soon! Great name!

Paribiotic: thank you so much! Love the name! original! Don't 4get mi!

Marmalae: thank you I try! Its hard sometimes. I've only seen it twice and I'm trying to keep with the movie but do my own thing to! Come back again soon!

Tiffany- thank you keep coming back and ill keep writing! Deal? Deal.

Next time on DWL: Darien has a trick up his sleeve. Serena gets another surprise. Mina tries out being a DwL girl. And we meet molly's boyfriend Melvin. One question remains. Where the hell is my hairbrush?! Tune in for the next action-packed saga of

DOWN!

WITH!

LOVE!

Holla at ur girl! KaK


	4. Expect the Unexpected

Hi! Did you guys miss me? (cricket chirps) Wow…. Ummmm… I guess not. You all will be glad to know that Darien has a bigger role in this chappie! Btw you guys kick ass! I was gonna wait a few days to post this chapter. And then I read the reviews and was undecided. It was either this or the movies. This is free and I didn't have a ride sooo……On with the da fic!

p.s for shame you guys I've forgotten the disclaimer! Oh well look for the first chapter. I'm too lazy.

----------------------------------------

Down with Love

Chapter 4

Expect the Unexpected

----------------------------------------- (Darien's pov)

I landed on the top of the roof thanking the helicopter pilot and saying good-bye to the Pavona triplets. It didn't help settle the anger I felt at Andrew. I walked through the building till I got to his door. I was going to play it cool. Cool dammit! I opened the door and waited for the barrage of questions. 5..4..3..2..

"DARIEN! Where have you been? That story on Russian spies in America was supposed to be on the presses by now!" I just walked by him and sat down. "Andy, relax. The Pavona triplets and I went on a little trip to Hawaii to have some fun in the sun at a party there." I reached over and poured myself a drink. Andrew was still running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

 "I can't relax, Dare. That story was important and you wasted time playing with the triplets!" he was now pacing bak and forth. This was fun to watch. I think I'll drop the bomb now. I pull out the story and a pass from NASA. Andrew stopped dead in his tracks. "You…got the story. You bastard you got the story. Why didn't you tell me?" he grabbed my shirt and started shaking me around. "It turned out NASA was having a party a Hawaii and guess who happened to be there hiding out on that same island?" Andrew's eyes would have popped out of his head if they had gotten any bigger.

"The Russians! Darien you genius I could kiss you if I didn't go for the female persuasion." He skipped. Yes, skipped back to his desk." This ought to knock LGM out of the water." I froze. Out of all the times to remind me he chose now. My gaze hardened. Andrew shrunk waiting for the outburst but it never came. I got up and it was my turn to pace this time.

Shit! I was not going to yell I was not going to yell I was not going to yell I was not-Fuck it!

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I slammed my fists down on the desk. That was going to hurt the next day, but I'll be damned before I let anyone know it hurt!

Ow.

Andrew sat back in his chair and smirked at me. The little bastard knew all along how good Serena looked. It seems I'm the only one who didn't. "Hey Dare if you hadn't have stood her up all those times you would have found out on your own. By the way, those excuses…she didn't fall for 'em." You know what he did? He laughed. It's not funny. I need something to take my rage off him for now.

So I kicked his chair and sent him sprawling backwards.

What?

Tell me you haven't thought about doing that just once? "Andy, it's bad enough the girl-" "Woman." he interjected "And a mad one at that." I didn't give a damn if she was a gorilla she was going to pay!

"Ok. It's bad enough the WOMAN looks good, but now she has a whole world of women eating out of her hands! I haven't gotten laid in 2 weeks! 2 WEEKS, ANDY! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT IS?!" I had to stop for a second to catch my breath. This girl was trouble. I needed to think. "This Serena Stone had to have her heart broken by some man. I need to find out whom." I snatched out my cell phone and called the private investigator.

I'll find out just what Miss Serena Stone was hiding yet.

"That's it!" I stood up and began to pace around the room. Andrew lifted and eyebrow at this.

"What's it?"

"I'll get the scoop on little Miss Down with Love and expose her for the fraud she really is." It was brilliant. "And how the hell to you plan to get close enough to even breathe the same air she does without being dismembered?" By now he was standing also from his position on the ground. That's what he gets….

"Easy." I pulled out a pair of glasses and ruffled my hair. All I needed to finish the look was the country boy accent. "By going under cover as………..Catcher Block, NASA astronaut." (sorry guys the temptation was just too strong. Lol. )

-------------------------------------------------------------- (sere pov…again)

Finally.

A day where I can just sit back and relax. Do nothing but sit around and eat chocolate to my heart's desire.

Too bad that's the last thing I want to do. My doorbell rang. Great who was coming to harass me now? I padded quietly along the cool hardwood floor. Just to be safe I look out the peephole. What was Mina doing here? Didn't she have a date or something? I'll admit it took some time to open all 3 locks. What? I'm not paranoid.

I live in New York. (GoOoOoOoOoOo Boogie Down! Opps hee hee srry. I was born in NY)

"Hey Sere I just wanted to stop by and see how things were going." She turned around and inspected me. Uh oh. The jig was up. "Why the long face? Trouble in paradise?" she shrugged off her jacket and strode into the living room. It's scary how she knows the place a little better than I do sometimes. You know?...Okay maybe you don't (sigh)

"Do you have a date tonight?" So I was trying to change the subject…SUE ME! And I mean that in the nicest possible way. Really. "Of course! Now stop trying to change the subject. The question is do YOU have a date tonight?" she sat down beside me and looked me in the eyes.

I let a humorless laugh die on my lips. "That's the thing about writing a best-selling novel about women, men, equality and sex." I got up to get a drink from the fridge so she wouldn't see my eyes water. Stupid pollen. (sniff) Yeah…pollen.

I sat back down when I felt I had collected my self a bit. A warm hand touched mine. I looked up to see Mina signaling me to go on. "Men seem to blame it on you when their sex lives are compromised. No man wants anything to do with Serena Stone, Down with Love girl." I took a big gulp and put the cup on the table. "Oh Sere, it's not that bad. You'll land a man and I can feel it. They don't call me the love goddess for nothing." She winked at me and gave me a tissue to wipe my eyes.

"If only I can find a man who hasn't heard of me or my book." Good luck. I'd hate to brag but everyone has heard of my book! Mina gave me a sympathetic look. "You would need a man who's been off the earth the past 2 months." Mina chuckled. I agreed. The changes of meeting a man like that where 1 in 6 trillion. I hadn't had sex in 2 years, 4 months, and 23 days. But who was counting. (Sere/Mina/Lita/Raye/Amy=22yr Dare/Andy/Greg/Chad=25 srry I forgot to mention this.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank god I don't do my own laundry. I might have flooded my whole place. A while ago Mina told me of a laundry place where I could get me laundry done in record time. I've been going there ever since. Greg and Chad worked there part time. I had met Amy there when picking up laundry. Amy was a genius and she had just started Down with Love. She wanted to be a doctor more than anything else and had worked here to help pay her way through collage.

Now she was a surgeon over at St. Mary's. Chad was working on a music career, but secretly I wouldn't get his hopes up. He's been chasing after Raye for a while now. Poor boy. Greg's dad owned the place before he passed away and now it's his.

Today was no different. I went in to pick up my laundry. I wasn't surprised not to see Chad or Greg seeing as how they only worked part time. The old Petrovsky couple was working today. I was surprised to find Mrs. Petrovsky at the register.

"Hello Serena! Look! I have old Mr. Petrovsky ironing. No more ironing for me. From now on he iron I work register!" she smiled a triumphant smile and asked me to wait while she got my stuff. I love to see my book at work!

------------------------------------------------------- (Dare Pov)

I was standing by the hotdog stand when I saw her in person. Now was my changer. I had offered to pick up Andy's dry cleaning after cracking his desk and since it was on my way. I slip on the glasses and run my hand through my hair a little. Jogging across the street I open the door and step into the laundry place. There she was. And she was all his.

-------------------------------------------------------- (Sere dammit!)

I heard the bell ding as I waited for my clothes. Since Mrs. Petrovsky was MIA Mr. Petrovsky came to the register. I turned around to see the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Ebony locks, deep blue eyes, tall solid and I mean solid frame, and a dazzling white smile. Please don't let my legs give out. I must be strong. So I pulled a Hershey kiss out of my bag. I could do this!

"Pick up." Aw he was country. He turned to look at me and smiled. Woo boy. Time for another piece of chocolate. "Nice weather we're having right Miss?" He picked up his clothes and turned to me. "Gorgeous." Was that my voice. Warning total system failure warning total system failure warning warning.

"My name is Catcher Block." He picked my hand and kissed the back of it. I thought men had murdered chivalry a long time ago. I demand a retrial! "You probably already now my name." I blushed and wished I could crawl into the sewers and die. "I'm…afraid I don't" he smiled the heart melting smile again. Wait what does he mean he doesn't know who I am? I'm every man's worst nightmare.

"You don't know who I am? Where have you been the past 2 months?" I knew it was rude but I gawked at him anyway. "I worked for NASA I'm an astronaut. In fact, I just came back today from a mission. Now may I know your name Miss?" I think my eyes must have shone like diamonds at this moment. This man had never heard of Down with Love or me. Thank God he was cute!

"My name is Serena. Serena Stone."

"Well, Serena, would you mind showing a country boy around the big city sometime?" he grabbed my stuff and held the door open for me as we left. "I would love to." Did I just gush? I had forgotten the last time a gushed for anyone.  "How about dinner on the town?" I was hoping he would say yes. "Sounds great! Can I have your number to get in touch with-" I had shoved the paper in his hand before he could even get the rest of the sentence out. But I was desperate dammit!

"I will see you later Serena." He walked away and I watched. And watched And watched. Nice. Ass.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked into LGM I saw a man standing in front of Molly's desk. He didn't look bad from the back. Catcher looked better. Molly looked around the desk and waved me over. The man saw this and turned around obviously to see too. When he did 3 things occurred at once. My nose started bleeding at the sheer horror of looking him in the face. I fainted. Molly would later tell me when he ran to help me he slipped on some water next to a CAUTION: wet surface sign and skid right over me tripped and passed out at seeing my blood so close up. My. Hero.

Why me?

----------------------------------------- (mina yay)

Bored.

The only thing that comes to mind is bored. The guy is hot and we have nothing in common. We can't even talk about how good we both look because we've done that already. Now he is saying every boring thing known to man. How can such a dim bulb know so many useless facts? Who cares if an elephant can jump or not? I want sex dammit! Wild, sweaty, earth shattering, hot monkey sex!

"Look…" I had to look at my hand to find his name. "Jared, It's obvious we're not on the same page so if you could just leave your half of the bill I can end this date from hell." There I had said it.

I.

AM.

WOMAN!

The poor boy looked confused but did as I said and was only his way. Hallelujah!

-------------------------------------------------- (Andy yea!)

Look at her. Over there with that-that MEATHEAD! That's it! As soon as she's alone I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. Here's my chance. I strode over to Mina looking, if I do so say myself, as if I own the joint!

"Mina, I refuse to let you date these men that only want you for your body. It is a disgrace and I demand that you cease and desist!" Yeah. I was on a roll now. Any moment she was going to tell me how right I was and I was the only man for her.

SLAP!

Mina's head was down and by the looks of it I had pissed her off.

"How dare you?" she was shaking with fury. This was not good…"You stupid prick! What I do with my body is none I repeat NONE of your business! How dare you come up to me like you own me and demand something like that? I have half the nerve to slap you again. Do something like that again and I will not be able to control my actions!" She tossed her champaign in my face. Ouch. I would not be deterred.

I held her close to me and whispered in her ear. "Are you as turned on as I am?" I could feel her shiver through my wet shirt. I heard her whispered something under her breath. "What? I didn't hear that?" I leaned down further just as she tilted her head up.

"Your place or mine?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Well (fans herself) I think this is as good a place as any to stop. And I think its my longest chapter yet. Do ya think I'm getting betta?

Reviewer make the world go round!

Thanx

serena79- Here's the chapter you asked for! Come bak soon! Thnx for the review

bootyBitch- Love the name. lol. Good to see ya girl. Holla

MoonGirl5657- Thank you I am trying to make them a little better. If it weren't for some of my fave authors I would have no clue what so ever what I was doing. I love apple pie. Ur review made me smile. Im glad you think this is betta than the movie. This story is my baby! Come back soon. Luv ya!

Archangel Rhapsody- thnx hope you enjoy this chappie. And come bak soon. Luv da name!

Bradybunch4529- I glad you like the revenge. I got the idea from SnowShadowUser's Story Get a Life. I loved writing the revenge. I hate dto do it to mina tho….I needed darien to think sere was ugly or old like in the movie. The reaction was fun to write. Come bak soon plz!

Rose aka Shinimegami (they do need to stop denying it) - lol I get a big kick out of your review. It gets a laugh out of me every time. Here's ur update. Wait! Don't kill the men. Store them in torture chambers. We need them for reproduction. SAVE THE SPERM! Come bak soon! Enjoy!

Forever Tranquility- Thanx.  He had a bigger part in this chappie. Afraid his ego just got bigger tho. Lol srry.  Come bak soon

Thank you guys so much!

Next time on DWL: Mina got her world rocked! Now what? Serena gets to kno catcher! Melvin is still passed out so no action there. Bad news….I'm still single! Lol keep all hands and feet inside the ride for the next shocking thriller of

DoWn WiTh LoVe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Holla at ur girl! KaK


	5. Fly Me to the Moon

(Swimming in reviews) u guys bring tears to my eyes (did that rhyme?) lol n e wayz thank you all for reading my story! My friend's birthday is tomorrow and 2day is the 2004 BET awards so I'm sorry if this is a little short. Enjoy the show…..could you call what I'm about to write citrusy? O well watch out for flying citrus! I haven't had my chocolate today!

-----------------------------------------

Down with Love

Chapter 5

Fly Me to the Moon

-----------------------------------------

(Mina pov)

Wow.

After that I'll never need chocolate again! Who would have thought Andy had it in him? I sure didn't. Maybe I needed to yell at him more often. (sigh) Enough laying around. I need to put some feeling back in my legs. I was about to get up when I felt an arm encircle my waist. 

"Where do you think your going?" His warm breath fanned my neck. I could feel the same shivers going up my spine as I did in the restaurant last night. What was he trying to pull?

"I'm going to recuperate. After an escapade like that I might never walk straight again!" I could feel him smile against my neck before he nipped me. "Really?" I could hear the male ego in his voice. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was flipped over with his legs straddling my waist.

He nuzzled my neck slowly. Oh that felt good… But I will not be deterred. I will be strong. Damn! There were those stupid butterflies. Out of all the times to show up, they show up now! Sons of a bitches! Things were getting out of hand. He started kissing his way up my neck. He had found that special place right under my ear last night. Part of me thanks God he found it. The other part is cursing its existence.

"Andrew, you're insatiable! Let me up you big oaf!" pushing him had to be like pushing a brick wall. When he licked my earlobe I froze. "Does this mean you're up for round 2?" What the hell? I melted into his embrace. Hey, if you can't beat 'em... He chuckled and gave me a peck on the cheek. "I'll take that a yes!"

------------------------------------------ (dare pov)

It was all going according to plan. All I had to do was make Serena "Down with Love" Stone fall in love. The date is supposed to be a night on the town. She doesn't suspect a thing. I put on my tux and checked my appearance. I was to pick her up in a half of an hour. That was cutting it close and I had work to do. As I passed the door man and the bellboys I reminded them all to call me Catcher if Miss Stone was in my company.

I got into my car and drove to her house. I had made the calls earlier to people I knew telling them about my sudden change of identity. If everything went according to plan I would have her falling in love with me in no time. It was almost too easy.

This will be a night Serena Stone will never forget.

--------------------------------------------- (sere pov)

Dress. Dress. I need a damn dress! Something to knock his socks off! I search through all the clothes Mina and Raye had bought me looking for the perfect little black number. I knew I was just going to leave my obnoxiously long hair down for the sake of time.

"Aha! Perfect!" If this didn't make him drool the man was gay. And that, ladies, would be the certain end of my love life. I only have 10 minuets before he gets here and I still have to do my make-up! Where were Mina and Raye when you needed them? I slipped on the dress deciding to forgo underwear and a bra in this little number. I would not risk the whole world being able to see a thong line through the skin tight material!

After slipping on some strappy little heels and putting on some make-up to make my eyes look smoky I was ready. Looking at the clock every 10 seconds was doing nothing for my nerves. I knew I had to relax and act like nothing bothered me. I was going to have to play hard to get and act unaffected. I'm finding out the hard way that I CAN'T act! I rushed to the door when I heard the doorbell ring. Okay. Deep breath, Sere. Don't let him know you want him. You're just showing him the sites. Nothing more. Oh God I hope something more than nothing more happens.

I smoothed out my dress and patted my hair for the umpteenth time. Breath? Check. Hair? Check. Teeth? Nothing in them. Pits? Baby powder fresh! Ready? Here we go…

At the door had to be the finest man to ever walk the earth. I thought I would melt right then in there, but a Sere sized puddle of goo probably isn't the most attractive thing in the world. I had NEVER seen someone look so good in a black tux before in all my life. Hell, I had never seen someone look that good period. If I had died right then, I would have died a satisfied woman. Not a happy woman. Just satisfied. Missing a date with him would not make me happy. Being dead wouldn't be a barrel of laughs either. I smiled what I hoped to be my most breathtaking smile and walked out the door. Here goes nothing…

-------------------------------------------- (dare pov)

I was here. I checked my watch to make sure I wasn't too early. Lucky me. Right on time. Now to take the little spinster on the date of a lifetime. I rang her door bell and waited for her to answer. When she opened the door I got the SURPRISE of a lifetime. She was wearing the sexiest dress I had ever seen!

Ever.

Believe me when I say I have seen A LOT of dresses. She gave me a smile that almost made me want to take her into her condo and make her forget all about the date.

She walked up to me and frowned. "Catcher, are you alright? You feel hot. Are you coming down with something?" She stepped back and I could see the worry in her eyes. If only she knew just how hot I was for her. I admired her profile for a few more seconds before responding. I almost checked to make sure my nose wasn't bleeding. Good God! Was she even wearing UNDERWEAR?! With the way that dress was made she probably wasn't wearing a bra either. "I'm." I cleared my throat to keep that horrible squeak from happening again. "I'm fine. You look lovely." Lovely was the biggest understatement of the century.

It was going to be a LONG night.

--------------------------------------

(blush) did I write THAT?! Wow….

I'm SO sorry it's so short! I promised my friend I would help her get music set up for her b-day tom.! Plz forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile…

Reviewers make the world go round (at least…MY world!)

Moongirl5657- ewie. Spinach pie? Lol. Down with men! Down with love! I love ur review! Love the evil laugh! Come bak soon!

serena79- enjoy this short ass chappie! Lol! Come bak soon!

kireisnowtenshi- thank u for the review! I'm glad you like my sick sense of humor (if you could call it that) visit again! Btw. I love V.C. Andrews! I just bought one of her books 3 days ago. Flowers in the Attic! The book was great! I want another one now (and harry potter)

Rose aka you shouldn't have to repeat your self. I'VE READ BUNNICULA BEFORE! (shudder) I'll never look at one the same again…I agree with ur methods...throw out the ugly unworthy ones. U can execute them with any way you see fit! Another hilarious reviews to brighten my day!   
(seductive voice) why don't ya come bak and see me sometime?...lol!

Lomedraug- thank you for the review. I read ur bio about ur name. cool! Com bak soon.

Archangel Rhapsody- enjoy ur camping. See you soon!

Bradybunch4529- I can't wait to see what happens when she find out who catcher is either. Right now I'm not even sure (giggle)

Kaggie-chan7-hey kree-kree! Love the reviews! Do you like my story? Lol. I'm not rozefire but I can dream can't I? lol sere is her nickname and yes because I'm lazy! Lol leave me alone!

Forever Tranquility- Oh he will get knocked down a few pegs alright… I can't wait to write the next few chapters!

The Final Stillness of Saturn- OMG! Look! Its you! I love your stories. Especially Don't Stand so Close. That is my favorite. Thank you so much for reviewing my story. I even got a compliment! This is big! This is HUGE! I'll never wash these keys again! Lol! Thank you for reading! Come bak again soon!

LinaHoshi- thank  you for the review! The movie is very silly! I hope my story gives you a little insight on what the movie is like! The ending might be a little different tho..i guess we'll see! Come bak soon!

Next time on DWL: Mina gets to know Andy better mind-wise. Serena and Darien's date of a lifetime. Little surprises in every box! Keep in touch for the next Mystery/thriller (gasp) the scandal! Of DOWN with LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Holla at ur girl! KaK


	6. Can I have this Dance?

Hey! Thank you again for the reviews. I'm supposed to be getting ready for my friends birthday party but what the hell! What she doesn't know won't hurt her. (wink) For my health this chapter will be longer! Yay! Btw here is a pic of Sere's dress. I just typed in little black dress and picked the first dress I saw. Great decision maker... Serena's "" = speech -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Down with Love  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Can I have this Dance?  
  
----------------------------------------------------- (sere pov)  
  
Oh!  
  
Hello! Welcome back! Ok, let me drop the act for just a second.  
  
When was the last time you were a victim of an awkward silence? Really? Well, I'm experiencing one first hand. It is the scariest thing you will ever encounter. On top of the lovely silence is the most excruciating sexual tension you can ever imagine.  
  
I hope we make it through this night.  
  
"So...you say you're an author?" he kept his eyes on the road the whole time. I have to admire his driving skills but I hadn't even seen him steal a glance at me! Am I that horrible to look at? MEN!  
  
"Yes, Yes I am. And you work for...NASA! That must be very interesting." God was this conversation dragging. I hope I don't break out in uncontrollable sobs from how horrible this tension is.  
  
"How about we stop at that little restaurant over there?" he motioned over to a packed bar. I didn't have the heart to embarrass him and tell him what it really was. "That sounds like a good a place as any to start." I gave him an encouraging smile and we were off. Mina had taken me here to celebrate my book being such a success. To make a long story short I got piss drunk and ended up dancing on the tables and swinging from the ceiling fans yelling like Tarzan.  
  
The good news is I'm still allowed there and I made 136 dollars from dancing on those very tables... The bad news is the hangover that followed my call of the wild adventure.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
We entered the bar with the music vibrating off the walls. On the dance floor people were swinging and swaying to the music. WE pushed our way through the people gyrating and made our way to a table.  
  
I sit and tap my feet to the music. I love this song! I won't force him to dance though. I'll just play it cool and act like I don't really give a damn. I would not ask him first! A hand made it's way into my view and I looked up to find it's owner.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Before I had the chance to answer he was sweeping up to the dance floor. For a guy like him I didn't think he had any rhythm.  
  
(It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing)  
  
He twirled me around and brought me close to his chest. "Catcher I'm not wearing the right dress to swing!" He smiled like he knew a big secret before he threw me up in the air. "Just wing it, Serena!" he chuckled at the shocked look on my face. I laughed along with him and....  
  
Let it go.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
(doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)  
  
The man could swing! Don't let anyone else come up and tell you other wise. I thought I was the only one who knew some of the moves he was doing. He even taught me a few tricks! Mina would throw a fit!  
  
(It don't mean a thing all you got to do is sing...doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah,  
doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)  
  
By now the cord had moved out of the way to make room for us. This was so cliché but who was I to argue? More room for us. We used it to our advantage. I just let the music take me there.  
  
(It makes no difference  
If it's sweet or hot  
Just give that rhythm  
Everything you've got  
It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing  
doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah, doo-ah)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
We went I showed Catcher the best sites of New York. Sometimes he would point out things I hadn't even noticed before. Of course it was just by accident I'm sure. He said he hadn't lived here before he went into space. And you know what? I believe him.  
  
------------------------------------------------- (mina pov)  
  
I walked into the kitchen after awaking to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I padded into the kitchen wearing one of Andy's business shirts.  
  
"Mmm. That smells delicious!" I froze in my tracks when I saw what he was wearing. He was wearing an apron.  
  
ONLY an apron.  
  
I almost giggled at the site it made to see his white little butt poking out from under the bow wrapped around his waist. If only I had a camera. This moment was golden!  
  
It was just too good to be true. He obviously hadn't heard me so I snuck back into the room to get my purse. I know I still had some film in there from those incriminating pictures I got of Sere when she was drunk.  
  
I said she would pay. And she will.  
  
But I have to hurry before he realizes I'm awake. Aha! I always go digital for the dignity. I don't like the idea of someone ever getting to see these pictures. I can put them on my computer as soon as I get home.  
  
I scurry back to the kitchen to find Andrew with his back still to me. I snap a quick picture before he can turn around. He freezes like he's seen something. What is wrong with him? Shit! I forgot to turn the flash off! Stupid Mina! He must have seen the flash.  
  
He slowly turns around with a look of panic in his eyes. With a pan in one hand and his spatula in the other this picture is too good to pass up! (SNAP)  
  
I giggle and run away while he is still in shock. I quickly hid the camera and hid my purse for good measure. He would never find it. I laughed maniacally and padded back into the kitchen to find....  
  
Andrew in the same spot and pose as I had left him.  
  
I march past him and grab a piece of bacon before kissing him on the cheek. Life just got better.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
After Andrew got over his stupid spell we finally got a chance to talk.  
  
JUST talk.  
  
He told me about hobbies and what his job was like while I told him stories of when I was little and how love goddess management was started. We talked for what seemed like hours before I decided it was time for me to go. I gave Andy I good bye kiss and gathered my stuff.  
  
I never even made it out the door.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
There! I must get ready. I must admit it was hard putting this chapter into words. My mind kept wandering off but I finally got my ass back on track! Sorry if it's a little boring. Dating isn't my forte I guess. Btw digital cameras...probably not invented back then...but I don't care! lol. I know computer and aprons were. Don't own SM the song (it don't mean a thing) or digital cameras. (Tho I have one of my own...)  
  
Reviewers make MY world go round! Thanx!  
  
Forever Tranquility- here is ur chapter. I'm glad u like my story! Visit again!  
  
serena79- Thank you. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Rose aka don't even bother...- Yes OFF WITH THERE HEADS! WE WILL BUILD A SUPREME COLONY OF AMAZONIAN WOMEN WITH GOOD LOOKING MEN AS OUR SEX SLAVES! Lol. You make me seem sane and yet at the same time bring out the crazy in me..(shakes head). (eyes bug out) TWO DAYS!?! I admire ur stamina. Whatever your drinking or smoking...SAVE ME SOME! (giggle) come bak soon!  
  
Moongirl5657- yummy! Chocolate! I want some! I wish I was half as good as some of those ppl. Lol. I can dream! Tell ur friends I give my thanx. This story is my baby. (sniffle) they grow up soo fast! Luv ur review  
  
The Final Stillness of Saturn- ur back! Yes. Andy is a maniac. About the romances. I wish I could. Seeing as how I'm new to writing and its based around the movie. (ending will be different) I thought I should take it slow. Sometimes I forget mina/andy are a couple in the story. But they will make appearances once in a while. I don't want my story to be exactly like that movie after all! Thank you for asking. That was a good question! Thank you sensai! Visit again soon!  
  
Lady of Enchanment- (drool comes out of corner of mouth) wow....do you know ur lady of enchantment? Are you lost? I think you are. U and Staurn both gracing my story with a review is out of this world! Srry about the last chapter. With 2 birthdays in the family and a friends birthday all coming up I had to squeeze that chapter out in the nick of time. But! I updated! Thank u for the review! Come again soon!  
  
Next time on DWL: Mina reconsiders being down with love. A doctor makes an appearance. Sere meets a wannabe rockstar. Catcher is catching something unknown. Plans fail. Disaster occurs. The question still remains. Is Molly a real red-head? Stay right where you are for the next scandalous saga of...  
  
D.O.W.N W.I.T.H  
  
L.O.V.E  
  
Holla at ur girl! KaK 


	7. Who Loves Ya Baby?

You guys make my day! 44 reviews? Wow. I never thought I would even get this many! My mother's birthday is today! Happy birthday mom! God I hope she doesn't see this story. Any mention of sex and I'll be sent off to the next all girl's boarding school faster than I can blink. Anyway...on with da fic! Btw Sere is in a bad mood baAaAad language in store  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor moon? Rini would have a smaller role. lol. Long story....  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Down with Love  
  
Chapter 7 (my favorite number)  
  
Who Loves Ya Baby?  
  
------------------------------------------------- (Sere pov)  
  
It was laundry day again. I had learned a good lesson after throwing all those clothes around last night. Never do it AGAIN! Don't worry though. More than half of them were dirty. I was also in a bad mood. Mina had taken back her car after I had a little accident.  
  
I'm a very good driver. That old man shouldn't have been walking so close to the road.  
  
Sidewalk or not.  
  
Today had been a less than joy worthy day. I am a very sweet person. Polite, generous, and kind. I am a vision of perfection. (beep beep) "Watch where you're going lady!"  
  
"Shove it you bastard! Fuck you!" See? I think I handled that very well.  
  
Says who?  
  
Why those two old women whispering about me behind my back. I turned around to catch them staring. With my fiercest 'I'm having a bad day and you just made it worst' glare I stalked up to them. "Do you have a problem? The shows over! Get lost you old hags! Find some poor cats to torture!"  
  
"Listen here you little guttersnipe! You're lucky I don't kick your ass back to the sewer you came from! Now I want you to go home and think about what you've just done!" she said it all without her dentures falling out and cane waving ready to charge into battle at any moment. This lady was scary.  
  
"Y-Yes ma'am. Right away ma'am!  
  
Respect your elders my ass! They can take care of themselves just fine by the looks of it. They don't need my respect! Hmph! (respect ur elders or that can happen to you too!)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
By now you're wondering if something happened on my date. No, nothing happened. THAT'S the problem. No kiss. No hug. No NOTHING! Not even a damn handshake! Now miserable, I stalked through the streets cursing everything with a male anatomy. I must not have been looking very well because ran into something.  
  
And fell flat on my ass. That wasn't the bad part. The bad part was when all of my clothes spilled out of my laundry bag...to fall straight into last night's rain puddle...  
  
I'm never going outside again.  
  
I looked up to curse horrible, make a sailor proud words and saw...Amy AND Greg! Gasp! The scandal!  
  
"Amy, I'm so sorry it was just the water, and the man, that infuriating, devastating, obnoxiously good looking man, and his thick skull and a guy almost ran me over and an old lady threatened me with her cane for no good reason, and...I'm SO sorry Amy! Are you OK?" I had gathered up any incriminating evidence i.e. bras and thongs and all that other good stuff and was still picking up the rest of my wet clothes.  
  
When I was done I looked up to see her shaking. With her bangs covering her eyes I couldn't tell what she was feeling. Was she mad?  
  
I found out when she looked up to wipe the tears from her eyes...  
  
Only to let out the biggest snort I have ever heard.  
  
She was laughing. At me! Me of all people! Her friend! "It's okay, Sere, but (insert scary snort here) an old lady? You were afraid of HER? I pouted and looked like the whole world was my enemy. She apologized like a good friend and stuck her hand out to help me up. A saw something glitter on her left hand.  
  
I know it was rude but it was worth it. I grasped her hand a pulled it to my face. "Amy! When were you going to tell me you were engaged?" her diamond ring glittered in the sunlight. I looked around like it was a dirty little secret. She blushed and looked away trying and failing might I add, to hide her face.  
  
"I was going to tell you, Sere, really. But my hospital hours just got longer." She tried to pull her hand away to no avail. I was amazed. You would think I had never seen an engagement ring before. "Who's the groom to be, Amy?" By now she was doing the best impression of a tomato I had seen in years. I followed her hand all the way to...GREG? No way. I pushed Greg out of the way who had been silent till now.  
  
"Is he across the street getting something? I don't see him." I looked up and down the street till I felt a hand turn me around. Amy had put Greg right in my face. No! I couldn't be.  
  
"Greg, you lucky bastard, when were YOU planning to tell me?!" I was always the last to know. He scratched the back of his conniving head and shrugged his shoulders as if saying 'I don't know I'm just the groom'. "Eventually." He looked around and I could tell he was looking for an escape route after that comment. I stared him straight in the eye with a blank face. "Eventually." Eventually? EVENTUALLY?! I'd better be a freaking bridesmaid for a damn eventually.  
  
Amy had made up some excuse saying they were late for work. Was she fooled by the blond hair? I'm not dumb. (I love blondes! Blondes rock...brunettes do it better! Lol! Even I know the laundromat and the hospital were across town for each other. Hff!  
  
Marriage...  
  
-------------------------------------------------- (mina pov)  
  
Andrew snaked his arm around my waist giving me a good morning kiss. I wasn't paying attention but managed to kiss him back. He noticed the change in moods and looked at me questioningly. "What's wrong Mina?" I turned around to ignore him. I was supposed to be down with love.  
  
Wasn't I?  
  
If I was than what was this I was feeling? Lust? No. Believe it or not Andrew did a good job of drowning that. It had to be love. But I can't be in love. Love is just a distraction. I have better things to do than to worry about some school girl crush. That's all it was. A crush.  
  
I couldn't bear to see the hurt in his eyes as he padded out of the room. I made something in my chest squeeze to an unbearable level. I had to leave. Before things got any worse. Was I really ready to be down with love?  
  
---------------------------------------------------- (sere pov)  
  
I have finally made it to the cleaners. Three blocks, two angry drivers, four crying babies, and a million curse words later.  
  
Mr. Petrovsky was still ironing clothes. I could see Mrs. Petrovsky anywhere. I asked him where she was and he sneered back. "She went to get hairs done and went to malls to go shopping clothes." "then who is manning the register?" Chad's head popped out from under the desk just as the questioned was asked.  
  
"JESUS CHRI-Chad you almost gave me a heart attack!" I grabbed the area around my heart hoping to calm the beating a little. I passed my clothes over the counter for him take.  
  
"Sorry, Serena. I was just writing a love song for my precious raven-haired beauty." I had definitely come at the wrong time. Chad was busy chasing two things. One was his rock star dream that half the people in New York knew about and for that reason steered clear when he was here. The other was Raye. You remember her don't you? My savior with the glass of water and her alter ego the devil's advocate who took me shopping? Yeah, her.  
  
It was his plan to get her to marry him. That plan, since I have been here, has failed 236 times. He is a strong believer in if at first you don't succeed. It looked like he was trying again. Chad could not sing.  
  
At all.  
  
So serenading Raye was out of the question. "Would you like to hear it, Serena?" It's called The Fire in My Heart. Yeahhhhhhhh!"  
  
Oh no! Run! Save yourselves! It's too late for me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------ (dare pov)  
  
Last night with Serena was...  
  
Wonderful.  
  
I haven't had that much fun with a woman in years. There wasn't even sex involved. Strangely nothing happened. It didn't seem to bother her but it bugged the hell out of me. How does the old spinster do it? More importantly, how did I do it? The whole date sex was the farthest thing from my mind.  
  
Even Scarier. Why didn't I start anything? She could have been putty in my hands. Something was wrong. I shouldn't be thinking of her like this.  
  
Then why can't I get her out of my head?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if it's rushed.  
  
I'm sorry I forgot.  
  
Thank you to my best bud Kaggie-Chan7 for your help!  
  
LinaHoshi and Moongirl5657 are my betas! You guys roc! I'm sorry I couldn't get this story to you guys first. It had to be written before I forgot what I wanted to happen. I promise the next dysfunctional chapter is all yours to point out all my flaws lol! Thnx for agreeing to be my editors!  
  
Reviewers make MY world go round! Thanx  
  
Forever Tranquility- I liked writing about serena getting drunk. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hope you enjoy this one!  
  
Jyinxe- thank you I hope you lie all the chapters and come back again soon!  
  
starzstruck-1- don't you just love country accent darien? Thank you for the compliments! Come back soon! Enjoy the story!  
  
Kaggie-Chan7- Ello inu-chan! You are my at home beta. Lina8Hoshi and MoonGirl5657 are pros. You know we suck at English. Look who we had for a teacher! Albino Bat!  
  
BradyBunch4529- you'll have to wait to find out hee hee! Come bak soon!  
  
j.c- im glad you like it! Here is your update!  
  
EtrnalRhapsodi- Sure Andrew can make you breakfast. Would you like the apron? Btw I loved just a coincidence. It rocked! I thinks its on my favorites! Whatever your drinking make it extra for me! come again! Glad you enjoy the story. I never thought I would write something unique! I thought for sure someone had done it before!  
  
venusgoddes-Don't worry I'm trying to make the ending different. I'll handle it as it comes. I'm glad you enjoy my story!  
  
I hope I didn't miss anyone!  
  
Next time on DWL: Will Chad ever give up. Someone fiery has something to say about that. Mina has made a decision. Is it the right one? Serena gets a little closer. Amy prepares for her vows. Are there cold feet? People want to know...Why does Darien own such a hideous green jacket and purple pants! Can't he afford to give them up? Fashion Police! (I love Darien but I prefer him without clothes..urk! I mean THOSE clothes!) Stay right where you are for the next fashion challenged adventure of D-O-W-N W-I-T-H L-O- V-E!  
  
The extra couples in this story are brought to you by: The Final Stillness of Saturn! She made me consider broadening my horizons so to say. Do you guys like the couples or should I finish them? 


	8. Playing Hard to Get?

So i've read the first chapter and- meh it's alright. But i do have a problem with your story, you do realize that the title and plot of your story comes fro mthe movie "Down With Love", right?(whcih si a relly realyl good mvoei and i really really don't want to see it get ruined by your story.) you do realzie that your story is basicalyl a copy of the movie but with different dialogue and the characters are anime characters. Kind of lame really. You should get your own idea's for stories and not steal hollywood movies.   
  
Oh and by the way- the movie is either set in the 1920s or 1960s

(laughs hysterically) guys..look I got my first flame! All I could do was laugh at the reviewer. A-drop-of-Silver was it? It's okay because I said flames are accepted. It came with a warning against it though. Let me tell you something Silver. Most of the people reading this story have seen the movie. They come here thinking the story is based on the movie. And enjoy reading it because it IS like the movie! I have a feeling you flamed a 14 yr. old girl so you could get ur ass noticed! I've read your summary and you know what it says? IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! Take your own advice you dumbass and flame somebody else who will listen to your crap! How dare you criticize me? You can't even spell in your review! You know what? Forget it. Thank you for the dates but I have reviewers who like my story and I don't have to deal with BASTARDS like you! So FUCK OFF!

Thanks to all of you who review nicely and keep comments like those to yourself. I appreciate it! On with the fic! Srry for mistakes!

------------------------

Down with Love

Chapter 8

Playing Hard to Get?

------------------------ (Raye pov)

He's following me again. This is getting really disturbing. It's like everywhere I go he's there. I see him when I turn corners and when I leave my house in the morning. Mina says it's cute. I think it's scary. You can see where our opinions differ. It wasn't once or twice. No. It must have been the fourth time this week.

This has to stop! I need to find a place to end this. He was cute, but not that cute. Believe it or not stalking is a big turn-off. To top it all off I hadn't gotten any sleep. Last night I heard the most horrible screeching of my life. I could make out the words but the voice was almost inhuman. When I told Serena this morning I couldn't get her to stop laughing.

She knew something I didn't. After a few minuets of coaxing (and several milkshakes later) she told me the whole story. She started with running into the scary old woman and finished with having to listen through the whole 6 minuets of Chad's song over and over again.

Poor Sere.

---------------------------------------------

I saw an alleyway and the plan was made. Running with speed I thought unreachable I turned the corner. I whipped around the see Chad stop and look around. This was it. He needed to stop. Walking up behind him I tapped him on the shoulder. A look of shock crossed his face only to be replaced with a big smile.

"Raye, my love, what a surprise to run into here of all places!" Was he clinically insane? How could he just stand there and lie to my face like that? "Cut the crap, Chad. Why have you been following everywhere?" I raised a question brow. I wonder how he would get out of this one.

"Following? I just happened to be going the same way as you today! I doubt that can be called following." Going the same way? Who did he think I was? "Chad, you have been 'going the same way' as me for the past 2 months! How can you explain that?" he opened his mouth to say something but I wouldn't have any of it "Don't you dare lie to me again!"

"I have no idea wh-owowowowowow that hurts, Raye!" He wanted to do things the hard way. It took no time at all to get him in a painful stance. I didn't take self-defense classes 10 years for nothing. "Tell me the truth, Chad! Why are you following me all the time?" I added more pressure the longer it took him to answer. "I don't have time for ga-"

"I LOVE YOU!" I stopped whatever I was doing to listen to what he said. I must have looked like a fish at the moment. Gapping wasn't attractive. At the moment nothing else mattered but what he had said. "Wha-What?" I lifted him up and stared him straight in the eye. He blushed, or at least I think he did under all that hair. "I said I love you, Raye. Always have. Ever since you broke my nose for staring at your chest that day in the park." He still remembered that? I think that hit had given him temporary amnesia. He was out for days. It had to have been 7 years ago.

"I-I have to go!" This was too much. I backed slowly out of the alley and turned to run. "Wait!" he sounded so heartbroken I froze. "Have dinner with me. Nothing funny! Just…dinner. Please?" At that moment he looked so sincere I just couldn't turn him down. "Sure, But anything funny and I'm gone." Something deep inside told me he wouldn't try anything. This was Chad. We practically grew up together. High School, prom, homecoming, he was there for it all. He couldn't hurt me if he tried.

"Dinner it is."

----------------------------------------- (Amy pov)

3 weeks.

I have been planning this wedding for 3 weeks. It felt like I hadn't even made a dent in the invitations. The food was still being decided on. Everything was going wrong. I usually have such control over situations. As soon as this thing falls into my lap things go haywire. The fitting was in two weeks. Greg and I had decided together on bridesmaids, dresses and all that stuff together. I'm so glad he's helping.

"Amy, have you seen my other sock?" He was too cute. "Have you tried the SOCK drawer, Greg?" The indignant expression he made was priceless. "Of course I checked there, Ames. That was the first place I looked. Do you think I'm an idiot?" I had to cover me mouth to hide the giggle that was threatening to escape. "Of course not, dear." I gave him a peck on the cheek and went on the search for the missing sock.

---------------------------------

The sock did show up. Greg was frantically trying to get ready. He had to go confirm the hall we were renting for the wedding. "Amy! I can't my favorite ti-" I held the tie and watched him put it on his neck. The poor boy barely knew how to tie a tie! I had my work cut out for me. "I gotta get going, Ames." Shrugging on his business coat he pecked me on the cheek and walked to the door. I watched as he patted the pockets and a smile made its way onto my face.

"By the way, have you seen my-" I held out the car keys and jingled them in the air. "Forgetting something?" He smiled that goofy smile I fell in love with and was out the door.

God I loved him. But were we ready for marriage?

----------------------------------------- (Mina pov)

He was late. He was never this late. What if something had happened to him? What if he was in the hospital? What if-(sigh) Look at me. I've turned someone I don't even recognize. What had he done to me? I think telling him we need to talk was a good idea. I picked a restaurant and was waiting in a secluded corner.

I sighed in relief when I saw his blonde head poke around the corner. Part of me was afraid. Afraid he wouldn't show. He sat down after kissing me on the cheek. Those butterflies came back with a vengeance.

How could he do this to me with a single kiss? One kiss and I was ready to give him the whole world.

No more. It couldn't go on like this. I wouldn't let it.

"I missed you." I could see his eyes light up. It was going to take all of my strength to do this. "We need to talk." I fidgeted with the napkin in my hand looking down at my lap. His low chuckled brought my head snapping up. What was so funny?

"So you said on the phone." He leaned over to whisper in my ear. "You know you look sexy when you're nervous." He nipped at my ear causing me the freeze in place. Not now. I needed him to understand. This was going to fast. I wasn't ready.

"This has to stop." I held my breath in anticipation of what he would say. "Okay. I didn't know you were serious. I won't touch you again. Maybe when this is over?" he looked at me seductively. He didn't understand. I had a feeling he wouldn't.

"No! I mean THIS has to stop. Us. We have to stop. This is too fast for me. I can't do this anymore and you need to understand. I can't see you anymore!" The warmth on my cheeks was foreign but welcome. I saw the hurt in his eyes just as the flood gates opened.

I had to leave. I couldn't stand to see him hurt. I left the restaurant and didn't stop running. Not even to look back. There would be no looking back now. The warm air dried my tears as I ran.

I did the right thing. Going on would have been wrong. Yes, It was the right thing to do.

I hope.

------------------------------------------- (Sere pov)

"Catcher, it's beautiful. I can't believe you did this!" This was a surprise I would never forget. He had taken me all the way to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina! How did he pull it off? Every time I asked he would just say a friend owed him a favor. That was all I could get out of him.

I ran to the edge of the water and let the tide was over my feet. The air was filled with a million different smells. Saltwater, food, and barbeques were all around us. The wind blew wildly carrying colorful kites with them. The sun was warm on my skin. I felt it all the way to my toes.

"Do you know this is my fist time by the ocean?" I saw him come to stand by me. What was he thinking? At that moment I really wanted to know. His blue eyes sparkled with what could have been mischief. Before I could comprehend, he had lifted me into his arms and was running for the water.

"No, Catcher! Don't you dare! I f you drop me I'll-" (SPLASH). He dropped me! He was lucky the water was warm. I swam for his legs kicking in the water. Getting a cruel idea I grabbed his ankle and pulled him under.

He look of surprise he gave me will forever be locked in my mind. I gave him a big smile and gave him a quick peck on the lips before swimming to the surface. Swimming as fast as possible I landed on the sand and lie down while trying to catch my breath.

It would take a while for him to catch up after that. And when he came..

I would be ready.

------------------------------------------

Amazing.

I had never seen so many stars before. Living in New York now had it's disadvantages. All those lights mad it almost impossible to see all the stars you wanted to.

Of course I got to see them in Tennessee. See them here was different. Like something unique just made for me.

Special.

I turned to Catcher and could tell by his face he was in deep contemplation. I touched his arm and looked to see if he was okay. He must have understood the question in my eyes because he smiled.

"Amazing aren't they? I love stars. There's something mysterious about them." I saw him direct his gaze back to the stars. I never wanted to leave this beach or this moment ever again.

I looked up at the crescent moon and smiled. It was so beautiful.

"The moon is my passion. It has a dark and a light side t no one has ever really explored. There's so much we still don't know. To have a secret like that is intriguing. It's just so beautiful." I tilted my head back and basked in the glow of the moon.

I felt him turn to me. "Yes, it is beautiful." I smiled at sat up "You haven't even looked at it!" I joked with him about his admittance. A warm hand caressed my cheek and held it in place. A chilled crept up my spine, but I couldn't tell if it was from the wind or his motions.

He had gotten closer. I wasn't sure if he was moving or I was. All I could think of was the fell of his lips against mine. It was chaste and didn't last long at all. In fact, as soon as his lips brush me he broke all contact with me. My mind was still a little hazy. What went wrong? Did my breath stink? He was gay wasn't he? I always run into the gay ones who are borderline about their sexual preference.

I've turned another one onto men! Can't I do anything right? His voice interrupted my thoughts sounding a bit huskier than before.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that without your permission!" he sounded angry with himself. Permission? He had stopped because he wanted permission? If I had known all it took was permission to get him to kiss me I would have given him the go ahead a long time ago.

"We should stop. I don't want to do something we'll regret." Why did he have to be a gentleman? Somewhere along his speech I had edged closer.

"You're right." I came closer still not realizing what I was doing. "We should stop this…before….before we-" He closed the distance before I could get the rest out. I poured all my frustration, love, and want into that kiss. Every kiss he bombarded me with I returned to him tenfold.

 He laid me back in the sand without breaking the kiss. God I wanted him. I never wanted this kiss to end. The way things were working out. It never would.

I love the beach.

----------------------------------------------

Sorry if the end is rushed. I was about to go all into detail when I remembered it was rated pg-13 lol. Sorry! It was hard writing that part. Did you like it? I didn't know what I wanted to happen (reviewers give her skeptical glance) hee hee. You never catch me alive!!!!!

Reviewers make MY world go round (some do)

Thanx

Forever Tranquility- I'm glad you like Serena's anger. Enjoy the chapter!

starzstruck-1- 20 chapters? Lol I'll try. It might be a teen number! I'm enjoying writing all the couples. So it should end just yet! Thanx for the review!

sylverwind- thank you! I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing and come back soon!

Moongirl5657- no prob. I'm just glad you reviewed! I'm sorry about your computer. Eat lots of chocolate, tell ur friends I said Thanx, avoid pies and bitch about your computer whenever possible until it works again. Lol Down with love Down with men!

Bradybunch4529- you got me. I'm secretly in love wit Darien's clothes. We elope tomorrow. Lol. I'll send you a post card. With a naked Darien on the front Thanx to me.

The Final Stillness of Saturn- lol an old man! I would have loved to see that. Scary though isn't it. I was a car with my friend and her friend from church one day. When we stopped at the red light I looked up to see this truck driver looking at me. I told them and the looked to see if it was true. He waved at me winked before the light went green. I swear true story he followed us till we lost him on a turn into a bank parking lot! Lol. I'll never look at a truck the same way again….Serena was just a little shocked. She never really saw Greg and Amy apart of together much even thought they were her friends. Imaging one day bumping into ur friend to find out she's engaged and didn't tell you it was your other friend. I hope I answer your question even a lil bit! Thanx for reviewing!

EtrnalRhapsodi- lol. I'm wit you. I love curse word sere! I don't like her too innocent or too trashy. I wanted to make my own sere. Not the one I always used to see on TV! Onward I go! Luv the review.

6 pages guys! I'm getting better!

 Next time on DWL- The morning after effects of what happened in this chapter in the guy's pov! Question- how doest Serena get those perfect buns every time?

Down with Men! Down with Love!

Holla at ur girl

KaK


	9. Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus

(waves flags while fireworks go off behind her) HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!!!!!!!!!!!! (person comes up and whispers in her ear) What? (drops flags and fireworks stop) You mean I'm too late? It's the 5th?! Why didn't anybody tell me BEFORE I ordered the 50 foot American flag?!

---------------------------------

Down with Love

Chapter 9

Men are from Mars and women are from Venus

---------------------------------- (Darien pov)

Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!

What was I thinking? This was going all wrong. The plan was to seduce her and get my story put on the front page of the paper. Somehow she had gotten one up on me and had turned everything around. It was time for plan B.

Dinner and conquer. I invited her over to dinner at my place. I had it all worked out with Andy. My place was to bachelor for a simple country guy like Catcher. Andy promised to watch the place while I seduced Serena.

Plan B is in action.

----------------------------------

The doorbell rang signaling her arrival. I took my slow time answering the door. I needed to make her sweat.  I opened the door and paused to look her over. The greeting I had spent thinking about died on my lips.

She was beautiful.

Snap out of it, Darien! She's just like all the others. Just another notch on the headboard. The closer I get to getting her to love me, the closer I get to another notch and ending this Down with Love fiasco.

I took her jacket and invited her in.

"I'm sorry I'm late Catcher. I hope dinner isn't cold." She turned around and her eyes twinkled in amusement. What was she thinking? Just then I noticed her eyes stray to the big bowl of chocolate I had on the table.

That was just a coincidence. No more. No less.

She sat own and helped herself to a few. I got the dinner and set it on the table in the dining room. I saw her eyes stray to all the food and I could practically see her mouth watering. Food isn't the way to a man's heart. It's the way to a woman's. They automatically think of the prospects of never having to cook again.

Heh.

Serena sauntered over and sat down in the nearest chair. I smiled what I hoped to be a heart-melting smile. This always got 'em. She didn't even bat an eyelash. I was surprised to find myself to be disappointed. I almost wanted to be the one to put that smile on her face.

Must be something I ate.

"Well, Serena. Dinner is served."

----------------------------------------

Dinner was done. We had now migrated ourselves over to the couch. After an hour of conversation the awkward silence came back. It draped over us like a blanket. Serena cleared her throat and I let out an uncomfortable sigh. What a night.

Her hand summoned electricity when I felt it on my thigh. I think she felt it also. The look of astonishment in her eyes was proof enough. Her closeness could have been unintentional, but now I wonder. I let my gaze travel up to her face and into her clear blue eyes. Bad move. Note to self: Never look into her eyes!

The pull was magnetic as I closed my eyes and closed the distance between our lips. One chaste kiss and it was the beach all over again. I nipped her lip and heard her let out a mew of passion. I wasn't enough.

I needed more.

I nipped my way down to the first button. Her hands traced the hem of my shirt before moving underneath it. I felt her hands trying to memorize every dip, ridge, and muscle she could find. I let out a shudder. It felt like she was trying to memorize every part of me. I had the same idea.

I traced patterns along her bare skin while slowly inching my way up. I refused to break contact even for a second. I memorized every crevice of her mouth with my tongue. Nothing was left unexploreded. She returned the kiss whole-heartedly. Her hands were moving lower. I felt her hand fidget with the buckle before letting out a cry of victory. I felt her grab me and stifled the moan that threatened to escape.

I lifted my hand to her swell of her breast and- "Stop, Catcher!"

She pushed me off and fixed her clothes. I tried to clear my mind of the passion to hear what she was saying. She gave me a humorless smile and stood up. "I can't do this. I'm sorry Catcher! This isn't what I want. I hope you can understand." Her eyes pleaded with me. Who was I to say no? "Of course I understand. Will I see you again sometime?" The smile she gave me could have melted the arctic.

"How about next week?" she wrinkled her nose as if she was in deep contemplation. "Can't. I have a fitting for a bridesmaids dress. I'll call you when I know."

I watched her as she walked out the door. I rushed to the balcony looking for her. I didn't stop looking till her cab was gone. I cleaned up the dishes and put away the Champaign bottle. I took the bucket of ice and walked back onto the balcony. I looked up at the moon and got the chill of a lifetime.

When I poured the ice over my head.

----------------------------------------------

I'm sorry its so short! I have to go babysit. I will finish the other guys later and do reviewer responses. I didn't think this would be so hard or take this long to write, Do ya like it? I'm a beginner at citrus…..


	10. A Woman's Worth

(Picks cheerios out of hair and stuffs hand in pockets) ewww how did I get mashed peas in my pockets? Babysitting was…eventful lol. Hi guys! I'm sorry for leaving you with such a short chapter last time. Do you think the romance is goin to fast? Just let me know.

---------------------------

Down with Love

Chapter 10 (wow)

A Woman's Worth

--------------------------- (Greg pov)

Marriage.

The act of marrying, or the state of being married; legal union of a man and a woman for life, as husband and wife; wedlock; matrimony.

It and taken my 2 hours of arguing about the owner of the wedding and reception hall. I didn't know how I as going to tell Amy the price had been raised. All that yelling had done nothing bout give me a sore throat.

Sighing I went to grab a snack from the kitchen. "Ames I'm home, and I have bad news. It's about the wedding and reception hall. It looks like-" The odd silence was enough for me to know I was alone. When I went to opened the fridge I noticed the note on the door.

Greg,

Went to confirm food for wedding.

There are leftovers in the fridge. Good luck warming them up.

See ya later on.

Love,

Your bride-to-be.

I had to laugh at it. One thought about the wedding plans had me sobered up soon enough. Heh. It was funny how the words holy matrimony or commitment could bring some men down to their knees.

I just hoped I wasn't one of those men.

------------------------------ (Amy pov)

"You want to serve WHAT at my WEDDING?!" The look of disgust was going to be permanently on my face at this rate. "Cow tongue, pigs feet, chicken liver, goat bladder..." Why would she want this stuff? What WAS this woman?

"Do you eat this stuff?" I was frantic. It didn't help like I was looking around like someone was after me. What I wanted to say was, "I don't think this is the best selection for one of the most important days of my life."

What I said was, "Would you have this at YOUR wedding? Have you even had this food in your life? Do you even know how to prepare it? How are you any help if you don't answer me?" Grabbing the front of her shirt I shook her like a rag doll. What was I doing? This wedding is driving me crazy. How do people do it?

"I-I'm sorry. All this pressure is just starting to be too much. I didn't mean to yell at you."  Judging by the way her eyes were rolling into the back of her head she hadn't heard a word I had said. I had to get away. Just a walk. Somewhere.

Anywhere.

I just needed time to think

-------------------------------------- (Andy pov)

What happened? What did I do? Ever since that day at the restaurant things haven't been the same. She won't return any of my calls and refuses to see me. Why is she hiding from me?

That's it!

I have to see her. Whether she likes it or not.

-------------------------------------

The cab got me there in 10 minuets flat. That's an amazing feat for downtown New York. With a generous tip I closed the door of the cab.

I stormed past Molly not caring what she had to say. My only objective was to see Mina and talk some sense into her silly little head. 11-14-17! The door slid open to revealed a stunned Mina. "D-Don' worry I'll just catch another one." What other one? This was the only elevator this whole side of the damn building. If she had listened to me and put in more she wouldn't be in this situation.

For once I'm thankful she doesn't listen. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in with me. "Don't be silly. I'm sure two grown adults can share an elevator together." I could hear her fidgeted while shifting from foot to foot. Perfect. I pressed the button to stop the elevator. Now we were all alone. She wasn't going anywhere until we talked.

No interruptions.

-------------------------------

"Don't do this Andrew. I don't need this right now." Her. HER? "What about what I need Mina? You walked out after an outburst like that without even a decent explanation. You do something as big as this and can only think about YOU? What the fuck? What is happening with you Mina? Why won't you talk to me?

------------------------------ (mina pov)

I could feel the hurt in his eyes. It hurt so much! I had to stay strong. I couldn't be a down with love girl. I don't want just sex without love.

I want love. I want to be able to work all day and know at least I have someone to go home to. I want to have someone to talk to late into the night. I want what Andrew and I had shared. I want that stuff we shared.

I want him.

------------------------------------- (Andy pov)

She latched unto me and gave me a kiss that felt like the world was shaking. She pulled back while I tried to think coherent thoughts. Just as I leaned in to finish what I had started-

She was gone.

I opened my eyes to see the doors opening. It wasn't the world shaking. It was Mina pushing the button again. Was that what that kiss was for? Mina stepped out and stood outside the elevator with unshed tears in her eyes. At that moment I would have done anything for her. The last thing I saw before the door closed was her mouth moving to say 2 silent words. Then...

She was gone. I would dream about that moment forever.

I'm sorry…

---------------------------------- (dare pov)

How can she do that? How can she turn me on and then leave me hanging? LITERALLY! I would not be fooled again. Serena Stone was going to fall in love and dammit the next time it would work!

Her story was going to be worth millions!

--------------------------------------

Whew! That was hard. I'm really not a sad person so writing sad scenes was hard. Did you like it? It's a tad bit longer. I'm sorry. Babysitter took a lot out of me but I felt I owed you all a longer chapter. All I want to do is sleep. Thank god I got paid. Selena is an angel. Just not when u feed and bathe her. (I'm still wringing my hair out…) (yawn)

Reviewers make MY world go round!

Thanx. I mean it.  This story is about 63 reviews strong. (That doesn't mean u can slack off! jk jk) I never dreamed I would even get 10. u guys rule!

daisy31- thanx 4 reading. I hope u enjoyed this chappie! Come back again soon.

Forever Tranquility- (grin) I'm glad you liked it! Visit soon!

Moongirl5657- I'm so tired I can't even remember if I responded to this review or not. Lol. I'm glad the bitching and chocolate worked. Works for me too. Yes. A-drop-of-silver is a bitch/bastard. Tell ur friends I appreciate it and the situation is handled. Aka my response to his/her review that is posted on the beginning of the next chapter after their review. There was a warning of you made my muse cry aka Kaggie-Chan7 I would make you cry. Ur my inspiration. All my reviewers are! U all make me want to write. But secretly only a special few make me laugh…guess who

EtrnalRhapsodi- lol. I'm glad you like my lil sexual innuendo! Pity the rating was too low to go more into detail…see ya later

The Final Stillness of Saturn- Stalking runs in your family? Lmao..Dysfunction and nosiness runs in mine! Dare and Sere only went to SC. She was thinking about how she lives in NY now and barely sees the stars. Then she said she had seen the stars in TENN but seein them then was special to her. I tried to make that clear and almost confused myself. Do you get it. If not tell me. Sorry for confusion. Yea dare is in love..now if only he knew it. --;;; Yes mina will learn her lesson...after more chaos b/w dare, sere, mina, and Andy. Maybe I will consider that rating proposal lol

starzstruck-1- if ur sucking up I don't mind! Lol.. I want a big head… I'm hoping for teens in this story. 15-17 may b? I hope..

pamela- glad u love it. I love u 4 lovin it! Visit again soon

serena79- next chapter is here! Hope u like it

Bradybunch4529- Yes it was hard but I loved writing that chapter! The babysitting went well. Thanx for caring.

I'M SOOO SORRY IF I MISSED N E 1! I'LL GET YOU THE NEXT TIME IF I DID!

Next time on DWL: fittings, hitting, admitting, and…singing?

Down with Men! Down with Love!

Sorry for mistakes..so tired. 11:20 P.M and a whole day babysitting..i'll post this in the morn since my internet isn't working


	11. 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall

Hi guys! I'm on a library computer. My freakin computer has a virus. It was such great timing too.  Half of my chap. 11 was on there. (sob) But I will survive! I needed to write this or my head would burst. HERE IS A SITE THAT MOONGIRL5657 SHOWED ME! IT CONTAINS CHARACTER BIOS AND CLIPS OF THE MOVIE DOWN WITH LOVE! IT EVEN HAS SOME GAMES! if it doesn't show up and you would still like to see the site just email me. My address is on my bio!

Enjoy the fic!

--------------------------------------------------------

Down with Love

Chapter 11

99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall!

-------------------------------------------------------- (Amy pov)

Serena where are you? This fitting is important and you are no where in sight. I don't think Jean Claude can wait any longer.

"You!" I turn to the snap of fingers. Giving him a questioning look I point a finger at myself. "Yes, you! Ze one with ze blue hair! You are ze only bride I see!" I understood why he was angry but he didn't have to take it out on me. If he wasn't so good at what he did I would fire him.

It wasn't blue! I was just so black it glowed blue. You don't believe me? I am not lying! Fine! It was a bet and I lost. What?

Oh For- It was college! Hff.

My eyes glaze over as he yells at me. No need to hear him. It all sounds the same. 'You stupid Americans blah blah blah. Take over your country blah blah blah. The sudden sound of skidding and a crash shook me out of my thoughts.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Serena.

Better late then never.

------------------------------------------------ (sere pov)

So I was a little late. He didn't have to pop a vein or anything. Think of the trauma I went through. I had to argue with the taxi driver over the cab fare. He insisted it was $28.13! I was not going to pay him for his stop at the donut shop! This man was crazy.

Then he had the nerve to say since he OFFERED me one the stop was a part of the fare. I didn't eat it! I still have a whole bag of Catchers chocolate left after the little …incident.

To make a long story short the argument was settled. It was settled in a very professional way. We both acted like grown ups. To consenting adults who knew what they were doing.

I didn't even flinch when I punched him in the face. He did cry though. I don't know why. I didn't hurt me a bit.

------------------------------------------------- (sere)

"Ow! Watch where you put those needles Peppy La Pu!" Where did Amy get this guy? I'm a few minuets late and he starts using my as his human pincushion! "Are you done yet? I've been up here for hours! Mina's dress didn't take this long!" Ow! He poked me AGAIN! Who did this guy with the fake French accent think he was?

Oh yes. I knew it was fake.

"Zhere it is complete! Jean Claude can zurn any ugly duckling into a beautiful swan!" Ugly duckling? Ugly. Duckling? That was it! I bent down to whisper something only for his ears.

"Listen Jean Claude I know who you are! One more comment like that and I'll have you flipping burgers again. Got it, Jean Claude? Or should I say…John Clyde?" I could feel him stiffen when I said his real name.

Revenge was so sweet.

"Ahem. Now that ze adjustments have been made I will alter the dresses. Hurry up! I do not have all of ze day!" I scurried to my dressing room. Jean Claude had just been knocked down a few pegs.

And that made my day.

-----------------------------------------

"What do you guys want to do now?" I eyed the group and waited for an answer. Amy glance at the ground and kicked a rock. "Well... I was thinking of going home." Nonsense the night was young. I would not let Amy go home yet.

"No, Amy. I vote we go to the swing bar!" Raye did a little move to emphasize her point. "Not bad, Hino. I'm afraid Mina and I would wipe the floor with you!" I gave Mina a high five as we laughed together.

"Wanna bet?

------------------------------------

The club music was loud. I could feel the music practically flowing in my veins. "Well, Raye it looks like you need a partner!" I yelled over the music to get her attention. She smirked and I saw her grab someone's arm. Felling to grab Mina's I realized it wasn't there.

Oh shit.

"But Sere I do have a partner." She looked around with fake concern. "Oh ear It seems you don't have one!" My gaze travels up her partners arm to identify the face. Please no. Anyone but her. Tell me she didn't get to her first.

Mina.

Mina gave me an apologetic glance. "Sorry Sere. You know the rules. First come first serve." Raye dragged her onto the floor and they started dancing. Dammit! Now I needed a partner. Someone light who knew the moves. Small. Fast. Hopefully flexible.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Amy. Light Amy. Amy who lived to swing. Small, fast, and definitely flexible Amy. I'm so glad I got to know her. Amy was an achiever. Gymnastics, track, and swing lesson with some of the best.

My partner!

"Amy…" I put on my best puppy dog put and gestured to the dance floor. My pride, dignity, and title as swing queen were at stake here! "No Serena. I haven't danced in a long time. No matter what you do I won't go out there with you!"

---------------------------------

Amy was such a good friend. After pulling off possibly my best puppy dog pout of the century we were on the dance floor.

Amy still had it. We did all the tricks and then some! I could see the frown on Raye's face. We were the best dancers there and she knew it. I smiled at Amy and she smiled back. This was just what she needed. A little time to relax.

After lord know how many songs we all gave up and sat down with some drinks. The first drink I ordered was a sex on the beach. It automatically brought me back to that wonderful day on the beach.

4 sex on the beaches later I was gone.

---------------------------------------(mina pov)

This was a great idea. Swinging was the perfect thing to do after those tedious fittings. We all ordered drinks and sat down. I think we spoke about everything under the sun. I talked about Andrew. Raye talked about Chad stalking her. Serena and I had a good laugh at that one. Amy talked about her run in with the caterer.

Hours later we were all ready to go.

"Guys, where's Sere?" we all looked around for her. I heard chanting and pushed through the crowd to see what drunk was putting on a show tonight. The chanting of 'take it off' and other rude comments were heard. Guys and girls were cheering. Judging by the amount of guys I'd say it was a woman this time.

No.

I pushed my way through the crowd. There was Serena giving a broom the lap dance of a life time. She was stripped down to her bra and underwear. Bills were being thrown. They thought this was a show! She wrapped her legs around the broom and gave it a kiss.

She was piss drunk.

Again.

A guy yelled but I didn't pay attention to what he said. Sere heard it. By the looks of it she was obeying what he said. She reached behind to undo her bra strap. I took off my jacket and flung it on her just as the bra touched the floor.

"Aw. Come on lady it was just getting good! Or are you gonna join her?"  I gave him a glare that could freeze hell. Sitting Sere in a chair I turned toward him. I swung my hips a little more than usual. Clasping my hands around his neck I rubbed up against him. "You like that?" I saw him smile that sleazy smile of his. "I sure do." The man didn't even know it was coming.

I ushered Serena out leaving the man talking a few octaves higher.

-------------------------------------------------- (Raye pov)

"God she weighs a ton!" I hefted her up on my back a little more. No more donuts for Sere. I heard her grumble. "I heard that." By the time I turned my head to see her face she was passed out again. She was going to have one hell of a hangover.

The cab and dropped us off at her place. The elevators were conveniently out of order. Now I was stuck carrying the fat cow up the steps.

Mina beamed at me. It wasn't an encouraging smile. She was laughing at my misfortune. "Don't worry Raye! Only 12 more floors to go!" She skipped up a few more step so I couldn't kick her. I hated her right about now. I heard Sere mumble and gurgle something in her throat.

What the hell. She IS the only one close enough to talk to. "What was that Serena? I couldn't quite hear you." I laughed at my attempt to make conversation. The next few minuets were silent. All you could hear was Sere snoring behind me and the clicking of our heels.

"First I was afraid. I was petrified!" Mina and Amy turned to stare at me. "Raye what the hell is wrong with you!" Mina must have been staring but I couldn't tell. I was staring at Serena.

"It wasn't me you retard! It was Serena!" Mina snorted and I heard Amy let out a giggle at our antics. "Sure, Raye. Blame on the unconscious drunk. You can-" But she was interrupted.

"Kept thinking I could never live (snort) without you by my side. Mina's eyes could have popped out of her head. She ran down to be beside us. Serena was silent. "I have heard out sleep talking and sleepwalking but never sleep SINGING!" Her hand reached out and poked Serena in the side. She squirmed and giggled before she was out again.

"Make her do it again Raye!" I looks could kill Mina would have been dead years ago. "I can't make her do it! I don't know why she is doing it in the first place!" I shifted her body on my back to get better leverage. Mina started snapping her fingers to an unknown beat. "Great now Mina has Serenaitis!" she glared at me while I chuckled. "No you idiot! It's a beat. Start singing the song. I want to hear her again!" I gave a sigh of exasperation. Hadn't she seen enough? Did she have to drag her into this?

"Then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong-" Amy joined in with a grin. Now even she wanted to see it. And I grew strong and I learned how to get along!" Mina got up and clap her hands to the beat. Let's hope no one could hear us.

"And so you're back from outer space. I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face." Oh lord. She even had a jig to accompany it. We all sang the song together waiting for Serena to join in.

"I should have changed that stupid lock. I should have made you leave your key. If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me!" We all laughed. This had to be our dumbest moment of all. Singing in hopes Sere would take the bait. When silence was our only answer we started up the steps again. I felt Serena wiggle her butt and bob her head. What was wrong with her? I called to Mina and Amy. They ran down to see Serena wiggling on my back.

"Oh no not I, I will survive. For as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive. I've got all my life. I've got all my love to give. I'll survive. I will SURVIVE! Hey HEY!" We all laughed out loud at the spectacle of Serena dancing.

"Shut up out there!"

"Yeah! Happy hour is over."

"Karaoke night ended hours ago!"

"GO HOME!"

My mouth must have hit the floor to hear all those people! We all held our laughs in and took Sere to her room. She would never believe this.

------------------------------------------------- (Andy pov)

"I love her, Darien! Why won't she listen to what I say?" He sat with his coffee cup and took a sip. How could he be so calm when my life was about to end? Mina had left me standing on that elevator like a fool. "Relax. She wasn't worth it. She just wanted some sex a la carte and she got it. Just forget about the broad."

The bastard.

I could play his game. "Speaking of broads, how did your date with Serena go?" He slammed his cup down. All that did was make some of his coffee overflow and land on his hand. "Shit! Serena is not a broad…Serena is a spinster. Mina is a broad. Mina used you for sex. Once she got what she wanted she hit the road." He stood up and walked over to be in my face. "I bet you right now the bitch is screwing some guy over her desk in her office!"

I don't know what came over me. Before I knew it my fist had collided with Darien's face.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that!" Darien was looking at the blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. It serves him right. "Just because you can't get a dumb broad like Serena to sleep with you doesn't mean you can take it out on Mina!" His eyes hardened and I knew I had hit a sore spot.

"Get out." His blank face returned. I wasn't through with him yet. "What's wrong? The subject a little too much for you?" He sneered and I could see his control fading. I needed to get this out. "Have many dates have you been on with her? 19 dates in 2 weeks? If anything she's the slut around here." I narrowed my eyes. "After all, she wrote the book." He let out a enrage yell.

I knew I had gone too far.

--------------------------------------------------

We walked out of the office not saying a word to each other. My shirt my have been ripped. My eye may have been black. But my dignity and Mina's reputation were in tact. I held my hand over my ribs. Okay so maybe he had broken a rib or two. My split lip would heal and my forehead would stop bleeding eventually.

At least I had caused some damage.

His office had never looked worse.

-------------------------------------------------- ( dare pov)

That little prick.

My office was going to take weeks to clean up. He had even left a bruise on my cheek! Now that my favorite suit had no sleeves and my pants lag was ripped, it was time to leave early. I ignored the questioning looks that were sent my way.

If the thought I looked bad, they should see the other guy.

I let a dry laugh escape as I made my way to the garage. There goes a life-long friendship. All of it gone in one day. Over women.

Our women.

---------------------------------------------

Here you go. I'm sorry I had to mess Andy and Darien up a little. Ok. A lot. Now they are not friends. Andy admitted he loved mina. The girls go to do a Broadway musical. And Jean Claude pissed his pants. I hope you enjoyed it. srry for mistakes and typos.

Reviewers make MY world go round!

Thanx!

Forever Tranquility- lol. No offense I have no recent calendar in my room. Only the sm calendar for 2003! I'm glade u celebrate it twice! 2x the fireworks! I always chose chocolate over men. ALWAYAS! Lol.

venusgoddes- Glad you liked the chapter. Come again!

serena79- here is your next chappie!

pamela- I love writing Serena! I'm glad you like the story!

emmastarz- I loved the movie too! Thanx for liking my story!

Mrs. Duo Maxwell- Third time? Down with men! Even better! Me? a great writer? Rozefire is a great writer. I'm a average writer lol. Yes. Darien is a jerk. I try to tell him but he just won't listen!

Darien: she can't keep her hands off me! (Gets hit over head) KaK: shut up! You see what I mean!?

Chikara- Reading this story in one sitting is bad for your health. Just ask my little bald brother name Bart!

Darien: you don't have a bald little brother named Bart! KaK: not anymore…

PixiePam- ok I'm putting your real name. Yes a small chapter is better than no chapter. I just know sometimes even I get mad when my chapters are short. Lmao. Just me being mad when I don't have enough time or I have enough time but can't get the words on paper. Hff. Lol. Pamela is another reviewer. Srry if I confused you. Thank you for reading my story!

Lokileysmith- glad you like it. heres another chapter!

Bradybunch4529- yes my internet has been funky only to find I have a virus. Babysitting was fun. Tiring but fun. About Andy and mina. Andy had pressed the button that stops the elevator. He needed to talk about what happened that day in the restaurant. He didn't want to be interrupted. Mina didn't want to talk to him. It was hard enough walking away in the first place. She knew she needed to start the elevator and get out. She kissed him and pulled him toward the elevator buttons. When he thought he felt the world moving he thought it was how good the kiss was. He thought mina's kiss had rocked his world. Lol. What was really happening was mina had pressed the button and the elevator was moving again. When Andy noticed mina wasn't there anymore he open his eyes to see she was standing outside the elevator he thought he had stopped. He watched as the doors closed and mina walked out of his life. The last thing he saw before the doors closed was her mouthing she was sorry! Whew! Do you get it? srry. It was hard for me to write that scene. If I could act it out for you I would! Ur response was by far the longest I have ever written. Any more questions just ask.

animerocksjapanrocks- hope I spell this right! If your confused about the andy/mina part. Read my response to Bradybunch4529! Btw means by the way. I hope I cleared things up for u Rachel! Bradybunch4529's response should be right above this one! You would like the movie. Here is a site that summarizes it. it doesn't show up. Email me and I'll send it to u!

you guys are great! I hope u all are enjoying the story!


	12. Complications

I'm back guys. My computer is back too! The repair guy went slow just to piss me off. I tempted him to go faster with chocolate. That's why I'm back so soon! Lol! I'm posting a new story soon! Another sm! It's called Can't Stop the Music! I can't wait! There is another reason this took so long (points to big block looming over head) I got writers block (im sorry PisxiePam!) I didn't heed your warning.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Down with Love

Chapter 12

Complications

----------------------------------------------------------- (Raye pov)

I should have never agreed to a second date. I think he drugged me. That can be the only way he convinced me this time. I must still be in shock. The first was a pity date I know that much. I felt sorry for him. If the first date was pity then what was this? Guilt? The poor boy should be in therapy with all that I put him through.

A warm hand pulled me from my thoughts. Startled, I ripped my hand from his grasp. "Don't touch me!" I noticed his hurt gaze from a mile away. I wasn't going to take it back. I had too much pride to do that. Plus, I didn't think I was wrong. He shouldn't have touched me.

I was right.

----------------------------------------------------------- (Chad pov)

She hasn't looked at me all night. After all my hard work she finally agreed to go out with me again. Now I'm wondering if it was such a good idea. She looked like she was deep in thought. Her face may be blank but her eyes tell it all. I reached across the table to grab her hand.

Bad idea.

She pulled back like she had been burned. What was wrong? I thought she was enjoying herself. After her sudden outburst I decided not to touch her for the rest of the evening. "Are you ready to order, Raye?" She snapped her glare at me. I almost shriveled under the intensity of it. This was not good. "I'll just have water. I want to get this over as soon as possible." Her clipped tone said she meant business. The waiter came over when we were ready. I was determined to dazzle her. I'm not giving up this date. "We'll have your finest wine and two steaks." Raye's gaze never left the menu.

----------------------------------------------------------

Miserable.

She was miserable. This date was a disaster. My part of the date was watching her eat. I had to suppress a chuckle when the juice from her steak from her steak made its slow way down her chin. Here was my chance. I would just get up and dab the juice away. She would smile and forget all the bad things about this date. It was BRILLIANT! Nothing could go wrong.

Oh how wrong I was.

--------------------------------------------------

When I got up to dab the sauce many things happened simultaneously. It turns out the napkin that was tucked into my shirt was the table cloth. They all look the same dammit! As I reached over to dab the troublesome juice the cloth went with me.

I now know red wine is not always the way to go. I tipped over ruining her steak. I saw the cloth soak almost all of the drink up. Almost all of it. The rest spilled over the rest of the table right over the edge…

Onto Raye's beautiful cream dress.

She jumped up and screamed causing the whole restaurant to turn our way. I knew I was trouble. She had bragged about that dress since I picked her up from this date from hell. I thought she looked—wait! What was that smell. Smoke.

The candles.

I looked down to find part of my tie and the table burning. Shit! I picked up the real napkin and started to beat at the fire with it. Raye had run from table to table. Hopefully she was looking for something to put the fire out with. With the way this date had gone she was probably trying to find a ride home as soon as possible.

I didn't blame her.

She came back with a bucket in her hands. I was just about to put the rest of the fire on my tie out when I looked up at her. She was aiming for me! I waved my hands frantically trying to tell her it was okay. She must have thought it was a call for help. The next thing I knew she had emptied the contents of the bucket.

All over the front of my suit.

This was perfect. The perfect end to the perfect date. In the perfect restaurant. With a warm, COZY little fire. I spit out the freezing water and pushed the drenched bangs out of my eyes.

Just.

PERFECT!

------------------------------------------------------------------------ (sere pov)

Dear lord take me now.

My god. What had happened? The last thing I remember is swing dancing with Amy and the look on Raye's face when we showed her up. That was a wonderful moment. All I needed was some peace and quiet.

RING. RING. RING. RING. RING.

Why me?

"Hello? Who is this?" I had put the phone to my ear to see who was calling. Stupid phone. Stupid stupid drinks.

"SERENA STONE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU ALL DAY!"

Mina.

I should have known than to put the phone next to my ear. Now my headache had tripled. Aspirin. I needed aspirin now! Stupid Mina.

Stupid, stupid, STUPID Serena!

-------------------------------------------------------------------- (molly pov)

"Melvin! We are not going to go see the earthworm exhibit! What makes you think I want to see every type of earthworm there is?" Maybe I was overreacting.  All I know is this phone conversation was going anywhere. Truth be told his nasally voice was bothering me.

But he was nice to me. A little too nice. I didn't have the heart to tell him I had found someone else. We had just drifted apart these past few months. I think he knew it too. I didn't know what he would do if I ended it first. .It would break his heart.

His name was Maxwell Stanton, and he was the founder of Stanton Enterprises.

Tall, handsome, rich , kind. He was every thing I had ever wanted.  I had never seen anyone like him. I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. We would live in a reasonable house with lots of children and he would come home and tell me he loved me everyday.

As soon as he realized I was alive.

------------------------------------------------------------- (Andy pov)

Ow! Darien had a mean right hook. Hell, he had an even meaner left hook. The man was a lean, mean fighting machine.

Being the stupid bastard I am I took him on…

I know they said it hurt the next day but this was ridiculous! I felt like I would falls into little pieces of Andrew-oni at nay minuet. I just hope Darien was in as much pain as I was right now. I know that punch hurt. I gave me the biggest bruise I've had in a long time.

I hope he's in tears of pain.

---------------------------------------------------------- (Dare pov)

I think I might be crying. It had been 16 years since I had really cried before. This pain was unbearable. It seemed to be weighing down my whole body. The weight was on my shoulders. I needed some way to get rid of this burden.

"You can put it right there Mr. Shields."

Relief.

I dropped the desk that I was helping prop up with my back. That thing was a real pain. The tension was slowly inching its way up my neck.

Thanks to Andrew I had to have my whole office refurnished. From the desk to the expensive chairs. I should go to him and demand a raise. I was definitely overworked and underpaid. The man had it out for me. Ever since that ridiculous fight.

The bruise he had given me had been healing quite nicely. But the memory of the fight was still fresh in my mind. It seemed like it was only yesterday that it happened…because it WAS only yesterday that it had happened.

The time for revenge…was now!

-------------------------------------------------------- (Amy pov)

"A BACHELOR PARTY!?" Greg's face did a very nice impression of a cherry. I can't believe this. Greg of all people wanted a bachelor party? He still blushes when he catches me naked. I don't think he has enough blood in his body for a party at a strip joint.

Think of all those nosebleeds he would get. Hff. Think of all the WOMEN!

I trusted Greg with my heart and soul. I know he wouldn't cheat on me. He loved me. He either said it or expressed it in some way before the day was over.

It was those WOMEN I didn't trust. Those little floozies would have their dirty paws all over him! Who was I to argue? I know Mina and Raye were planning my bachelorette party. If Serena had any involvement there was sure to be some healthy…entertainment.

I focused on the conversation and pushed that little tidbit of information into the back of my mind. Now was not the time to think about that. "You don't...mind do ya Ames? Chad and Andrew have their minds set on this! I can't let them down. You know I love yo-" I put my finger to his lips.

This had gone on long enough. "Of course you can have your bachelor party!" I gave him what I hoped to be a reassuring smile. All I could think of was those little hoochies dancing around in skinny little outfits or nothing at all! I hope Greg packed lots of tissues! Now just to find out the day so I could work mine to fit the same schedule as his.

--------------------------------------------------------

Done! God that was a hard chappie to write! Writer's block is a bitch. I won't give up. I'll just try my best to get over it. That means I will be watching a lot of the old eps on recorded tapes! YAY! Sailor moon MARATHON! Here I COME!

Reviewers make the world go round!

Thanx!

emmastarz- I'm glad you like it! I love the movie! I wish I could watch it every weekend!

Chikara- Yes. Serenaitis is highly contagious. You need severe doses of chocolate to balance out the sere in you! I had to use I will survive! It was stuck in my head after typing the chapter up. I feel your pain. The clothing was ruined! O well! Here is your update! Come again soon!

Forever Tranquility- Darien won't take it out on Serena. At least maybe not in the way YOU think! (insert excessive amount of sexual innuendo here)

Bradybunch4549- I've been caught! I wanted Darien in ripped clothes! The shame! The nudity! The muscles! The..what were we talking about again? My computer is back!

Moongirl5657- don't worry if you can't review! I luv u anyway! And your friends! My comp had a virus. My poor baby! Now it's all better again! I had never been away from it that long before. Unless I go on vacation. But that doesn't happen to me very often…u gained 2 pounds?! Omg! Quick! Find the nearest man and take it all out on him! Beatin does a body good!

MirokuIsMyperv-KIWI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad you like my story! Yes it is a lot of words. You and I both know this is the longest thing I've ever written. Miss ya! Come again!

venusgoddess- yes guys fighting over girls is fun! Glad u liked it!

animerocksjapanrocks- I hope you liked the website! Your welcome for everything! Thank you for reviewing! Holes is a great book/movie! A fanfiction would be a good idea! Good luck!

Mrs. Duo Maxwell- thank you! Darien will be knocked off his high horse! I promise it!

Archangel Rhapsody- o sere will find out! When she does..heads will roll! Have fun wherever you go and be safe! Darien has fallin for sere! I can't wait for him to realize it!

AnonymousKitsune- Thank you! I can't believe this story got you into sailor moon fanfics! I'm so proud! You reviews are the reason I write! Im so glad you like it! come back soon!

PisxiePam- lol I should be thanking you! We both reeled in another Sailor moon lover to keep the faith alive! If you're a dork I'm a nerd! I should have heeded your warning cause now I'm suffering writer's block! I will work through it! much luck on your story! I did review! I don't think you will need much luck tho!

Allimba- I'm glad you loved it! I hope to see you again soon!

Next time on DWL: Party plans. Maxwell makes a scene and molly is just plain overwhelmed! Molly gets let down! Andrew recovers. Darien has something up his sleeve! But what! His arm?! Chad returns from the date from hell! Raye is pissed off..again! Stay tuned for the Virus protected installment of

Down With Love!

Holla at ur girl!

KaK


	13. Get this Party Started

I love you guys! Thank you for your funny words while I sit in writer's block hell! I'm glad you all love this story as much as I do! Enough mushy stuff! On with da fic!

Disclaimer: I'm disclaiming. Look at me disclaim! Don't own Pepper Ann phrase!

-----------------------------------------------------

Down with Love

Chapter 13

Get this Party Started

----------------------------------------------------- (Molly pov)

"LGM hold please. LGM hold please. No, I am not interested in penis enlargement pills. LGM hold please." When will it ever stop? Not only is my but numb but my throat hurt. I can't remember how many times I had to yell at Melvin for calling me at work. He knows the phone line is for work only!

I looked up at the sound of the door opening. Slapping on another fake smile I prepared myself for the worst. "Welcome to LG-." Whatever I was going to say died on my lips. In walked the man of my dreams. Six feet of male perfection. "M-M-Maxwell Stanton! What can I do for you? Would you like some coffee, tea perhaps? My number?" Did I say that? Judging by his chuckle that was exactly what was uttered.

My life is trash. Unrecyclible trash.

I noticed I had been staring for quite a long time. Maybe if I play it off he'll never notice. I put on my best 'I wasn't looking don't flatter yourself face'. He raised his eyebrow in question. How I loved those eyebrows. "See anything you like?" he raised his other one. He had caught me. Damn those eyebrows to hell! I should shave 'em off.

"I don't know what you're talking about. As I asked before is there anything you need, MR. Stanton?" I sniffed indignantly to tell him just how unaffected I was.

I don't think it worked very well.

He smiled that million (or was it billion?) dollar smile. He wasn't going to get to me. I could be as stubborn as a mule. Nothing he could say will make me give in. I was strong. I was brave. I was…hell I was horny!

"You intrigue me. How about dinner? I know you want to." How dare he just assume I wanted him? That little 'do you want my number?' moment was a thing of the past! This man was infuriating. I should give him a piece of my mind. "I'm sorry Mr. Stanton but I'm afraid you don't have a snowball's chance in hell. Good day to you!" To add insult to injury I turn my chair around to face away from him. Ha! Take that you smug son of a bitch! I bet he was mad now! I couldn't resist turning around to see the rage on his face.

He was smiling.

No. He wasn't smiling. He was positively beaming! Was the man mad? A frown came over my face. "Did I break you? Five minuets with me and I break you. Mina is going to kill me." What was going to do? I'd be out of a job. No one will hire me when they found out I broke Maxwell Stanton, multi-millionaire!

He let out a deep hardy laugh. Now he was laughing. Will the madness never cease?

"No you didn't break me!" he wiped the remains of tears from his eyes. "What I heard was, 'I'm sorry Mr. Stanton but I'm afraid you don't have a snowball's chance in hell. Good day to you!' What you really mean is?

How thought I was joking? He really was full of himself. I hope he was ready. I'm about to give the final deadly blow to his ego. "What I really mean is.." I am woman hear me roar!

"What time are you going to pick me up?"

-------------------------------------------------------------- (Raye pov)

My dress! My beautiful dress! Mr. Petrovsky said there was nothing he can do. $987 wasted! Maybe it wasn't all in vain. Seeing Chad thoroughly soaked mad my day.

Now we're even. My dress is ruined and so are his chances of another date.

Problem solved.

--------------------------------------------------------- (Andrew pov)

"Ow! Dammit Liz that hurts! Are you TRYING to kill me?" Sisters are a pain in the ass. This one had to have been adopted. There is no way a loving sibling would put me through so much pain.

"Shut up ya big crybaby! I'm not trying to kill ya. It looks like Darien did a pretty good job at that!"

If I could move more I would wipe that stupid smirk right off her face. "Now even my little sister is against me? What other lovely surprises lay in store? I can't even come home without being scolded or tortured! My own family loves Darien more than me!" The most I could do was pout with the least amount of pain possible.

"Don't be silly big brother! In order to have gone against you I would have had to be on your side in the first place! I can assure you I have never been on your side." She slapped more cream on before getting up to leave.

"Shit! You little bitch! You did that on purpose. Just wait till I tell mom!" I saw her stop just before she went out the door.

"What are you gonna do? Beat me up? Ha! Just wait to I tell mom you called me a bitch. She'll have your head when she finds out you cursed under her roof!"  I could hear her laugh as she made her way back to her room! "Don't be so sure of yourself Liz! I know where you sleep!" Dammit! Can't anything ever go right anymore?

-------------------------------------------------------------- (molly pov)

 Here we are. Central Park. Melvin said it was urgent. I may not love the guy anymore but I still cared. "Melvin! What was so important that I needed to be here so fast?" When was the last time Melvin had cut his hair? It was to his shoulders now.

I waited until he would turn around and face me. When he didn't acknowledge me I tapped his shoulder. "Melvin why are yo- OH MY GOD!" THAT was not Melvin. The resemblance was eerie.  Same glasses and hair. I know Melvin well enough to know he has never had breasts before. This girl was scary.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else. Excuse me." I went to leave picking up whatever dignity I had left. "Molly, wait!" Now that voice I knew! I turned around to see Melvin running up to join me and the female Melvin. "Molly I would like you to meet, Melina, my girlfriend. Girlfriend? What did he think he was pulling?

"Nice to meet you! I'm sorry about the mix-up before!" We shook hands and I had to keep from shuddering at the sound of her voice. She sounded just like him. Just more feminine. Where did Melvin find this girl? The cloning labs?

I turned to Melvin ready for an explanation. When had we broken up?

He scratched his head as he thought about what he was going to say. Melina just looked out of her element. I'll just ignore her!  "Molly. I think we should see other people. It's not you it's me!" Damn right it's him! He thinks earthworms are romantic! What female in their right minds wants to see earthworms on a date?

"I understand Melvin." I put a little tear for effect. "Molly please don't cry! I didn't mean to hurt you! We just seemed to get more and more distant everyday. I was going to tell you I was seeing someone else-really I was!" he sounded so guilty. I couldn't let him feel bad. Not after excepting a date from another man.

"It's okay Melvin. I hope you and Fe-Mel- ahem I mean Melina have a good time together." Fe-Mel put her arm around Melvin and led him away. What had I ever seen in the man? Just before they were out of ear-shot I heard Fe-Mel say something.

"Hurry Melvin! We're already 10 minuets late for the earthworm exhibit! What was with that girl? She was so weird!

Well.  I know watch as my first true love and his freaky science project girlfriend walk away into the sunset to catch the rest of the earthworm exhibit.

Ain't that a bitch…

------------------------------------------------ (Chad pov)

"Yes sir I will be paying for all of the damages to your restaurant. I'm sorry it got out of hand. It won't happen again. I'm banned? Yes sir. Good bye sir." What a day.

The manager had called the very next day demanding reparations.  I had to use every last penny to pay off the debt. Raye was beyond pissed. She had gotten a ride home from an elderly couple. When I had tried to speak to her the old lady hit me with her purse and the old man jabbed me with his cane.

I didn't even get a good-night kiss.

There go my chances of ever going on a date again. Much less going on a date with Raye. I open a letter addressed from Raye herself. Maybe it says she forgives me! Oh my darling Raye! I knew you couldn't stay mad! I open it and scanned the page.

Dear Chad,

I hope you're happy! Not only was the date a complete disaster but my favorite dress is ruined. I never want to talk to you again. I know you know my number. I strongly advise you forget it. A bill is attached for the cost of my dress. I want every penny.

Your worst nightmare,

Ms. Hino

I was in deep shit.

---------------------------------------------------- (dare pov)

It was all set. As soon as I got the word from Liz, operation: 'Living Hell' would be in affect.

All I needed was a few more days to check all of my sources for the biggest revenge to ever hit New York. I was going all out on this one.

Andrew wouldn't even know what hit him.

------------------------------------------------------------- (greg pov)

"What do you mean you got me my own private lap dance! Amy is going to kill me Andrew! No big surprises! Keep this quiet!" I waited until he hung up first. What was I going to do? If Amy ever found out about all the stuff the guys were planning I would never hear the end of it!

I'll just have to make sure she doesn't for her own good! And my own hide.

--------------------------------------------------------- (amy pov)

3 weeks huh? 3 weeks from now exactly is when his bachelor party was. I almost barged in on the 'private' conversation at the mention of a lap dance.

Was Andrew trying to drive himself to an early grave? He must have had a power to easily annoy. I could tell by the look on Greg's face that this was not what he was expecting.  

I'm sure the guys were loving doing this to him They all loved the see Greg sweat. It was a favorite past-time of theirs.

Let's just hope it didn't come back to bite them in the ass.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

There! Writer's block will not get em down! I refuse to let it! I hope you enjoy another mistake ridden chapter. I think you all secretly like the typos. Lol.

Reviewers make the world go round!

Thanx!

Forever Tranquility- Spice Girl? Lol. That brings back some unwanted memories! I'm glad you liked that chapter. Sexual innuendos roc!

Chikara- OMG! Why didn't I recognize your name before? You're Chikara! LOOK EVERYONE! IT'S CHIKARA! You..You…You wrote Yumemiru! I love that story! I'm so happy to see you! More sere/dare is coming up soon. Here is your update! Rise brave warrior! (I've always wanted to say that!)

animerocksjapanrocks- You never need to ask me for a favor! What are friends for?! I would have mentioned it whether you wanted me to or not! I don't need anything in return. I just hope your fic does as well as I think it should!

Moongirl5657- yes I hate the repair guy. He thinks he's so smart! Just cause he can repair a computer! I'll remember your idea!

Bradybunch4529- glad ya liked it! I love revenge. It relaxes me! Lol!

PisxiePam- I love your advice. It's just what I need! What better to get me out of my funk than another haywire date between sere/dare! I'd love to be the nerd to your dork! Take me with you to art camp. I can fit un your suit case. Then we can all be dork nerd and geek! Spiderman2 rocked. At the very end where she said go get 'em tiger and gave him that kiss a guy down in front who had been talking through the whole movie gets up and goes 'YEAH" so me and my four fronts who had went to see the movie threw a hand full of popcorn at him. No one told him who did it. I think they were all sick of him!

Saturns Darkness- aw! I doesn't take much to write well. You're right to say you need a good idea! I have a feeling if you put ur heart to it you could write better than me! This update is dedicated to you. Keep trying! And yes Darien should suffer more!

Next on DWL: Revenge. Dates. Beers. Sexual innuendo. And humor. What more could you ask for? Next time on DOWN WITH LOVE!


	14. It's Just a Little Crush

I love you guys so much! I dedicate this chappie to PisxiePam! I've decided to hold out on dare's revenge. Nothing like a lil Sere on Dare action to get me out of my writer's funk! Oh! If you want a pic of sere's dress just tell me in your review or email me!

Disclaimer: I own hundreds of the taped episodes. I own one of the wands. I own a huge poster of Darien and Serena getting married. Hell, I even own two of the dolls. Yet I don't own sailor moon. No matter how much I beg they won't let a 14 yr old own Down with Love either!

-----------------------------------------------

Down with Love

Chapter 14

It's Just a Little Crush

----------------------------------------------- (Serena pov)

I'm not going to call him.

If I call him he's got one up on me. But he doesn't know that. I'm a patient person. All I have to do is wait for him to call me. Just sit here and stare at the phone. I'm sure it will ring. Ring dammit ring! My hand itches to pick up the phone. I snatch it back and walk into another room. I refuse to call him! I'm sure he'll call any minuet.

10 minuets later

I suck.

Not ten minuets later my ear is glued to the phone waiting for the man to pick up. When did I even dial his number? Why did I want to talk to him so bad? Why wasn't he answering? Maybe I should just hang- "Hello?" Nevermind. "Catcher? It's Serena. Well you see I called and I was wondering if you wanted to do something later—you don't have to answer right away! I'll understand if you say no—I mean..what? You'd love to? That's…that's great! 7:30 sound good? I'll see you then!

7:30.

That gives me two hours. Two hours and nothing to wear! This is an emergency! I put on a grave face. There was only one person you could call for an emergency of this severity. The love goddess herself.

Mina.

--------------------------------------------

"Mina, its Serena. We have a 2-37 on our hands. Yes. CODE: RED." I pulled the phone away from my ear to prevent becoming deaf. I'll tell you about him later. The mission starts at 7:30. How fast can you be (dingdong)" I grabbed the phone and went to answer the door. Who the hell was it? I opened the door a crack to be on the safe side.

Only to be knocked on my ass by a bubbly blonde. "here."

How did she do that?

"Sere I'm here! How could you not tell me you were seeing someone? What will your readers think? Where did you meet him? He doesn't hate you? Is he cute?" I just watched with fascination as she asked a million questions without ever sneaking a breath. I pointed to a very messy closet and let out an overwhelmed squeak. "Help!" Mina made a tutting sound and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'what would you do without me'.

And they're off!

-------------------------------------------------- (Dare pov)

She called me.

SHE called ME! She knows that calling me first means I've got one up on her. She's falling for me. I knew it was just a matter of time before she fell for my stunning charm and excellent wit! A voice inside my head corrected me. She was falling for Catcher. Plain, naïve, simple little Catcher. I laughed at the realization. I should have been happy but I wasn't. She was falling for my hick alter-ego. I wasn't jealous. How can you be jealous of yourself?

Than what was happening to me?

----------------------------------------------- (Sere pov)

"Yes, Mina I will tell you all about it! Thanks a lot but it's time for you to get out of my house! Next time use all of your fingers to wave at me! That's not very lady-like! Neither were those words!" I gave an exasperated sight before shutting the door.

"What am I going to do with her?"

I took one last look in the mirror to check how I looked. I was going for a simple look. The last time took me by surprise. This date I would have the upper hand.  I checked my hair to make sure my pony-tail was still up high. I just hope and pray that it didn't start to droop in the middle of our date. What a turn-off!

The bell signaled his arrival. I hope he's ready.

Cause I'm going in for the kill!

-------------------------------------------- (Darien pov)

My breath caught in my throat when I saw her open the door. How could she do that? How could she just show up and make me forget whatever I was going to say? No has been able to do that like this girl—no WOMAN can do. I held my arm out and escorted her out the door.

"Shall we?

I gave her another one of my charming smiles. I saw her let down her guard just a little. It may have been just a little, but that little can turn into a lot more if she lets it.

She'll be mine by the end of the night.

------------------------------------------ (Sere pov)

I looped my hand into his arm. He gave me a cute little smile. I had to relax a little. I saw his smile falter when I gave back a dazzling one of my  own.

"We shall!"

I could tell this was going to be another memorable date.  I snuggled closer to him and almost giggled when he stiffened up a little before relaxing again. I had caught him by surprise.

He'll be mine by the end of the night.

--------------------------------------

There you go you guys. A little sampler almost of what is to come in the next chapter! I hope you like! I recommend listening to I am by Hitomi at the beginning (inuyasha fans should kno) and Dearest by Ayumi Hamasaki near the end of this chappie if you would like to kno where to get a whole lot of anime midis like these let me kno!

Reviewers make the world go round!

Thanx!

Mrs. Duo Maxwell- I so glad you loved it! I hope to see you again!

Reviewer- I won't take your review as a flame. I just think you wanted to see more of the main characters. I have to agree even I thought they had gone missing for too long! I hope u like this chapter!

Bradybunch4529- Oh both andy and dare have it coming to them Andrew has to deal with dare/mina while dare has to deal with a scheming serena and andy! I had a date coming up! You were right on time! About your suggestion. You catch on fast. You almost hit the nail on the head about how this story is going to go. Close. But no cigar!

nitengale- how can I refuse a plead like that. I'm going as fast as I can! Lol! I'm glad you like it! why don't you just put me  on your author alert list? That's much more efficient that t hope that a girl with short term memory will remember to email you when I'm done with the chappie lol!

Moongirl5657- (throws confetti and balloons come falling from the ceiling) YOU'RE MY 1000TH REVIEW! YAYYYYYYYYYYYY! CONGRATULATIONS! I have 100 reviews! You roc! Yes I'm am bless with short writer's blocks. Don't give up on your stories! At least I enjoy reading them! Men are a waste period! Lol! Down with love!

Nest time on DWL: You all know what happens next! Whatever dare/sere can think of next!


	15. Innocent Seduction

Here it is! The chappie you all have wanted! My friend cursed me out last chapter when she saw my responses we're almost longer than the damn chapter! On wit da fic!

Disclaimer: Must I tell you what you already know? Don't own.

-----------------------------------------------------

Down with Love

Chapter 15

Innocent Seduction

----------------------------------------------------- (Dare pov)

I had a special night planned for her. I was running out of time. I needed that expose soon. I led Serena up the street to a building I had heard great things about. Let's hope it lives up to it's name.

----------------------------------------------------- (sere pov)

He led me into a glamorous parlor where a man took my coat. It was breathtaking. Soft classy music drifted in from the ballroom up ahead. I closed my eyes and let the music sweep me up. I open my eyes when Catcher had me on the dance floor.

"How did you know I love ballroom dancing?" He smiled a smile full of secrets before dipping me.

"I know a lot about you Serena." My breath caught in my throat. I looked at him incredibly. "What did you say?" He slowly lifted my back up and twirled my away before I spun back into his awaiting arms. "I said I know a lot about you. Is something wrong?" WE swayed to the music while I contemplated what I was going to say.

"It's weird but for a moment it sounded like your country accent was gone." I let out a little laugh to assure myself I was dreaming. Just caught up in the moment.

He tensed up almost immediately. I felt the muscles under his tux constrict and I heard his uneven breathing. He slowly relaxed as if nothing he happened. I stayed quiet and continued dancing. I let the music take over. There was no need for conversation.

I'm not so sure I wanted to talk to him right now anyway. Part of me was sure I would ask about his reaction to my statement.

I found my self fearing what his explanation would be.

------------------------------------------------- (dare pov)

Shit!

She almost discovered me. I have to be more careful. Of she had found out my whole cover would have been blown.

We walked down the street till we stopped at a nice little restaurant. Serena insisted we stop here. I had a feeling she would be hungry. The woman was small but could eat like no one else I had ever seen! I opened the door and the smell of food wafted to my nostrils. I heard my stomach grumble in agreement. This food smelled great.

We ordered a table for two and were taken to a corner table away from all the hustle and bustle. I allowed Serena to go first before sliding into the booth myself.

The waiter took our orders and was off.

----------------------------------------------- (sere pov)

It's about time the waiter took off.

I was thankful for the table to hide us a little better. I scooted closer to Catcher and snuggled close. "I loved the dancing! Thank you Catcher! He nodded slowly and tried to scoot away. I stopped him with a kiss to the cheek.

It didn't stop there.

I gave him a kiss to his nose. Making sure it barely brushed his skin. I moved around never kissing the same place twice. One eyelid. The other. I put one hand to his chest and let out a contented sigh. I knew it was wrong but God help me I didn't want to stop. I slowly made my descend. I gazed at his lips and paused.

I showed him a smile full of seductive promises. Slowly I lowered myself down. He licked his lips in anticipation. I felt his warm breath fan over my face. I closed my eyes and..

"Ahem! Your food is here!" the waiter gave us both a sly smirk before leaving the food on the table.

Moment ruined I moved out of his lap and back in front of my plate. He didn't say a word as we ate. He just kept his mouth closed. If anything that water had ruined my best chance at the seduction.

This night was far from over.

-----------------------------------------------

I went outside to bask in the fresh night air as Catcher finished paying the bill. I was taken by surprise to feel a pair of strong hands grab me from behind. I was turned around and pushed up against the wall. I tried to cry out only to feel a pair of lips on mine trying to keep me quiet.

The kiss was hard and bruising at first before it softened to a sweeter one. I stopped struggling when I realized who it was. He pulled away for air and fixed his appearance.

I thought I saw something in his eyes but by the time he had blinked it was gone.

"I think it's time I took you home." I knew I had failed. The seduction was a dud. I turned at started walking towards my apartment. He grabbed me from behind. I felt my back against his chest. Before he let me go he whispered in my ear.

"We'll finish this later."

------------------------------------------------

You like? I'm just a sucker for short chapters. I felt I would have been dragging it out. I think this was a good place to end!

Reviewer make the world go round

Thanx!

Forever Tranquility- here is your chapter. Hope you like it!

Allimba- I'm very glad u like it!

Chikara- yes Molly does not always have the best of luck. I love writing about fe-Mel! Good to see you up and about again. Revenge chappie might be next.

pamela- lol! Here is your next chappie!

BradyBunch4529- they are both a little too confident. I'm trying to fix that! can we ?

PisxiePam- I would LOVE to be pen pals! Secret identities roc! I hope you have lots of fun in NY I'm sure you'll love it! My friend has shown up like mina did. She lives right nest store! One day I called her and said I needed help with party decorations and asked her how fats she could be over. When I answered the door she was standing there in her party clothes (she was invited ) asking what I needed help with cordless phone still in hand. Darien I'm afraid is jealous of himself. I don't know how it happened. As I've said before this story writes itself. There have been plenty of times where I have had to lock the plot in the closet to get the story back on track. The plot threatens to get revenge as soon as this story is over. More action is coming. It's hard to write about dates. I don't have a whole lot of experience on that! I don't hate you! I hope you 2 both did well. I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner to wish the both of you luck!

animerocksjapanrocks- mina will be appearing very soon. May b next chapter. Here is some more sere for ya!

Mrs. Duo Maxwell- (cowers) who am I supposed to put sere with? Lol. She can't stay a spinster forever. There is a sick twist at the end though. I'm sure you'll like it!

nitengale- I'm glad your hooked! Thank you for the review! Come again!

peanit- I'm glad you think it's better than the movie! I hope to see ya soon!

starzstruck-1- Lol! I wouldn't mind if your whole review wasn't about the story. I love hearing about other people! I can be something random like my favorite color is blue! (that is my fav color!)

animerocksjapanrocks- thank you! I can't believe I have this many reviews for a story. Here's the infamous date. Andy and mina will be back. I think I'm going to hurry with the revenge so I can get more couple scenes in. I thought lizzie should help with the old sibling rivalry!

Binky- I'm glad you like it! and you think it's funny. Hope to see you again soon!

I did it again lol! My reviewer responses are long than the whole freaking chapter! Lmao!


	16. You Give Me Fever

Laptop KaK: Yes! The cat is almost out of the bag! Catcher/Darien is slipping up! (Note the kiss in the last chappie) more and more of the real dare is coming out! Will he be able to keep it together? Even I don't know about now...writer's block strikes again! A big Thanx to MoonGirl5657! I'm sure as soon as she reads this she will know exactly what I'm talking about.  
  
Disclaimer: Darien and the gang escaped last night. I looked everywhere for them only to find they are back with Naoko. Now I really don't own them. Down with love called. They were outraged to find someone attempting to rewrite such comic genius. I will be getting another call from them for a lawsuit. (Sigh) don't own any quotes from movie.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Down with Love  
  
Chapter 16  
  
You Give Me Fever  
  
---------------------------------------------------------- (sere pov)  
  
What a mess!  
  
Throwing my jacket onto the chair I sulked into the kitchen. I needed something Catcher proof. That man was driving me up the wall. One minute he was cold the next he was an inferno. I just wish he would make up his mind. Before my eggs dry up and die. I had told Mina all about it and her only prognosis was he was gay. I let out another original unlady-like snort.  
  
I refuse to believe that. Not after that kiss.  
  
I walked into my room to put on anything a little less formal than my pink dress. The night lights of this live-wire city seemed to glow their brightest now that my spirits were down. A warm smile made a way unto my face. This was a part of the city many dreamed of seeing. I reached my hand up....  
  
and pulled the drapes closed.  
  
I was not one of the many right now. Padding back into the kitchen I picked up the bowl full of fat-free chocolate. Why the sudden change? I had gained 3 pounds. 3 pounds of sex fat. Do you know it's almost a proven fact sex can help you not only burn calories but also lose weight? Well now you know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------- (flashback sere pov)  
  
What would it take to get to this man? After that kiss, OH that kiss, he had completely shut me out. He might not have thought I noticed but I did. His whole demeanor had changed. I watched as he unsuccessfully tried to walk as far away from me as possible.  
  
This was not going well at all.  
  
I cleared my throat to make my presence known. He cast me a glance before returning his eyes forward. Hff. Now THAT was a little rude. "Is there something wrong Catcher?" His confident steps faltered as I waited for an answer. "Nothing is wrong Serena." I scrunched up my nose not liking his tone. "You've been acting weird since..." I let the sentence hang in the air. I could tell he was touchy with the subject.  
  
Was it something I had done? No Sere the seduction was completely unintentional. I held my ground. This had gone on long enough! I would spend the rest of this date in unresolved conflict. "Catcher I think it's about time we had a talk." I wasn't going to take no for an answer and part of me knew he knew that bit of information too.  
  
"What is there to take about? Nothing happened..unless you wanted something to happen?" There was a strange glint in his eyes that made me take a step back. What was WRONG with the man? I acted flustered before delivering my answer. "I want to talk about us! I think it's time we got to know each other better." I fluttered my eyelashes to get my point across. I noticed the wind ruffle his bangs as the silence loomed on.  
  
The tension ran high as his eyebrows an further and further to his hair line. "Better you say. How much better do you want to know me Serena?" I backed up more to be able to look him fully in the eye. He had gotten my point. It was time to go in for the kill. I brushed up against him daring to be as close as possible. "Much better."  
  
He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist getting comfortable in this new position. He smiled a smile eerily identical to the one I had giving him in the restaurant. I had to hold in a gasp. No wonder the man always looked so innocent. If he used a smile like that all the time hundreds of men would be banging down his door right now. Like they weren't right now.  
  
He pressed himself against me and I struggled for control. I lowered my head, lips brushing in the barest of kisses. "All the way better." If that didn't get him I don't know what to do. He smiled another devilish grin before closing the distance between us. It was chaste but sweet. "As you wish Sere." I sighed prepared for anything.  
  
"I was born in Silver Crystal General Hospital....."  
  
I blink back unnecessary tears and held back a groan. Banging my head on his shoulder I listened while he told me his whole life story. I had been prepared for anything.  
  
Anything..but that.  
  
---------------------------------------------- (end flashback Raye pov)  
  
Grocery shopping was a pain in the ass. I wondered from isle to isle looking for the groceries that were currently missing from my kitchen. Lost in thought I stared at not shelf in particular. Snapping myself out of those thoughts I struggled to remember what I was so diligently searching for in this isle.  
  
My stomach growled as I scoured the shelves reminding me what I was looking for in the first place. This was not pleasant at all. I passed the front window looking at the stars in the sky. I hated shopping when the sun was out. I liked going an hour or two before closing. Most people where in here before that and finding a short line was murder.  
  
Turning down the last isle I stopped to examine the cereals. The only things left were the fruit section against this isle. I rolled my eyes as the shelf shook and a giggle came out of nowhere. I picked up a box of Rice Crispies Treats cereal be fore preparing to leave the isle.  
  
"Greg, stop and put that THING back!"  
  
I froze in my tracks at the sound of Amy's voice. Knowing it wasn't polite to listen in on other people's conversations and not giving a damn I crept closer to the shelf. "Aw c'mon, Ames. I don't know why you're so scared. No one is here to judge you." I heard her sigh and the rustling of clothes.  
  
"It's too risky Greg. Besides it's too big. It would never fit in this small thing. You know my limit. I'm not that loose." I gasped mortified that Greg would even suggest a thing. What the hell did they think they were doing?  
  
"Whatever happened to Miss Try Anything?" He mocked her and I could have sworn I heard Amy groan. "Is it supposed to be shaped like that though? It isn't even sanitary. What if I contract some kind of disease? I noticed the offended silence Greg offered.  
  
"You know its clean Amy. I can't believe you think it's weird shaped! Have you always felt this way? Forget it. Just squeeze it in..here." I was mortified at the grunting sound and the rustling of fabric I heard. I covered my mouth to stop from letting out a big gasp of surprise. He wouldn't force himself would he?  
  
"It's too big, Take it out! You couldn't even get it half-way in." I tried not to be horrified at the mocking tone Amy had. Knowing I had heard too much I scuttled as fast as my legs would carry me to the register.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- (Amy pov)  
  
"Greg did you hear something?" I readjusted everything Greg had messed up and peered cautiously over into the next isle. He just muttered about the unfairness of it all and pouted. I gave him a smile I only used around him.  
  
"Oh don't be such a sourpuss. You know how I feel about bananas."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- (Mina pov)  
  
Miserable.  
  
I'm miserable and I'm not going to take it anymore. I need to get off my ass and stop feeling sorry for myself. Who wants to date a party pooper? Brushing off the crumbs from the cakes and ice cream I had eaten I got up to prepare a hot shower.  
  
Andrew was not going to get me down.  
  
It was over and I needed to move on! I'm sure he had. I let the hot water trail down my body making plans for the day. Amy's Bachelorette Bash was in a few days. I could go and shop for an outfit! I could even invite Sere! The two of us could scour the mall until all the guys and the clothes had been seen.  
  
We could do anything we want.  
  
We were DOWN WITH LOVE!  
  
So why was I the only one who felt so alone?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- (andy pov)  
  
This is ridiculous!  
  
Everytime I hear the faintest sound I jump. I expected any minute to have the surprise attack of the century happen to me. People started on the streets. It wasn't everyday they got to see a madman who hadn't been caught yet.  
  
I had my reasons.  
  
Watching my back became my number one priority. Nothing else mattered. Darien had not been to work for the past few days and I knew all systems were on overload looking for any sign of him. I left no source unsed and no rock unturned.  
  
I would be prepared when he struck. And oh what a lovely counter-attack I had.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Short so sue me! (Lawyers come out from under the bed) argh! I thought I left you all at home! You're EVERYWHERE! I'M NOT EVEN SAFE IN ny! No responses today. I'm on my way back home and after watching over my grandfather who has Alzheimer's its hard to get any sleep without worrying about where he is. All I want is some sleep. Plus I have another update coming up tom.! 


	17. Party Over Here! Part 1

OMG! I'm sorry you guys! I had this chapter all ready to roll in my head and totally forgot about it! Here is a personalized disclaimer for Anonymous (the bastard/bitch) saying I don't own the script for down with love seeing as how they hated the story enough to read every chapter before reviewing saying I ripped off the whole movie and everything is exactly the same! I have sinned! SO I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL ANONYMOUS! Ahem! (big smile) on with da fic!

Disclaimer: Hell I don't own it OKAY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Down with Love

Chapter 17

Party over Here! Part 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------- (Amy pov)

I looked at the gift sitting before me with tentative eyes. I knew it was rude but it was necessary. Any gift from Mina was to be handled with extreme care. I slowly opened the wrapping hanging on by the edge of my seat. Inch by cautious inch I unfolded the haphazard wrapping.

I could see her expression out of the corner of my eye. By the looks of it she was having trouble sitting still. Unprepared I stilled in my actions. Was this really safe? Surely I could just open her gift last. I'm sure she wouldn't mind.

"Amy, hurry up and open the damn thing!"

Nevermind.

I ripped open the package and held my breath as I removed the lid. The deep breath left my lungs in a whoosh.

"No."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Greg pov)

This was crazy! What the hell was I thinking when I said yes to this? I down yet another beer only to spit it all back out when yet another nearly naked girl went by. I ignored the cheers of my ever gentlemanly companions and excused myself.

I watched as Andrews eyes roomed every two seconds his eyes found another young woman to admire from afar. "Alright, but you'd better hurry Greg! You haven't seen anything yet!"

That was what scared me.

My nose couldn't take much more of this torture. I stumbled through the dark and neon lights trying to find any sign of a bathroom. Seeing a door I headed in that direction. Walking straight after a few beers was the hardest thing to accomplish. I ran into a few dancers giving a slurred apology.

I reached my destination with no time to spare. I waited patiently as a few men exited excitedly speaking of things that just flew over my head. Entering the dark room I scratched my head wondering why the bathroom was almost darker than the other room. Best to just let it go. I walked farther back shutting out the sounds of the other men in the vicinity. Knowing it was better not to know what was causing those sounds.

I stood there for what felt like hours going around in circles. Feeling another wave of nausea I decided it was time to go back. I tripped cursing the alcohol in my system. I awaited the fall that never came. Something broke my fall. Whatever it was I had fallen face first into it. I felt around grabbing hold to whatever it was and straightening myself up.

I should have just stayed where I was. I looking up revealed two brown eyes and the most seductive smirk I had ever seen. I now knew what the same cushion I was still holding onto was. I watched fascinated as her tongue jetted out to wet two full lips.

"You have to pay extra for that type of attention mister!" Knowing enough was enough I ran as fast as my legs could carry me bloody nose in full action.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Raye pov)

I could never look at her the same way again. I had confronted Amy with the grocery escapade. She had blushed ten shades of red before informing me of the truth. I was embarrassed beyond belief and we both agreed to never utter a word to anyone.

I looked around the room at all the familiar faces. Serena was grasping her present for Amy chatting incessantly about her mystery man. Molly was hanging on to her every word. Every other sentence she would interject giving her own little comments on her date with Maxwell and the ritual would begin again.

My gaze traveled over to Mina. Ever ecstatic. She wiggled every which way as Amy took her time delicately unwrapping the horrendous wrapping job. I giggled as I saw the look she kept giving the package compared to the look Mina was giving the package.

A gasp of surprise filled the room as the box was finally opened.  My groan was heard as I put my head in my hands.

She wouldn't.

Would she?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Mina pov)

Amy's eyes glazed over as she opened her present. I throw my hands around her shoulders to give her the biggest hug of the century. "SURPRISE! Do ya like it Amy? I knew it was be perfect for you! I grabbed it as soon as I saw it in the window. They're to wear on your honeymoon!" I beamed. Satisfaction coursed through me at the look on her face. She pulled out my gift and stared at it quizzically.

"But Mina…there are only a pair of heels in here." I nodded my head emphatically.

The looks I got around the room were priceless. Serena looked at me and her smirk mirrored mine. She agreed with my present. Molly looked a tad bit confused. She leaned over to whisper to Sere who whispered back and the look was gone. Raye's smile had been replaced with a frown as she rubbed her temples. I chuckled knowing that was not the same gift I told her I was considering. She may not know it but Amy and Greg would thank me for them later.

"Happy Honeymoon Ames!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Chad pov)

We were worried. Greg had gone off on his own almost 10 minutes ago and hadn't been seen since. Andrew had agreed to go find him but I knew that would lead to a dead end. Being the only sober one I bribed the bartender to watch Andy while I went to look for Greg.

I got sidetracked but I finally found him. He was huddled over a sink with his back to me. The water had been turned full blast and I tapped him on the shoulder to make my presence known. He snapped his head up and I tried my best not to laugh. He looked around frantically before finally relaxing. The two tissues stuffed up his nose only made the problem worse. The blood had seeped past the tissue in his nose and was now on part of the tissue on the outside of his nose.

He had gone deathly paled and was muttering about crazy strippers and how he would never trip again. Those laughs were surfacing again and I stifled them as best as I could.

I failed .

He looked at me desperately but I just led him back to the bar and took a incoherent Andrew with us back to my car.

This was going to be a long night!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(gasp) no sere or dare! Not to worry the next chap. Will have more of them I promise. This is my two parter (wow I've never had one of those)

Now for the part I know you all love…RESPONSES!

Archangel Rhapsody- glad you like it!

Allimba- yes seduction can make the world go round to! Her is a new chappie! See ya at part 2!

Forever Tranquility- steamy goodness! Ahh…sorry I almost made you fall off a cliffe! Here is your part 1 see ya at part2

BradyBunch4529- yes we will take him down a peg or two. And if we fail….there is always my other story! CSTM! I love making him mad in that story. I thought it would be nice to part in that part form the movie. Except they weren't dancing when it happened in the movie! Yes.. the louse has to show he real self from time to time! Your great grandfather? Thanx for understanding btw! Action packed Lol. Here is part 1 see ya at the next part!

starzstruck-1-  black and hot pink! Those colors always look good together. Those were almost my school colors if we had had our way! Lol. It was a close vote but other colors won! Navy blue and dark green ewie! May b I should email you sometime! I'm sure ppl don't like it when we babble like this! I'm sorry for the lack of action between our favorite dysfunctional couple. I am trying to finish the minor char. first so the rest of the story can be only about them with cameos from the other char. like the beginning of the story. U see?  Makes things easier. Here are your personalizations!  Give ya a shout sometime! See ya at part 2!

animerocksjapanrocks- yes and that part is coming sooner than you think. It comes a little after….well…I shouldn't spoil the surprise. I'll give you a hint on how to tell when it's coming! Look to the movie for guidance! Yes I speak a little Japanese nothing to be proud of but enough to make me happy for the moment. Konnichiw!a Ogenki desu ka? (sp?)  and stuff like that! This year I am taking a class in jap. I hope to go there some day but I have never been there. I hear it's beautiful! Have you been there? See ya on part 2!

Chikara- yes sere/dare/catcher what a threesome! Part 2 will be longer. My friend next door is coming over to poke me with a stick every time I try to stop. She won't let me stop until I have written at least 10 pages instead of my regular 4-6 pages! Kami help me! see ya next time

amazing-jax-  (hangs head) yes I know! But the shorter they are the more of them that come out! Think of it that way! I hope you will be here for my next chapter!

Moongirl5657- oh no! nonlowfat! I pity the person who left that there! Catch the traitor!

devilsheart- thanx

cerillion- I think you wouldn't have my chapters any other way..jp..jp..be paitent I will write a long chapter I promise!

emmastarz- I love seductive sere! Of course he will fall for it! She's SEDUCTIVE SERE DAMMIT! Lol!

xX Silver Cat Xx-  here is an update! (big hug( of course you don't sound annoying! You don't know how important the was to my sanity that you said something. I have automatic spell check on Microsoft word. If a little red line doesn't appear under my words telling my something is wrong I leave it alone. Everytime I spelled minutes it looked wrong but when I asked spell check it said it was okay. I DO know how to spell it but when a machine that is supposed to know Japanese Spanish Chinese and all those other languages doesn't give me a suggestion of more than one word it makes me look dumb! Lol! No harm done at all.

Neonlights- it's good to know someone likes a story like that. lol. I thought someone was going to attack me if I didn't put sere and dare together right away! Lol I do the review history too. Either that or author alert. They both let me know fast when a story was last updated. I take no offense

PisxiePam- I already answered you in full detail. Hmmm. So tell AnonymousKitsune I say hi! And take care of yourself!

andraia- I hope I spelled it rite! No prob glad you like the story!

Don't eat yellow snow- omg. You have one of the best names I have ever seen! Lol! You live in tenn?! Kool! I wish I had known you sooner. I could have had then stargaze in tenn with your help!

Urmi- thanx! Lol! Glad u like! Lots of love!

pamela- lol! Yes you have told me before. That doesn't mean I ever get tired of hearing it! lol

jesa22- here is an update I can't wait to see you at part 2! Which character is more like me?....Raye and Sere I would have to say! If I had to pick from my other story it would definitely have to be SERE! Unless…you're talking about the anime…then I really don't know! Tee hee! I DEMAND TO SEE YOU AGAIN! Best of luck!

Anonymous- Screw You! Stay away from my story since you seem to hate it so much you little prick! GOD!


	18. Party Over Here! Part 2

Ha! Here it is! The chapter I hope most of you will love! My neighbor is here early in the morning (god bless her lol) to poke me with a stick if god forbid I even dare to stop before she is satisfied! Meaning I may never stop (whimper) OMG! Should I change the rating for dares part? Umm... Blush) BIG SEXUAL INNUENDO ON DARE'S PART! TAKE SERIOUSLY FOR I DO NOT WANT TO SAY I TOLD YOU SO! MIGHT BE LIME! NOT SURE! BEAR WITH MY INEXPERIANCE! LMAO!

Disclaimer: Don't own sadly. No quotes no movie no characters nothing!

---------------------------------------------

Down with Love

Chapter 18

Party over Here! Part 2

-------------------------------------------- (Sere pov)

"Amy, open my gift next!" Uncontrollable giggles spilled forth as Amy held up her present beet red. I looked at her waiting for her to comment on the creativeness of my gift. Mina joined in on my excitement giving her tips and how-to along the way. When she didn't recover from her stupor I got worried.

I stood up and crossed the room to look her in the eye. I checked her forehead for temperature hoping she wasn't sick.

"What's wrong Amy? I know how much you love books and thought this a great addition to your…collection." The only recognition I got was a small squeak that seemed to come from the back of her throat.

After what seemed like forever she finally found her voice.

"But Serena…the Kama Sutra?"

-----------------------------------------------

I sat there and huffed. Amy had tried to nice and accepted the gift was much thanks. Mina made soothing sounds and gave me a pat on the back.

"Cheer up, Sere! I thought it was a great gift!"

I grumbled under my breath about the unfairness of it all and got back to the party.

Damn right it was a great gift!

That's what my book was all about. Down with love, not sex. I scuttled over at the mention of Raye's present being next. No matter how much I had begged and pleaded she would not tell me what she had gotten Amy.

Amy carefully peeled back the paper and her eyes lit up.

Of course she would get her something like that.

"Raye this is great! How did you know I wanted this more than anything?" We all knew she had been hinting at it for the past week.

Amy was so organized something like this would only be obsessive. Raye just looked at me with that same smug smirk and told Amy all about the special features and whatnot. Sniffing indignantly I turned away from the boring conversation. It wasn't that great.

Anyone could have gotten her a hand-pilot.

-------------------------------------------------

A knock at the door stopped the party. Amy looked confused, Raye looked worried, Molly looked lost, and Mina looked just plain giddy. Slowly Amy got up and made her way to the door. We sat quietly hearing a male voice was slightly confusing. I strained my ears to hear over Mina's squealing.

"I'm sorry Miss Anderson, but I'm afraid you're under arrest." We all shot up racing to the door. Seeing the built police man at the door we all exchanged worried glances. Giggles spilled forth from Mina and I knew where I could get the answers I wanted I scooted over to her.

"Arrest Mina?

---------------------------------------------

The police proceeded to cuff Amy and read her, her rights. Before he could make it to the door Raye slammed it shut in his face. She sneered letting the questions we wanted answers to flood out. "On what grounds?"

I watched horrified as he frisked Amy. Mina just kept that same smile glued to her face. Did she even know what was going on? Was anyone home?

My gaze settled back on Amy who looked more uncomfortable by the minute. The frisking had yet to stop and was taking longer than it usually should. I scrunched my nose wondering why something seemed wrong with this picture. He sure was making sure he didn't miss anything.

Pants, shirt, and sho-WHOA where the hell was he putting those hands?

Having enough I stomped over to the over-friendly police man determined to stop his hands-on approach of the law. Grabbing Amy I got as far away as possible. He stood up completely unperturbed and proceeded to …take his shirt off?

Mina clapped her hand emphatically and practically skipped over to the radio. Putting in a tape and turning the music up she turned around to watch this cop gone bad.

I was dazed.

Dazed and confused.

--------------------------------------------------

I turned fully prepared to yell at Mina when an unidentified flying object fell right on my head. Flailing around I scampered left and right attempting to dislodge the foreign article.

Mina being ever so nice decided to lend a helping hand. Quite effortlessly she pulled the offending object off my head never missing a beat. Thankful for my sight back again I helped poor Amy stand up.

I had totally forgotten I was holding her the whole time I ran. She looked a little bit frazzled but who wouldn't after being dragged on the floor by a screaming (but pretty) maniac?

She gave me a look that meant we would be having a little talk later.

I gulped and attempted to make a speedy exit Amy in tow. I froze staring at the cop before me. It seems the object that had obstructed my view was now identified.

Judging by the Speedo being the only thing left on him the object must have been his pants. I covered Amy's eyes and screamed to the heavens the pictures of his pelvis thrusting thoroughly engraved in my mind.

"MY VIRGIN EYES!"

Almost passing out and taking Amy with me I fell to the floor.

All of the pieces were coming together. (Forgive me I'm a little slow)

The reason Mina had been so giddy from the start and when she had no problem with this man arresting her. Dumbfounded I looked to Raye for guidance.

I found her stuffing one dollar bills down his speedo while molly took the rear enjoying every minute. Knowing better than to go against Raye at this moment I shrugged my shoulders and stood up.

Why try to beat 'em?

When you could sure as hell join 'em!

I fished through my purse for all the ones and fives I had leaving Amy to come to terms with her predicament

"Save some speedo for me ladies!"

---------------------------------------- (Chad pov)

This was hilarious.

Not only were Greg and Andrew incapable of coherent speech, but the sight they made was priceless!

I drove silently hoping I wouldn't wake them. Greg was slumped over Andy who had sometime during the drive fallen into his lap. Greg, ever innocent, still had his bloody tissues stuck up his nose.

Seeing as how breathing through the nose was out the only other route was his mouth. Aside from the drool that was coming out of Andrew's mouth and the nasty sounds coming from Greg's they mad a lovely couple. I chuckled and turned into my parking spot.

Turning of the engine I turned to the two sleeping beauties. My best bet was to take one at a time. I'll think about the sleeping arrangements later.

I hefted Andrew up before he could completely soak the front of Greg's pants. I looked at the stain nodding sadly. That was not going to dry anytime soon. Greg was not going to be a happy camper.

---------------------------------------

Step by step I made my way. I had never thought of it before but now I was glad I didn't live at the top of the building. Knowing better than to take the steps I worked my way over to the elevator.

I can't take too long.

Not only is my car unlocked but I have a very drunk very wet Greg sitting in the back. Andrew was getting heavier by the minute. I set him down and pressed the up button hoping it would hurry. Hearing that familiar ding I picked up the sack of potatoes waiting for the door to open.

I pressed the button to my floor and hummed along to the familiar music flowing through the speaker. Wasting no time I opened my door as fast as I could and threw Andy down on the couch not bothering to see if he was okay or to turn the lights on.

Now for Greg.

-------------------------------------

I ran hoping to get there a little faster. This wasn't the safest neighborhood and I knew that better than most. I heard laughing and knew to speed it up.

They were there.

Surrounding my car doing who knows what thinking I wasn't there. I waited for the right moment and showed myself. "Get out of here before I call the cops you little bastards!" Fist shaking all out rage consumed me. I chased them far enough until I knew they were gone.

My car was trashed but that wasn't what I was after. I looked inside and saw Greg sitting there.

"Oh Greg. I'm sorry man."

They had gotten him.

Everything he own was gone but a picture of Amy and his boxers. I knew this wasn't funny but I had to laugh at the unfairness of it all. Not only were his clothes gone but I was right about the drool.

It HAD seeped through his clothes and had gone straight for his boxers.

Those kids had done a terrifyingly good job of ruining things. They had drawn all over his body with some type of marker. With my luck it was permanent. Every bad word in the English, Spanish, Chinese, and Japanese dictionary had to be on his body. His face was no joke either.

They had done a number on him.

Silently I hefted him up locking the doors and trudging to the elevator.

What a party….

---------------------------------------- (mina pov)

What a party!

The stripper was long gone but the memory wasn't. We all sat exhausted by satisfied. "Know that we are all broke what do you want to do?" I got crazed looks from the whole lot. Molly snickered and Amy blushed before she said anything.

"Mina you seem to be the only one that is broke. We all knew to use sufficient funds for our male entertainment."

Crestfallen I knew when I had been beaten.

"Oh."

Serena could not hold in her mirth and the giggles came full on. Everyone joined in laughing at my expense. I sugar-coated my voice before smiling politely. "I'm glad to see everyone is having fun laughing at me!" The laughter didn't stop there.

Before I knew it a smile had crept onto my face at the looks of happiness everyone else had. Forgiving them for the moment I joined in laughing. And you know what?

It felt GOOD.

-----------------------------------

We cleaned up and change into clothes more comfortable for sleeping in. Serena had cracked a joke earlier about sleeping in the nude to which started a laughing fit between us to which I had never seen the likes of.

In order to stop our laughing a pillow had been thrown.

Knowing who it was I turned a steely glare Raye's way. When she denied all claims to throwing the pillow I got my revenge by crushing her with one.

Hearing the giggles I ceased suffocating Raye long enough to find the owner. Amy smiled before waving and erupting into another fit of giggles.

"Amy how could you? I thought you loved me!" Hearing Raye's muffled protests of 'I'm dying under here!' I raised the pillow and gave her a sheepish glance.

"You should never trust the quiet ones right Raye? Eh heh." She was out for blood. I cringed and fumbled to safety as she crept closer a sinister look in her eyes.

"Wait! Why are you looking at me like that? Put the pillow DOWN Raye! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

---------------------------------

Serena giggled pulling the rest of the feathers out of my hair. Amy and Molly stared at me consolingly but I knew they weren't sorry. They were on HER side!

Raye stared at me triumphantly looking every bit of the part of the cat who got the cream.

I sneered at my so called friends who had not come to my rescue when I needed them most.

"Traitors."

-----------------------------

No one could sooth my rage.

They all tried oh believe me they had.

They even tried to use chocolate! Can you believe it?

I could be cynical when I needed to be. They needed to know my wrath would come upon them with an iron fist! An iron fist DAMMIT! I was still finding feathers from my little..mishap with Raye. She was still smiling like the Cheshire cat! It must feel good to vent your anger like that.

I was feral.

Serena had tried to talk to me and had almost gotten her hand bitten off! They weren't going to get to me. They would never! I had no weaknesses! They could take that and shove it up their—

"Mina?"

I turned to see Serena ready to try again. She held out her hands and a delicious smell wafted to my nose.

Chocolate.

She didn't really think that would work when it didn't the second time did she? I huffed and turned away. She followed me obviously determined to get my forgiveness. I closed my eyes determined to shut her out. The smell was killing me. I willed myself a small glance at the small package in her hands.

Oh God.

Godiva.

----------------------------------------------------

I had forgiven them.

But not before getting them all back with some pranks of my own.

Sere was right about one thing. I contemplated it as I waited for the them all to feel the slugs at the bottom of their sleeping bags. 10 minutes passed before terror filled screams filled the air.

"MINA!"

I settled back into my bag for the best sleep I had gotten in months. Smiling to myself at what a genius I could be when I put my mind to it.

What was it I was thinking about again? Oh yes!

Payback is hell!

------------------------------------------------ (Dare pov)

Bored.

I am bored beyond belief.

My sources were giving me nothing on Serena Stone. It's as if she doesn't even exist. No family or friends know of her in Tennessee. This was quickly going nowhere.

The only thing I have to look forward to is Andrew's payback.

That pesky voice inside my head gave me one more thing to look forward to.

My expose.

I frowned spinning around in my brand new office chair. My office had been fully refurnished and now looked better than ever. Part of me was thanking that little prick for trashing my office in the first place.

I need to think about something else other than that stupid fight. Ever since that date it's been even harder to get her out of my head. Every little thing now reminded me of a familiar little blonde who was slowly falling in love…with Catcher Block.

Dammit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I slammed my hands down on my desk. What was wrong with me? Why was I feeling like this? Her clear blue eyes haunted my dreams at night growing darker with lust and want. Desire coursed through me. Losing my tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons of my shirt I tried to relax.

NO good.

I imagined her just as I had seen her that night in the restaurant. The look in her eyes said it all. She had wanted me. Badly. The scary thing was I had wanted her too.

Just as bad.

Her lips exploring places I wish she had that night came back to haunt me. The vision came up.

Limbs tangled two sweaty bodies in motion, her panting in my ear. Seeing her body writhe under mine begging for more. The moans and gasps of pleasure became real as the woman herself.

I could feel myself above her wanting, needing to be further inside as we joined in that ancient way. My name rolling off her lips not Catcher's as same exploded impressively and the feel of her in my arms as we lay together.

Feeling my pants become two sizes too small I knew it was time to get up and leave before things got worse. The air was stifling and I wanted out.

Feeling fresh air come over me out side I rushed to my car before anyone could see me in my current state. Driving as fast as I could without getting caught I sped home. All the cold showers in the world may not help what I was trying unsuccessfully in my pants.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

5 cold showers later nothing had changed. Now freezing I padded around looking for some decent clothes. I heard her everywhere, Calling my name or just feeling a simple caress.

The fantasy was creeping over into reality. I tried everything I could to block them out. Deciding the best thing to do was put my mind yet again on something else I turned on the TV.

"Famous author of Down with Love one of the most eligible bachelorettes--"

Sigh.

Would nothing ever go my way?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sleep was a good idea.

I crawled into bed loving the feel of silk sheets against bare skin. I closed my eyes hoping to finally get some peace from these visions. Know maybe they wouldn't bother me anymore. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

"Darien…I want you….

I woke with a startled and stared at the clock.

3:25 am.

I sighed and pulled my knees u to my chest looking for some form of comfort.

I may never get to sleep again.

------------------------------------------------------------ (two weeks later Amy pov)

I knew my heels were getting on everyone's nerves. Pacing in them was no real joy either. The clacking was even getting on MY nerves! He was late and I was worried. We had sent Andrew out and hour ago and he had come back with less than worthy results.

Normally I wouldn't have been so frantic. If he had chosen any other day it would have been fine for him to go missing. Any other day wouldn't have been important. This day was.

Our wedding day was!

-------------------------------------------------------

Serena had finally convinced me to stop wearing the heel down on my shoes. I looked at the clock anxious to know where the hell my fiancé was. The wedding ceremony would start in 10 minutes. It was his fault if the guests got restless. You would think his parents would know where he was but that was a dead end too.

Crap.

As the ten minutes slowly ticked by that old familiar song of ours played. Becoming Sweethearts Cannot Happen But. They girls went down the aisle first with the guys as their partners. After constant begging I had agreed to let Serena go first and be the flower girl. She just wouldn't let roses be!

That left Raye with Chad, Mina with Andrew and Molly unfortunately with her partner Maxwell. It had taken some pleading from her also to get him to be in my wedding.

The way these couples were looking at each other you would think they were the ones getting married. Andrew and Mina looked a little uncomfortable at first but who said I couldn't play matchmaker? They needed to stop being babies and make-up. Even I had to beg to get Raye to be Chad's partner down the aisle.

I know she likes him. They were just another couple that needing to grow up, get married, and have lots of babies that will call me Auntie Amy. I giggled some of the tension seeping away.

It all came back with a terrifying thud when the wedding march began. I composed myself and took my first step to becoming a bride.

Now if only I had a groom.

----------------------------------------------------

People stood and cameras flashed. None of that meant anything to me. I just prayed to whoever was listening that Greg Would run through those doors before I made it to the alter.

I was at the alter.

But he wasn't…

The crowd settled down waiting for the ceremony or the groom no one could tell. I just hope he hurried.

-------------------------------------------------

People were getting restless.

The girls stood tall and the guys mirrored them. I knew I could count on them to stay calm. I may have looked it but I was a raging sea of emotions. I looked around steadily.

People were getting tired of waiting I could tell.

But not me.

I would wait.

I could stand here all day if it meant I would get to see him eventually. I have waited all of my life for him and if I have to I will wait longer. I stood just as I had when I had entered. I wanted him to see me exactly as I had been when this whole wedding had begun. Some people would call it foolish to think like that.

I didn't.

I loved him so much it hurt. I knew he wouldn't let me down and that was all the encouragement I needed. So here I would stand. Waiting for him. His love, his eyes, his heart, his mind, the way he looked at me, or maybe just the smile he gave me after a hard day at work. For that I would wait forever.

Cause he was worth waiting for.

--------------------------------------------------

The priest had thought this had gone on long enough. An hour had passed and still no Greg. I shook my head and told him we would still right here till I saw him walk down thus aisle. I pleaded with him to understand that he wouldn't stand me up.

He nodded his understanding and raised his voice to give everyone an explanation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please excuse the absence of the groom. He will arrive shortly there were some…obstacles that needed to be handled. I let a sigh escape. Not the best excuse but it would do.

And so we waited.

Where are you Greg?

----------------------------------------------

I'm sorry! It's not ten pages! It's like 7! 3 pages off! i just wanted it out! i had nothing more to write without giving up where Greg is! I now have the biggest bruise on my back from the stick! I thought it would kill me to not end it there! It was longer! Admit it! Do ya guys like it! I need feed back! I will add the next chapter in the next 2 days! Be looking out! I'll do responses then! She won't stop poking me! Ow dammit!


	19. Misunderstanding? I think not!

(looks around sheepishly) Did I say two days? Heh heh. I MEANT twos days to like to like the 4th power. I'm so sorry this is a little (ok a lot) late! I got to see DWL like two days ago and I am recharged ppl! I needed a good excuse for Greg to have ALMOST (I would never do that to Amy guys) stand Amy up. I found one. You guys are all ready to like rip his head off! Amy is very proud of you traitors. Btw I'm trying a new way of writing so bear with me.

Disclaimer: Oh honestl- I DON'Y OWN IT!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Down With Love

Chapter 19

Late Fee

------------------------------------------------------------------

He was a dead man.

There was no other way to put it. He was divorced before he was even married. Greg huffed dejectedly as he ran to the church. How was ever going to explain this to Amy?

He doubted she would ever accept the old 'I overslept' excuse anyway. Dodging as many as people as possible he slowly (to his disappointment) made his way through the crowd.

This was getting him nowhere fast. Grimacing he changed course taking a short-cut through an alley. He pitied the fools trying to make it through that crowd. A voice in his head reminded him he had just been on of those fools.

It happened instantly.

With a sickening thud he landed. Greg stared lifelessly above him waiting for the throbbing in his head to cease

Hearing snickers his eyes darted around. "Look at what we have here, fellas". A shoe poked him in the side. "Fresh meat." The pair of black boots was the first thing that was seen.

It didn't end there. About 3 more pairs showed up to join the lone one. Greg sighed knowing this was not good. Not only was he late, but he was now as dirty as the low-lives around him. He struggled to get up closing his eyes to shut out the spots starting to form.

Pain.

That was the most prominent thing in Greg's mind right about now. He took another deep breath before preparing to face the creeps surrounding him. He could tell they weren't friendly. If the smell didn't warn you he was sure their looks did.

It looked as if serious was their only emotion. That was an understatement. He felt for the wall the coolness feeling fresh against his flushed skin.

"Well don't you look nice. Who dressed you today?" He fluttered his eyelashes in a poor attempt to look feminine. "Your mother?"

He was wrong. He had a sense of humor also. Greg just inched further and further away hoping to make a run for it. A hand to the shoulder stopped him instantly. By now the rest of the thug's friends had joined in with the joke enjoying their new plaything.

Greg tried to act brave and look him straight in the eye. Obviously intimidation wasn't his thing for they weren't fazed in the least. He interrupted them realizing what he had been doing before this lovely meeting. "Look I'm late for a wedding so if you could just let me ago we can all forget this ever happened."

The thugs just raised an eyebrow thoroughly amused. They reluctantly backed off before a frighteningly skinny thug added hid two cents.

The only thing Greg noticed was the twin caterpillars he had on his forehead. Thick…fuzzy… and constantly moving with every word he said. "If he's the groom he oughta have something good on him!" By now Greg was less than impressed about their tactics.

A quick glance at who seemed to be the leader of this gang was enough to know what was about to happen next. Greg just sat horrified his gaze switching from the frenzied eyebrows to the pack of rats closing in on him.

On the inside Greg was much calmer. In fact, Greg was down right smug. He knew that there was nothing of him of true value even if they didn't.

He suddenly relaxed, knowing that he had the upper hand. He didn't have anything they could want. Looking every part of the confident man he felt like Greg shoved his hands in his pockets….

only to feel a cool solid object against his palm. A rather terrified look crossed his features. He did have something of great value.

He quickly backed off. This bit of information was something they could know. They took charge looking like hungry wolves while Greg waved his hands in a placating gesture. "I'm sure we can work this out." Nothing he could say would help Greg now. He truly thought he didn't have anything of value on him.

Until he felt his wedding ring.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I almost stopped it here.

That would have sucked wouldn't it? (gets pocked) Ow!

On wit da fic!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Amy had been waiting. She had been patient. Others hadn't. Frenzied whispers tore through her heart. She wouldn't give up though.

A loud bang echoed of the walls and a feminine screech was heard.

Amy let out a gasp of surprise dropping the bouquet in her hands. Running as fast as her dress would let her she knelt down to assess the damage. The blood boiled in her veins at the sight. Amy stood up waving away the crowed to show she had everything handled. She couldn't lose her cool.

The lifeless body shifted as she hoisted him up onto her lap.

Greg…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Amy didn't know how long she sat there.

It could have been hours.

Greg's shallow breathing was the only thing that alerted Amy he was still alive. She had patched him up ignoring the protests of the guest complaining about the blood on her beautiful dress. "I'll be fine." Were the only words she had uttered since she had knelt beside him on the cold marble floor.

No one COULD say anything. Greg was bloody and his face was almost unrecognizable. Amy silently wept wondering when this had all happened. She clutched him desperately careful of the bruises his tattered tux revealed.

She was tired of all the stress. Maybe the wedding just wasn't meant to be. Amy loved Greg, she really did, but some things were just better left undone.

Amy blindly searched for Greg hand whilst crying her heart out. When grasped it she went silent again afraid of what she would say if she were to speak. Her heart clenched when she felt her hand being squeezed back just as fiercely.

Letting out a squeak of surprise Amy lifted her face to look at Greg fully.

He has opened his eyes as far as they would go. Amy knew that with a black eye that was difficult to do. It was enough for her. Already more tears were spilling out of her eyes on his less the perfect face. Greg managed to sit up a little to see Amy better.

"Did they get it? He croaked out and froze. His eyes misted over before anything else was said. "You…waited?"

Amy was amazed. What made him think she wouldn't wait for him? She dreaded what she was feeling. Part of her was mad that he would even insinuate that after all she had been through with him before the marriage. Dragging a frustrated hand through her hair she waited until she was calm again.

Amy had suffered but not as much as he had. She needed to remember that. Giving Greg a smile Amy only reserved for him she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I would wait for you forever."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I know pronounce you man and wife." He eyed the couple tenderly. "You may now kiss the bride."

Those long awaited words echoed through Amy's mind. Still in the same place as before she leaned down fully prepared to kiss him on the cheek. Greg, feeling great even though he looked terrible, maneuvered his head to the side to catch the kiss full on the lips.

The crowed let out a tremendous cheer as Greg was escorted to the hospital. Amy had told her friends to have fun. The reception was still on after all. She did not want to cancel after Greg had worked so hard to book it.

But she was going with her husband.

Amy's friends had completely understood and wished her the best of luck. No matter how bad it looked Amy was happy. It may not have been perfect…

But it was HER fairy tale ending.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Okay! Short but I promise I have a chapter I know all of you will adore especially Mrs. Duo Maxwell. I think she will like the next chapter the most tomorrow. I swear it will be out then!

Reviews still make the world go round! So PLEASE don't forget to review. It really doesn't mean a lot to me. Even it is just to say 'kool' or something to tell me you guys are still interested!

Lokileysmith- (giggle) (serious look) yes….the bachelor/bachelorette parties were fun. Yes Amy thinks all of her friends are crazy. He didn't have a stroke or a murder rap but will a bloody nose and a broke ego do?

Allimba- Thank You! I'm very glad you thought it was funny.

Tkiwi- Thanx! I have a fiend who's nickname is kiwi! Any relation? I hope to see you again!

starzstruck-1- I tried to email you! Either something is wrong with my computer (which I hope not) or something is wrong with your email address (again. which I hope not) it is depressing when there is no dare/sere/catcher action. But WHAM watch out its on next chapter! Bring protection! Yes we did get to vote on my skool colors. Only because the skool is brand new and my principal is so amazingly cool! You think your colors are bad. Hff. My elm skool colors were green & yellow! I'm not a huge fan of yellow myself! Much uv!

emmastarz- (looks back at chapters and gasps) you're RIGHT there was sere in the chapter! Just not her pov! Thank you for pointing that out! Now you know where greg is also! Ain't it great? I'm glad you love my work! Here is another chapter and tom. A new one on DWL!

Neonlights- I love your story Princess Plan! Thank you for reviewing. I'm sure it was hard work reading my senseless rambling in this long story! I think I'm getting better tho! Sorry for the wait!

animerocksjapanrocks- Same here. I'm not an expert at Nihongo ( just learned that one hee hee) just simple little Japanese sentences you know? (gasp) I wanna jap. Exchange student! Do you think Naoko will let me borrow Darien? I want to go to Japan too! My Aunt said as soon as I learn the language she would send me there herself! Keep searching for DWL! It can't be too far out of your reach! If you have HBO or Cinemax or a friend does they showed it on one of those channels a few days ago meaning the will most likely show it again! Be on the look-out! Ja ne!

PisxiePam- I answered you via email (giggle) I hope you got it! tell me if you didn't and I'll send it again k?

Lokileysmith I know I already answered you on another chapter but this is what I get for not writing responses! I get behind and respond to the same person twice! Now you know Greg didn't have a stroke! Worse he met up with undersexed thugs! Love is a many splendid thing! Love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love! (clears throat) sorry…too much Mulin Rouge! Thanx. Be prepared for dare to suffer!

devilsheart- thanx I hope you like this chapter. The next one will hopefully kick ass!

Forever Tranquility- (cowers under F.T's rage) does the whole late for his own wedding thing look better now? Jealousy does suck! Especially when it involves anime characters (inuyasha is a GREAT example) sorry this short lil chappie took so long! It was hard writing this part! 1 couple down 3 to go and those are really easy.

Bradybunch4529- yes poor amy. When you look at this chapter you say POOR GREG RIGHT? RIGHT? (giggle) glad you liked the stripper! Greg was less than thrilled to do the scene! I loved writing dare sexual tension. Even if I don't usually get sexual tension as graphic as his lol! I'm feeling much better. Thank you for caring! I hope to see you soon!

Urmi- Yes Amy's part was very sweet wasn't it? For some reason I really enjoyed writing about Amy's fierce loyalty. Sometimes I think the other characters don't get as much recognition as they should (giggle) I figure Amy to be fiercely loyal to the ones she loves (like sere) Mina's part was based on an episode of the nanny I had seen a long time ago. I'm glad it was just the spark to make you laugh! Was Greg's excuse good enough?

MoonGirl5657- Thank you! Great job with the repair men! (Claps hands) yay on your four pounds! I'm so proud tee hee! Godiva is truly my weakness. I thought I would make it mina's also! Revenge on the pie thrower!!!!!!!!!! Give him a piece of my mind! Driving my reviewers crazy! Hff. Cute men must be made our love slaves! Repair men must be punished! Well current pie thrower. I'm guessing you might have noticed the little mention of sere gaining weight. I thought you would like that part! Did ya? Hmmm now how to have her lose it.. Oh Darien……..

starzstruck1-1- I kno I already responded! Bear with me! now do you think everything is alright? The poor computer! I'm glad I'm ova here (smirk) I'm glad you loved the stripper! The stripper rox! Lol

The Final Stillness of Saturn- Do you ever get tired of typing your user name…cause I do. (ahem) I loved writing the grocery store scene! I'm glad you liked it! If you have heard of Maiden of the Moon give her all for the credit for the great idea! I got it from Mmm tastes like a lemon! Two men in suit do sound strangely appealing. Maybe because I automatically think what wuld happen when the suit were destroyed (shrugs) o well I guess I may neva kno…

animerocksjapanrocks- refer to Lokileysmith for explanation! You now know where greg is! Or was…

SeaGal- I do too but they're strangely addictive when I write! I'm sorry for the wait after such a horrible cliffe! Here is a make up chappie!

BeckyJoe3689- Ok! Here is your chapter don't hurt me! (cowers) lol! I'm glad you like it soo much! It makes me smile!

Neonlights- refer to Lokileysmith response as to double response! Okay! You found Waldo! (ahem) I mean we found Greg! Is this a good enough excuse?

Mrs. Duo Maxwell- the next chapter is for you girl! Down with everything you said! I'm glad we see eye to eye! You will definitely like dare next chappie!


	20. Betrayal

See? I told I would be back! Not the same day….I'm sure by now you all think all of my promises are crap. I'm going to work REALLY hard on this chappie ok? OK! If you noticed the change of my rating, don't worry. It's nothing serious. I just don't want what happened to poor Maiden of the Moon to happen to me because screwy thinks the story is misrated! SORRY MotM! SLIGHT LIME I GUESS!

Disclaimer: (sob) They took them away! I stole DWL and SM and they took them back! They just won't let me have them!

-----------------------------------------------

Down with Love

Chapter 20

Betrayal

----------------------------------------------

She didn't know what she was doing there. It all had a terrible feel to it. And she was alone. This had to be even more embarrassing than that little mishap in high school!

OK.

Maybe not THAT embarrassing.

Mina fidgeted as she thought about the consequences of her decision. Her eyes worked like clockwork moving around the restaurant in 5 minute intervals. She just needed to be cool. She tried to be positive, but that familiar sinking feeling remained.

Great.

She almost expected to be stood up remembering those horrible moments at Amy's wedding. It wouldn't surprise her. Wimpiness was something Mina found unbelievingly common in men. That and commitment. Nothing made her feel more insecure than seeing all the couples cuddling sickeningly in romantic corners.

Candlelit dinner and sensual music. She spited that more than anything.

Oh how she wanted to be JUST like them.

She vaguely wondered why she even bothered. He wasn't going to show. The menu lay open atop the glamorously decorated table. Trying to stay casual she glanced at the appetizers.

Her head spun and she closed the menu immediately.

Was she expected to be able to afford this? Who did they think they she was? Brittany Spears? She didn't have money to spend like this. She held her breath trying to remain calm when she was anything but. The picture of her washing dishes to pay off the bill remained dominant in her mind. Not her idea her fun.

Mina was jostled out of her thoughts by a voice she had come to love and hate.

"Having second thoughts?" He pulled out the chair across from her. She should have known he'd sneak up on her. Her gaze was focused mainly on his face ignoring old feelings. The only lingered on his lips for a moment. Now was the time to turn on the charm if she wanted to get this deal. If even if she REALLY didn't want to.

"Never."

------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence was hell.

Mina flexed her fingers trying to get the feeling in them after clenching them after that brief argument. All it had done was hurt more feelings and left more things unsettled than before. Andrew cleared his throat wanting to end this before it got worse. He was tired and sex depraved and she was being too stubborn for his tastes.

She noticed how tense he was and put the petty argument behind her. The mood needed to be lightened before someone died. She primly folded her hands in her lap looking every bit of perfection.

"How did you afford this little luxury?" He smiled enthusiastically ready to respond when she interrupted. "Did you kill some one or rob a bank?" a wolfish smile replaced her nonchalant one.

Sometimes she cracked herself up.

He fiddled with his napkin looking nervous before his head shot up to show the real him. Mina could see every tooth in his mouth before he let out a dry chuckle. She watched amazed as the chuckle progressed into full on hysterical laughter. She looked on distraught as he finally calmed.

She frowned wondering what was so damn funny. She knew it was a good joke but he didn't have to piss his pants about it.

He took a tremendous sip of water before continuing on what she guessed was going to be a big tirade.

"You are a piece of work, you know that?"

He shot her a teasing glance while she glared at him, hoping he would choke on his precious water. She didn't have the same opinions as he did obviously. While he took his time drinking his water she kept a steady glare praying for a miracle. She opened her mouth ready to tell him off. Andrew just held a finger to her lips and she hesitated with what she wanted to say.

"Let's just eat and talk business." He sat back ready to eat not looking fazed at all. Scathing thoughts ran through her mind all wanting to be let out. One was prominent.

Bastard.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of a never argument permeated through the air.

"If you were going to be such a jackass, why did you even bother setting this up?" The not-so-happy couple all but screamed at each other.

Andrew's hands clung to the table trying not to alarm anyone. Instead of acting like the grown ups they were, they had resulted to senseless name calling. He knew he would have a headache in the morning. His attention was redirected to Mina whose anger was steadily climbing.

"Oh, so I'm a jackass now? You're the bitch who has a stick stuck up her ass!" He turned before mumbling under his breath. "I don't even know what I was thinking." He wasn't quiet enough to elude Mina's hearing. She crossed her arms huffily to avoid from sudden death by strangulation.

"Enlighten me. What exactly WERE you thinking when you invited me to one of the most expensive restaurants in New York?" Mina gestured around the restaurant to make her point known.

He simply ignored her question opting to sit down before they were kicked out. Judging by her stance Mina was ready for those consequences. He stuffed his hands in his pockets suddenly feeling very exposed. Mina frowned at lack of response and stared at him oddly.

Impossible.

He was just simply impossible to deal with.

She threw her napkin across the table watching with satisfaction when it hit him in the face. She was too wrapped up in victory to notice he hadn't even flinched when she threw it. Instead of going closer she changes course opting to go while the getting was good. She stormed off in a huff.

"Call me when you grow up, Andrew!"

With fast reflexes he shot up taking the chance before she could leave shouting at her back.

"DAMMIT! Marry me, Mina!"

THAT stopped her in her tracks.

-----------------------------------------------------------

She was grouchy.

Grouchy and mind-numbingly BORED!

It figured after the wedding her whole schedule would clear up like that. So with nothing to do Serena would continue to grouch tired of the silence. She sat back on her big, almost too soft couch with her feet dangling over the armrest.

She was lonely.

She was in a big place like New York and she had the audacity to be lonely. Deciding to be spontaneous she got up to find something to do. It must have been hours she spent on that couch. She jerked at hearing her phone ring. "Hello?"

Well what a surprise. She gasped in shock before replying. "What time does the party start? What do you mean it's already started? MINA!" She grouched. "Fine. I'm on my way. I'd rather be fashionably late anyway!"

She scrunched up her nose. What do you wear to a beatnik type party? Feeling stupid she fished out the dress she had worn on her first date with Catcher. Black! She hadn't seen him in a while. Maybe he would be there. Now she was ready. She could just walk in there and chat up a few people. If Catcher was there she could pretend she wasn't expecting him and BAM!

Mrs. Catcher Block.

-------------------------------------------------------

Serena forcefully pushed her way through the crowd looking for a familiar blonde head.

"Sere!"

Target found. Once she had made it through she gave Mina a look that said "explain". Mina pretended not to see the look that was now boring into the back of her head. Serena smiled a sugary-sweet smile and put on her best sugar-coated smile. "Mina, dear, is there a reason why you are wearing an engagement ring? Did you cut it off of some poor widow's finger?" Mina blanched and a sanguine smile replaced her previous grimace.

"He proposed." Her hand continued to touch it as if making sure it was real. Serena, now feeling like the only spinster in the world, grabbed her shoulders and shook her out of her marital stupor.

"Who proposed? The boogey man?" Mina just nodded her head dreamily. "Do you say yes to every man with a little cracker-jack ring in his hand whose down on one knee? She snapped to attention after her little outburst. With a quick flick of her wrist she had slapped Serena upside her head.

"Not just anyone! Andrew…" Serena just snorted her now trademark snort before a quick come-back.

"What's the difference? I thought you said you were over him Miss High-and-Mighty!" That brought a silly smile to Mina's face. "Oh, Sere, you know how I hate dominant men! Andrew was no different. At first he demanded I marry him saying he wouldn't stop bothering me until I did." She gave herself a smug smirk.

"Feeling quite unsubmissive I punched him in the face and told him to go screw himself." A twinge of pride ran through Serena at Mina's words. Her little grasshopper had learned quite fast.

Serena raised her eyebrow wondering how a punch to the face had led to her wearing the damn ring anyway. "And?"

Mina held her hand up showing off her amethyst ring. "He chased after me and slipped the ring on my finger. I was less than impressed at his tactics before he described what our life could be like. He talked about him not having to work with a strong woman in the house which I strongly protested. We sat right there on 39th street and bickered over our whole lives like a game before I realized how much I wanted it to be more than a game."

Her eyes misted over with an unknown emotion. "Somehow before any of us had noticed the game had stopped and we were being serious."

Serena's face softened and she whished Mina the best of luck. Mina gave her a quick hug before excusing herself. "You can but her jacket in the bedroom. Just go to the end of the hall and turn. Have fun!' She gave Serena a wink before turning to leave.

----------------------------------------------------------

This was a waste of time.

Andrew had invited Darien there complaining that he needed sex fast. He seemed to think that lack of sex made Darien grouchy. Darien had the proceeded to punch him in his other eye saying he was. Not. Fucking. Grouchy. He had to be pried off by Mina who had entered just in time before she was a widow before she was even married.

Now he was at this party surrounded by a bunch of fucking beatniks. (No beatniks were harmed in the making of this chapter. I have nothing against beatniks I promise!)

Perfect.

He scanned the room in hopes of finding someone even close to decent. Running a frustrated hand through his hair he gave up. Every girl he looked at he compared to Serena. If they weren't shorter than Serena they were taller or too skinny. One was too blonde the other would be too brunette. It was official.

He was screwed.

Just then a rather enticing scent catches his interest. He looks down to find a pair of rich chocolate eyes staring seductively back up at him. Thick black hair surrounded a heart shaped face. She gave him that sly look that said everything. "Are you here alone?" She raised her eyebrow in question, but he had the feeling that she already knew the answer to that question. "For the moment. Do you need some company?"

The invitation was out. It was up to her to accept. She grinned looking extremely like the cat who had gotten more than just the cream. His expression mirrored hers as they made their way haphazardly to the bed room. If he remembered right it was at the end of the hall then you turn left.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bliss.

He had this much pleasure in 6months. That spinster was wearing him down.

His hands roamed her curves as she nibbled lightly on her ear. The sounds were music to his ears after only getting bits and pieces f them from another certain someone. That annoying little voice returned in Darien's head to remind him to focus on the woman beneath him not the one who was lord knows where probably eating chocolate. She panted in his eyes as he slowly caressed her breasts enjoying the feel of a woman underneath him somewhere besides his dreams.

He had not found out her name and right now could care less. She had to e one pf the only ones who had not read that ridiculous book and he was going to enjoy that. While one hand stayed fastened to her breast the other slid its way beneath her skirt finding sanctuary. She cried out in ecstasy as he help her reach climax after climax.

He wrestled with his belt frantic to be inside her. She tried to help still regaining her breath after his little ministrations.

Finally getting the belt off, he let out a grunt of triumph. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Stripping her naked he prepared for the moment he had longed for.

-------------------------------------------------------------

She wandered the hall before finally finding the door she was looking for. Not hear sounds over the loud music she grabbed the door knob and entered.

Boy was it dark in there.

She knew she had to turn on the light if she even wanted to find the bed. She got the shock of a lifetime to find a man and a woman already occupying the bed. She shook herself out of her thoughts when the woman's frantic hands tugged on his boxers. She called out causing Serena to blush. She watched as the woman whispered in his ear only hearing bits and pieces.

"Wait..gotta..catch!"

He responded with a moan of hi own. Serena's eyes opened wide at thinking she heard the name. "Catcher?"

He chuckled before arrogantly answering. "Say it again." She watched appalled at the act he was displaying neither of the two noticing she was there OR that the light was very much on. Darien froze his mind registering that voice through a lust filled haze.

Serena.

He looked to the door to find a very real, very shocked Serna standing in the doorway ready to leap. He stood in one fluid motion and pulled his pants back up. Looking guilty he tried to walk to her only to see her back away. He held up his hands to stop her from doing anything rash. Now what was going to do? He'd better hope his mouth got him outtta this one.

"It's not what you think!" Now that his hands were in the air there was nothing to hold his pants up. He felt the draft before he actually realized what had happened to his pants. Serena watched with awed eyes not believing the sight she saw before her. Eyes glassy with unshed tears she back out of the door and possibly out of his life.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He grabbed his pants and chased after her. As he ran out of the door he was pelted with freezing rain. This did nothing to help his mood. Why should he feel guilty? He was only losing a story. Something told him to go after her.

And go after her he would.

He found her desperately trying to hail a taxi. She was soaked to the bone after forgetting her jacket and her hair was plastered to her face, but right then she had never looked more beautiful to him. He grabbed her arm just as a taxi pulled up and jumped in with her giving the taxi the directions to his place. If anything now was the time to get his expose. He would lure her back to his place and end this mess before it got worse than it already was.

----------------------------------------------------------

She stayed silent all the way to the apartment. Serena was afraid of what she would say to this man if she let her true feelings show through. So she would remain silent.

He walked up to his apartment Serena trailing behind not wanting to be too close. She kept her head down and her mouth shut not even wanting to look him in the eye. Her bangs shaded her eyes and for one she was glad she had forgotten to get them trimmed.

He opened the door before going to turn the heater up. While turning the radio on he switched the recorder on ready to make her spill the dirt.

One way or another.

--------------------------------------------------------

He tried to embrace her only to be turned away. He knew this was going to be hard. Sighing he shoved the bothersome bangs out of his eyes.

"Serena, look at me."

That got him nowhere. All Serena did was turn away feeling more turned off then when she had entered the apartment. He continued on hoping she wouldn't ignore what he had to say.

She would never admit it but his southern drawl helped her relax. "It was an accident, Sere. I went in there to put my coat down and was dragged onto the bed. She ripped all my clothes off and pinned me down on the bed ready to have her way with me. I was raised never to hit a woman so I wrestled her back under me and tried to gain control. When you came in you distracted her long enough for me to get away. She could have raped me! I give you my thanks."

She had relaxed judging by the tenseness in her back being gone. It was a long silence before anything was said.

"Why were you there in the first place?" The question hit him like a ton of bricks. Why WOULD Catcher be there? Darien cleared his throat before coming up with a good enough answer. "You may not have seen everyone but a few of my astronaut buddies were there. They thought it would be fun to celebrate. I'm guessing on of them knew the host and hostess of the party. Do you believe me?"

Serena's shoulders shook and he grabbed a hold of her to face her towards him.

"I would NEVER lie to you Serena." She broke down in tears all other words becoming unintelligible. Darien held on a sly grin on his face as he went in for the kill. He held her close ready to say the biggest lie of his life.

"I love you Sere." He stopped her comment with a kiss.

She pulled away and stood up turning away still crying. "You do?" he knew he almost had her,

"I—I LOVED you too!" He smirked in triumph before the smirk faded.

"Loved?"

She turned around and the tears were gone. A look of determination was on her face and he had a bad feeling. She walked closer till they were standing chest to chest. Her eyes not moving from his she pressed a button on the radio. Not only turning of the music but the recorder too. But how did she know? She gave him a dry laugh at his confused gaze.

"Do you think I'm stupid Catcher—no, DARIEN?! I've known all along what you've been up to. You think I could live in New York for this long and not have seen a picture of the famous Darien Shields, star reporter?" He cringed at her tone not liking where this was going. She shook her head condescendingly.

"You don't even recognize me do you?" At his obvious silence she continued. She scoffed at his stupidity. "I used to be your secretary. You probably wouldn't recognize me without the brown hair and the glasses but its me. You ignored me and treated me like I wasn't fit to shine your shoes because of the way I looked. Poor little Serenity Moon. Too ugly to get anyone's attention." His look of confusion never left.

"You still don't get it? I'm sure you must have a private eye looking into my past. Didn't you ever wonder why there was nothing on me? No trace whatsoever? It's because I don't exist. Serena Stone isn't real. I must thank you though. Thanks to you I'm a millionaire who everyone looks up to. Well, at least the women do." His face got a surprised look to it and she snorted.

"Don't look so surprised. Would you have looked twice at me or even bothered to have bought a book form someone who looked like Serenity? Let's face it. The world is a popularity contest. Nothing more, nothing less. The prettiest women and the handsomest men rule the world. Now that I am pretty, I rule the world."

Darien too her little pause to ask a question. "You say you loved me?"

She grinned. "I have to admit you were a challenge Darien. I loved you from the very first time I saw your face...as Serenity. When you ignored me for prettier faces when I was right in front of you it broke my heart. I had vowed to get revenge. I left without saying a word and became someone new. Serena Stone." Her face got wistful.

"She had it all. The looks, the walk, the talk, and the attitude. She was back to make your life hell just like you made mine hell." Her grin turned soft. "Then you introduced Catcher into the game. Now there was a man. Everything I knew you secretly wanted to be. I have to admit when you acted like that I fell for you…HARD. When I figured out what you had in store for me I decided to turn the tables. Nothing like a second heart break to remind you where your loyalties lie."

Serena wrapped her arms around Darien's neck looking every bit the seductress he saw in the restaurant. She stood on her tiptoes lips barely brushing against his ear.

"But thanks to you I realized something." He took a deep breath the friction of them together feeling wonderful. "What is that?" Her fingers played with his hair massaging his scalp making him feel drunk from lust. She kissed his earlobe slowly sucking on it making him moan low in his throat.

"I don't need love….

And I don't need you."

His breath left him in a whoosh as she kneed him before storming out of the apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did ya like it? I NEED YOUR HELP GUYS! IT'S UP TO YOU TO VOTE ON THE OUTCOME OF THIS STORY. EITHER SERENA GOES ON WITH HER LIFE LEAVING HIM HIGH AND DRY MAKING THE NEXT CHAPTER THE LAST OR THEY MAKE UP LIKE ALL GOOD COUPLES DO AND HAVE HOT MONKEY SEX! AND THE STORY HAS ABOUT 2 CHAPPIES LEFT!. Monkey sex not included. Lol. Maybe. Vote in your review! I can't post the next chapter without it!

Tkiwi- thank you! I hope you liked this chapter too! Don't 4g3t 2 vote.

SeaGal- I'm glad it wasn't too bad off a cliffe. Lol you can see the ending sometimes? Now THAT'S what I call a chapter! Short and to the point! Plz don't 4get to vote.

starzstruck-1- ok I see it now. If you click the link you get the right email. But if you look at the one at the end of your profile its spelled with and 's' not 'z'. Yes I did get to chose them this time. But my choice didn't in! Navy blue and dark green did. What am I gonna wear that is navy blue and dark green? I'm glad you liked him getting mugged. Amy would let me kill him! Lol! She still has his soul! You should vote! It's the only vote that doesn't have an age limit!

Chikara- They should hold off on the wedding pics until wayyyyyyyyyy after the honeymoon! It's not like they won't still have their dresses. Lol!

The Final Stillness of Saturn- yes shame! Bad people! I like Amy sweet. Just like I like Raye a little bitchy. Ok a lot bitchy! (reads sentence again) wow..you're right! It does leave a lot to the imagination. Lol! O yea what's a wedding with out and injured person. I totally forgot about that little memory thing. I guess I need wit ha memory like mine! Don't 4get 2 vote.

sylverwind- thanx! Here is your update now how about a vote.

devilsheart- thanx! Now vote! Your vote really does count.

Forever Tranquility- thank you! I really feel bad for beating Greg up. it was either that or death would be the only good excuse as to why he is late (shrugs) I think he got the better end of the deal. Don't 4get 2 vote!

Allimba- I'm very Glad! Vote plz!

BradyBunch4529- poor Greg is right! I'm glad you think he has a good excuse besides cold feet! Thank you for asking! Everything is great! This chapter is late because my dad thought I was hogging the computer. And I have family visiting today! Form NY! I hope you take the time to vote!

Urmi- I'm glad you like the excuse and Amy waiting! Yes they still got married! I would never leave greg hanging like that after the torture I put him through. Lol. He was late trying to get through the crowd. Just think about having to run through a big crowd going the opposite direction as you with no car. Running who knows how far to get to a church and trying to avoid oncoming car traffic. It's like a mall full of high school and middle school girls when every story has a sale of 75% off and you need to get from the front of the mall to the back! That is why he was late in the first place! Get it? thanx and don't 4get to vote!

(sniff) you guys are great! I'll be sad this story go but I still have my other one which has barely begun! Yea!


	21. Dismissal

I'm ALLIVVVEEEE! looks around Long time no see! Props to Saturns Darkness for reading my mind on the outcome. Enjoy the chappie. TT

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. (careful I'm bitter to see this story go. Bewaaaarrree the sadness! O.o)

* * *

Down with Love 

Chapter 21

Dismissal

* * *

Another fun-filled day at the office.

Everyone should have been working hard. There was no time for fun and games. Christmas was just around the corner, and, god forbid, you should have to work at all on Christmas day. Meanwhile, stacks of paper still cluttered a certain blonde's desk. Chances were they would remain there until she saw it fit to move them.

Serena sat listlessly watching the snow coat the ground.

_Wonderful_.

It covered everything under a blanket of pristine white. She stood and crossed the room longing to feel the cold. How could something so simple be so wondrous? Her warm breath fanned out to make a cloud appear on the chilly window. She watched, partially interested, as it slowly faded away. A familiar memory appeared in her head before she firmly squashed it down realizing the similarity as, it too, slowly faded out of existence.

She needed the cold. It gave her peace. Pressing her forehead against the cool glass reminded her to stay grounded.

The sounds of the busy office drifted around her. Sounds that broke the serenity she had tried so hard to maintain. As she looked down on the busy city her thoughts of the white snow reformed.

Secretly, she admitted to being disgusted with the city sometimes. No matter how much snow came down to cover the dirt and grime, New York would find a way to bring it back to the surface.

Did no one see it?

The beauty and tranquility the snow brought? Could no one take a minute from their busy lives and stop to take a look at the snow? Her eyelids closed languidly as she shut the world out. The world that had forgotten.

Forgotten what it felt like to just breathe…

and _let go_.

* * *

It had been years since she had seen him. Heard his laugh or admired his smile. The man who had unknowingly stolen a heart.

_Serenity's heart_.

A shudder passed over her at the memory. Feelings came rushing back. Four years to be exact.

She had tried to win his heart only to realize one crushing reality. Coal black eyelashes fluttered on her rosy cheeks. She hadn't wanted it anymore. Nor had she needed it like she had thought she did. A small sigh escaped her lips. Her half-lidded gaze traveled unseeingly over the ground. She turned feeling a warm breeze over her neck. Who was it?

Nothing was her answer.

I didn't surprise her to see no one there. Slender hands ran over her forearms to get rid of the goose bumps that had formed. After what had happened nothing really surprised her anymore. Maybe that was the problem.

She still dreamed about the day when she left. That was one solace. She could dream all she wanted, but she would never feel.

That was nothing. **He** was nothing. _A fleeting kiss…_

_A faded memory…_

_Forgotten feelings.___

It had struck her. A blind man could have seen it. Her hands rose to the necklace at her throat. All of her questions were answered in a shocking reality.

She had forgotten what it felt like to _feel_.

* * *

With the help of a tissue everything was fixed. Serena didn't know when the tears had come. It was like that one realization had opened up years of tears. A mental slap was her reward. Blubbering would do her no good. Besides…she was overreacting.

No one wanted a crybaby to be leader of the most prominent company since LGM. Years of hard work had taught her that. Nothing was going to make her give that up. She bit her lip, something she had inherited over the years. Serena knew she was just being selfish. She needed to distract herself from old memories. Why live in the past when the present is so bright? The snowflakes continued to drift down unaware of the turmoil she was in.

Tears hadn't helped her to create Crescent Moon Management and they weren't helping her now.

A gentle knock at the door signaled company. Now suck it up. Wiping away any traces of tears she straightened up before her unexpected guest could see. A recognizable blonde made herself known as she walked past the open door. Her step faltered the brisk pace she donned before replacing it. Serena kept her composure hoping her eyes weren't red or puffy from her little episode.

"Is there something you need?" There was a slight rasp in her voice from her tears. Serena kept her mouth shut before she did anything else to make herself obvious. She held her breath hoping, for just once, Mina wouldn't be so observant.

Mina cocked an eyebrow but otherwise nothing more was said on the matter. The look was all that was needed. Her composure somewhat slipped as she tried to withhold a groan.

Mina knew.

And that was more disastrous than anything Serena would have thought of. Changing the subject was best. Mina shuffled her papers before presenting them to Serena. Serena gave her a questioning look before putting down the pile, careful not to mix it with the rest of her mess. One glance at the pile told Mina just who had not been working as of late. Her smile could have lit up a room.

"You have applicants coming today for an interview about the new secretary job open!" A brief look of confusion drifted over Sere's face before the dread set in. The only way out of this little memory lapse was shameless begging.

* * *

"Don't we have enough secretaries? Wasn't a new batch just put in last week? Why didn't I know about this? Please tell me I don't have to do this?" Begging was getting her nowhere. Not even the old fashioned puppy eyes. Mina rolled her eyes listening to the same speech that was used for the same problem last week.

She gave Serena's head a little flick. "How could you forget? I wrote it down on your schedule book and your life-size calendar for god sakes!"

Serena went to silence her before the rant went into overtime. The finger had been waved in her face one to many times. Her head bowed in shame. She knew when she was chastised. It was not long before those little devil horns formed above her pretty head. A shark-like grin engulfed her face.

"I get it! Now, don't you have your own business to check up on?" Serena watched highly entertained by the look upon her face. Cheeks puffed out eyes flaming. Again she bit her lip to stifle her uncontrollable giggles. Too bad it was only there for an instant.

"I left Molly in charge. Lord knows the woman needs something else to do than be ravished by that beast all day!" Her nose crinkled in mock distaste. Maxwell. Serena chuckled at the insult. Molly was not the best at keeping secrets. So, naturally, everyone knew about her love life. As an ongoing joke, whenever she was asked about the sex she always answered the same way. The vision of the perky red-head (gushing no less!) with her sparkling emerald eyes remained the same in her mind.

'It was so good we named it!'

After having a good laugh Mina went to check up on her husband. She did it every hour. And every hour he'd go missing. Serena thought they had turned it into the best game of hide-and-seek she had ever seen. A tad obsessive, but who was she to judge? She had dated a guy with a split personality.

* * *

Serena listened as another woman droned on about her less than adequate skills. Fingers drummed against her desk impatiently. Her eyes glazed over as she nodded continually only half listening every once in a while.

Would this torture never end?

As the interview ended she wanted to say the same thing she had done to the countless others before this woman.

'We'll call you.'

Somewhere along the lines her words had changed. "I'm sorry but you must be a black-belt in karate to qualify for this job." By the look on the woman's face Serena had cut her off without knowing it. It didn't matter. After the first 45 the rest seem like a big blur anyway. The woman was not to be deterred. Proudly holding out a piece of paper she nodded her head happily.

"It took three years, but I'm glad I took the course!" There, being held by two fingers was a certificate for passing tae-kwon-do with flying colors. Uncertain eyes trailed over it.

This lady had to be kidding.

Serena knew a new route had to be taken to get rid of this one. Wiping imaginary dust off her jacket she put on her best 'holier than thou routine'. "I'm afraid you must also have a doctorate, bachelors, and a college diploma." The woman shuffled helplessly through her portfolio.

'Got ya'!

It didn't matter that she herself may not have had ALL the credentials. All that mattered was that this lady was gone. Soon. Serena stood up to shake the woman's hand. When paper was its substitute she was astounded. When he she gotten these? Ms. "Confident" smiled brightly awaiting her acceptance. If she noticed Serena's eye twitch she said nothing.

She had not yet begun to fight! Feeling flustered was not something Sere was used to. That was the last thing she ever wanted to feel.

Ever.

An icy look echoed her feeling and the woman's grin faltered. It was time to cook her goose. (A/N I've always wanted to say that. )

"Yes, well, I just don't like you. Good day madam!" She straightened her papers up waiting for the lady to take her leave. Keeping her eyes adverted she went back to work.

"But…"

"I said, GOOD DAY!" The tic in her eye worsened.

Finally getting the point, the terror made her way hastily out the door. The fake smile on her face disappeared and her demeanor changed drastically. What a nightmare! She slumped in her chair trying to make herself look as invisible as possible. Irrepressible groans flooded the room. A feminine voice roused her from her dark thoughts.

"That bad, huh?"

She rubbed both temples willing the headache to go away to no avail. Not trusting her motor skills she stayed put. There was no telling what her hands could do if they got free. A frown marred her pretty features as she tried to veil her poorly disguised frustration.

"You have NO idea."

A pair of hands found their way into her hair giving her a much needed massage. She purred languidly. All of the stress slowly faded away. It was as if the person knew exactly what spots to hit to make it all feel better. She would thank the person but she was afraid they would stop. And she didn't want that. It felt so good. A satisfied groan rolled off her lips. The giggle behind her told her that her guest found all of this quite amusing.

The massage stopped with a firm smack to the head.

"Ow! What the hell—Raye?!" Raye smirked at Serena's dumbfounded expression. The fish expression had to be her favorite. Cherry was a close second. Serena had to withhold bad words. Somehow her angel of mercy had turned into the messenger of death. She was **not** happy.

"I thought you had gone back to Japan." She accused snidely. "What the hell do you want from me now?" The girl was everywhere! A smug look crossed her features. "Where's Chad? Did ya get a divorce already?" Raye scoffed and danced around the subject. She could be so mean!

"Don't kid yourself, Sere. I only came back to do this." A dainty hand hovered into the air. Before Serena realized what was happening, it was too late.

Another smack was delivered to the back of her head.

"That's for dumping the most mouth-watering man New York has ever seen. What the hell where you thinking? You aren't getting any younger ya know! You should have married him BEFORE your eggs dry up and die! And when were you going to tell me?" It was said. She struck her 'I'm pissed' pose.

For someone so dainty seeing those fists on such slim hips was awfully scary.

Serena flinched under her tone but held her ground. She shrugged her shoulders and rubbed the pads of her fingers over her temples trying to soothe her aching head. Now she remembered exactly why she didn't want Raye to know. Pain. The tapping of heels reminded her just what a time-bomb she was without answers.

"Preferably at your funeral..." That was the phrase that had sealed her fate.

"Wrong answer!" Raye raised her hand in preparation. Squeaking for her life, Serena held her hands up not in any mood to have her head rearranged again.

"Now do you see why I didn't tell you? You were about to make me mentally challenged!" Her accusations ran amuck. "How would you have gotten anything if I was in a coma?" Raye's roll of the eyes was less than flattering. She sat down ready for the story that was unraveling.

* * *

Raye sat there shocked as Serena's story came to an end. And what a story it was. Feeling numb and tears in her eyes she stood up…

and promptly slapped Serena upside the head. AGAIN!

Serena struggled to regain her bearings. It was now official. None of her friends cared about her health or mental state. They all loved to picture Sere the vegetable. Huffing in impatience she listened for any signs of anger. Raye was oblivious to all of this as she stared off into space. Serena was about to poke her when she spoke up.

"You have got to be the biggest idiot on the planet."

Her voice was eerily calm. As far as she could tell no malice laced her words. Serena had never seen Raye keep her face that emotionless. She slowly stood up, as if any sudden movements could cause certain death. Serena floundered for a moment on something sophisticated to say during a moment like this.

"Uh." Was her so eloquent response. Not only did she have nothing to say she had probably sent one of her closest friends into shock.

Raye found her voice after the longest pause in history. Well, in Serena's history at least. "I gotta go." She shoved past her continuing mechanically to the door. Serena rushed forward to her blue eyes pleading. "Wait! Don't you have anything else to say to me? You storm in and act like you own the place then yo-"

"Fix it." It was said so quietly her hearing almost didn't pick it up

"What do you mean." Those two words cutting off her brave tirade. Raye just kept her back turned while reaching for the handle. The softness of her voice calm and monotone. "Just that. Fix it, Sere."

Then she was gone.

A simple response. She stood frozen in time the meaning of the fiery woman's words echoing in her mind.

A not so simple feat.

* * *

She stumbled to her chair and redirected herself to the window to the site below. The soft snowflakes from earlier were no more. They were coming down hard with no stop in sight. A reluctant sigh sounded loud and unfamiliar in the office.

What was she going to do?

Another knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry but the spot has already been-" As she swiveled around toward the door the words died in her throat. Covered in snow from head to toe was the man who had plagued her dreams years ago. A determined smile lit up his handsome face as his eyes remained dull.

"Hello, Serena."

* * *

The silence was deafening as she secretly glanced over him. His hair was slightly disheveled and damp, the last flakes of snow melting into the thick locks. Those powerful blue eyes were a shadow of what they once were as his orbs peered at her through obsidian lashes.

"Darien." A breath she didn't know she was holding released as he came to sit in the chair across from her. All false pretenses where dropped as he got straight to the point with one look. A slight spark was in his eyes before it disappeared as fast as it came. She sat up straighter feeling she needed to prove herself to this man. "What do you want from me, Darien?" There had to be a better reason than 'I was in the neighborhood' for this less than casual visit.

"I want the job."

The job? She repeated her thoughts at the ludicrous idea. "You want the job? I don't know who you think you are fooling with, but I suggest you leave before I call security." Her eyebrow raised more than ready to get him as far away as possible. That was before he grinned. That same boyish grin that held secrets and gave undeniable pleasure. She coughed hoping her slight blush hadn't been noticed.

"I don't see why not? Surely it has not been filled after all of the sullen looking women who came before me?" His mocking grin stayed grudgingly in place as she squirmed slightly in her seat. He would not get the best of her! Not after being gone from her life for this long! He watched entirely too amused as she held her head high looking ready to kill. He had come prepared. He would get the job. It wasn't as much the job as the woman offering it.

She thought she hadn't suffered all these years. She could pretend, but he knew the truth. He knew about those nights she sat at home alone. He still woke up in the middle of the night calling her name. Every dream different ending the same way.

Her leaving him.

This wasn't a dream and she would not run away that easily again.

"You're not getting the job. I have hundreds of women out there vastly more capable of filling this position than you. I'd appreciate it if you don't slam the door on the way out." She kept her tone snappish not wanting to be near him any longer. Her glare hardened when he remained seated staring at her disapprovingly. "Now Sere-" She intercepted his statement.

"Ms. Stone."

He gave a curt nod before proceeding. "Ms. Stone. After all your preaching about women being equal to men in the workplace do you really want it to get out that you turned down a MAN for the job because you didn't think him adequate?" Darien watched smirking as she paled at the realization. Trying to regain whatever advantage she had, Serena busied herself with putting on her jacket and stuffing all her papers into a briefcase. "Don't be foolish. My readers are loyal. They will choose me over an over-confident backstabber like you." His eyes followed her hungrily as she stomped out of the room.

The chase had begun.

He followed her as stunned eyes glued to him realizing just who was chasing after their poor boss. "Why Ms. Stone you wound me." He put a fist over his chest pretending to be horribly offended.

Yeah right.

His whole demeanor changed as she went about the office fully prepared to leave. "Hold all calls for me please." She was heading toward the elevator when a strong pair of arms enveloped her.

"Don't."

She stiffened at his touch. Waves of memories crashed over her making her feel like she was drowning, "Let go of me. This conversation is over. WE are over." Darien flinched at the spite and coldness in her voice. "You don't mean that. I let you go once and it was the stupidest thing I had ever done. I love you, Serena." She struggled in his grasp as he pulled her closer inhaling the scent he had missed so much.

Vanilla and Strawberries.

"You lie." She seethed but had relaxed in her attempt to free herself. He shook his head pulling her closer as if she could disappear any moment. "I know you love me too Sere. Why won't you stop fighting it? There's nothing wrong with falling in love. Why won't you fall for me?" Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Her head rested on her should as she stifled the urge to cry. "You don't deserve love. I can't afford to trust you again. Not after the way you broke my trust.

Just like you can't regain my love.

He lifted her chin tenderly. Looking into her eyes her tried to convey everything her felt for her. "Regain? I never lost it. You can't honestly look me in the eyes and say you stopped loving me." Her lower lip trembled as his gaze softened. "I…." She remained speechless turning her head away. Darien wanted to her it. If she could seriously say she didn't love him he would walk out of her life forever. His hand brought her face back up to him. "Tell me Serena! Look me in the eyes and SAY you don't love me!" His very soul demanded it.

Feeling overpowering emotions he crashed his warm lips down onto her soft ones. Old sparks flew as her backed her up against the nearest wall. At first she didn't respond. He needed to show her how he felt. Gently urging her lips open he groaned into the kiss.

Timidly she started kissing back.

The loving kiss turned carnal as desire long denied was unleashed. He explored every crevice of her mouth. Their tongues sparred neither wanted to back down. Heated pants were shared as he backed her further into a secluded corner.

Her mews of passion called out to him as he delved deeper on hand creeping up to trace the edge of her bra. She slowly maneuvered a knee up caressing him through his tight jeans. With one arm around his neck running fingers through his hair the other tried frantically to unbutton his shirt. Inch by each his muscular tan chest came into view. He stifled loud moans in the kiss as she rubbed seductively up against him. The hand that had previously been tracing patterns under her bra now cupped the breast weighing it carefully switching attention from one to the other. When no protest was heard he slowly started unbuttoning her shirt.

As he nipped and kissed his way down she fumbled with the button of his pants. When one mouth engulfed her left breast the feeling of cold water splashed over her. Breaking out her of lust induced haze she forcefully pushed him off.

"No."

How could she have been so foolish? She had gotten caught up in the moment and let her feelings get a hold of her. Darien stared up eyes still clouded over.

"What?"

She hurriedly fixed her hair while pressing the button for the elevator. What if someone had seen them? She looks around for any signs of life over by the secluded elevator.

When her shirt was rebuttoned and her bra back in its rightful place she glared down at and equally disheveled Darien. He haphazardly zipped up his pants not caring about the shirt buttons still open.

"We can't do this Darien. **I** can't do this." He looked at her disbelievingly. "How can you say that after what we just shared?" The elevator dinged opening its doors for her. As she turned to leave his voice called to her.

"If you get on that elevator you'll never see me again." She froze before stepping into the elevator. "Then that's how things will be. Good-bye Darien." Before the doors could close his hand stopped them. "Can't we just forgive and forget? Start over?" A sliver of hope went through him when she seemed to think about it. She reached out pressed the button and the doors closed.

"Dammit. Come back to me Sere. Don't leave like this" He tried to keep his spirits high counting the seconds until she would come out of those doors and into his arms. He walked away languidly before stopping a few feet from the elevator. "5...4...3...2..." He waited with baited breath shoulders slumping when the only sounds were those of gossiping females.

* * *

Defeated, Darien made his way out of the building and to his car. As he opened the door a voice her thought he'd never hear again sounded behind him.

"I refuse to start over. I've done that once and don't want to do it again. I can't forget either. We've done too much to act like it hasn't happened. It will take some time but we need to learn to trust each other." There was a slight waver in her voice as he turned around.

The wind whipped her hair teasingly around her ace. Snowflakes gently floated down only to be caught on her long lashes above eyes that sparkled like the sun. She smiled radiantly at him.

"You can forgive?" He walked closer as if afraid to frighten her. She nodded tears spilling down her rosy cheeks.

"What do you say? She winked at him drying her tears with a sleeve. He engulfed her in a hug and twirled her around. We he finally put her down it was with a quick peck on the lips.

"I say we get started on the sequel of your book! How about making it a little more _risqué_?" He grinned lecherously when she slapped him on the chest. "You're a beast!"

A twinkle appeared in his eye. "Yeah but I'm your beast now." Serena rolled her eyes playfully. What had she gotten herself into? His voice interrupted her thought. "How about we get started on that book?"

He dipped his head down capturing her lips in another earth shattering kiss. The snow fell around them sticking to them in a fine coat of white before melting. Older couples smiled at the display of affection while other couples with kids silenced the teasing at watching adults kiss. Serena closed her eyes in bliss. She had one thing right. He was nothing. Nothing but…

_**Everything**_.

* * *

The end. sobs brokenly I hope whoever is still reading this liked it. I can't do a sequel no matter how hard I try. That would just be dragging it out. You never know when I might do a silly one-shot. Never fear. I still have CSTM to save me from my droll life!

Bestest wishes!!!!!

K.a.K.!

Down with love!


End file.
